Say It Again
by XxTitaniaxX
Summary: /GraLu/ "I don't want to hurt you." My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but let my tears fall. He saw that I was crying, and he quickly pulled me into his arms. "Just let me go," I said to him. "No. I won't." And I wish he'd say it again.
1. November: The Next Axe Model

_**Okay, new story for GraLu. The characters may be a bit OOC, but just enjoy the story if you can :) This story will mostly be in Lucy's POV. Well, maybe all of it actually...**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.  
**_

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 1**

**November: The Next Axe Model**

* * *

"_The thing about love is I never saw it coming."_

* * *

That song is playing again, and I'm getting annoyed at it. It's nice and all, but if it's always playing wherever I go, I get pissed off; especially since it's about love.

What's love anyway? I don't think it exists without a reason anymore. Somehow, it's always 'I love you because…' and never '…because I love you.'

I sighed and began to cross the street with the rest of the pedestrians, my thoughts keeping me preoccupied as I pondered over what my friends and I share in common: Unlucky in love.

Let's start off with Mirajane. Mira for short.

She's not exactly unlucky that much, but sort of is, since her current boyfriend used to have another girlfriend. But he chose her in the end. So, Mira's out of the unlucky list.

Next girl, who happened to be the other girlfriend that Mira's boyfriend had, is Levy.

Shocking? I know. It's especially hard since both girls equally love the guy and both girls are friends with each other. Of course, I'm just glad that Mira and Levy have agreed to be cool about it, deciding that whoever Freed (the boy they both love) chooses, the other will have to accept it.

Well, Levy was of course heartbroken by that, and Mira couldn't forgive Freed for what he did to both of them, but Levy managed to talk Mira into forgetting about the past and live on happily, firmly saying that she was fine and that if Mira and Freed are happy with each other, then she can be happy for them.

Such sweet friends they are, I know.

And then we have Erza, who wanted to try being more than friends with Simon, her childhood buddy.

It didn't work out, since Simon told Erza that he couldn't, especially after he admitted that he only did it to make her happy and not because he really wanted to. Erza felt touched and angry at the same time, since she tried to love Simon, but he didn't make an effort to do so. Still, they remained friends till the end.

Cana comes in next.

Her boyfriend happens to be the biggest asshole out of all. The guy wanted nothing but sex, and since Cana strongly believes in sex after marriage like I do, the guy left her for some whore. What could you expect to happen next but tears, tears, and more tears? Add to that us showing up every night with sweets and horror movies to forget about the incident.

As for me, well…

Let's just say I'm somewhat on the same boat as Cana being unlucky. After I told my boyfriend about sex after marriage, he agreed and did not make a move. I was glad, but after Levy told me that she saw my boyfriend with another girl enter a love hotel, I was hurt. But being the stupid love-struck girl that I am, I defended my guy and told my friends that we're not yet even married, so it's still fine with me. I even specified that if I were in my boyfriend's shoes, I probably would have done the same thing.

Guys don't get pregnant like girls do, so they have no idea what the pain us girls have to go through. And when having sexual intercourse, it's us who receives the pain when they insert their sex organs in ours. So, I can understand.

Unfortunately, my boyfriend found out that I knew of his one-night stands with whores. So, one afternoon, when my parents were out, we watched a movie at my place, and he started touching my thigh. I was okay with that, since he didn't do anything afterwards. But before we even reached halfway through the movie, he began feeling me up; his arm that was around my shoulder had begun groping my chest, and I pushed him away.

He did not like my refusal, so he pinned me down on the couch and forced himself on me. Luckily, my parents arrived, and my dad was furious that he could've killed my boyfriend if mom and I hadn't stopped him.

And being the stupid, stupid girl that I was, I did not sue him for sexual harassment. I just let it go and broke up with him, but I shuddered when he told me he won't stop until he gets what he wants, and that led my father to keeping me at home and not letting me out unless my friends were with me. He became a lot stricter than ever, and I couldn't blame him.

Of course, days later, my friends' luck changed. Levy found herself a guy who was silent but friendly. She said she met him at the park when he was on a bench, eyeing the pigeons that pecked the seeds on the ground.

Levy mentioned sitting down next to him and started ranting while he listened attentively. When she finished, she found herself attracted to him when he said, "That's stupid."

When we asked about it, Levy said that she had awoken from realization at how stupid it really was for her to continue loving Freed; stupid for her to keep hoping that she'll move on when she's not even trying.

I was happy when Levy said that she asked the guy out. And though he seemed stupefied, he shrugged and said it was okay with him.

We met him last week, and he was fond of things completely opposite from what Levy was in to, which she didn't mind and found him interesting for. The guy's name is Gajeel Redfox, and from the way things are going between him and Levy, I'd say my friend has found her match. Opposites attracts, so they say.

So, along with Mira, Levy is now out of the unlucky in love list.

Before we knew it, Erza had started talking nonstop about how she finally found her Mr. Right. We, of course, were excited to hear about it, so she started talking.

Apparently, she has two childhood friends: Simon and Jellal.

The latter was actually her real crush, but she said that she couldn't confess, because he seemed too preoccupied with so many things to bother about love. But Erza said that she was wrong, because when Jellal found out about her and Simon's break-up, Jellal had rushed over to her place to see how she was doing, and they talked.

Erza said that she shouldn't have bothered, and that was when Jellal had asked why she didn't try being more than friends with him instead of Simon. She admitted that she wanted to but was afraid that he would say no, but Jellal assured her that he would never do or say anything that would hurt her, and that was when they agreed to try what she and Simon had failed in succeeding.

Based from how happy Erza looked at that time, I'm pretty sure she's found the right guy. So that also strikes her out of the unlucky in love list, leaving Cana and I behind…

…But…

…I soon found out that Cana had met someone new, and from the way she talked about the boy, I knew that she would be out of the unlucky in love list.

His name was Laxus, and she said he looked intimidating and cruel but he was actually sweet and funny. Cana said that he saw her one day, the day after her boyfriend left her. She mentioned how he asked her what's got her so down. He said that he didn't expect a pretty girl like her to be sullen, and when Cana spilled about her love life with tears he grimaced and said, "Sounds like an asshole." She had cracked a smile then Laxus asked her a favor.

We asked her what favor it was, and we all squealed when she said that Laxus had wanted to see her smile the next time they met, and when Cana had asked when that would be, Laxus gave a smirk and asked: "How's tomorrow night at seven?"

I, for one, surely believe that Laxus was good. The way he asked her out was somewhat original for me, and I was happy that Cana had found him – or rather, that Laxus had decided to cheer her up.

So now, I'm alone in the unlucky in love list. But you know what? It's fine. I don't think I'd want to fall in love again, because I refuse to be hurt again. I know it's quite cliché, I've actually heard and read stories like this, when someone was hurt, he or she is afraid of experiencing that pain through love.

Sighing to myself, I pulled my coat closer to my body and headed towards the amusement park with my MP3 player deciding to play "Go on Girl" by NeYo; how convenient…

I was too preoccupied in listening to the lyrics and letting myself drown in the beat of the music that I realized too late that someone had grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the crowd. My earphones fell off, and I looked up to see none other than my ex-boyfriend, smirking down at me, his friends having the same evil smiles on their faces as they circled around me and my bastard of an ex.

"It's about time you came out of your home," he said, and I couldn't deny how I still held romantic feelings for him. It was crazy and idiotic, I know, but I can't help myself, I don't even know why I love him, and that's probably what I'd call true love, because there's no reason for me to love him, I just really do, and I know for a fact that I would surely pay the hard way for loving him.

"Let me go," I said softly yet firmly, however, I couldn't look deep into his eyes. I ended up turning my gaze away from him, deciding to just stare at the floor. "Please," I begged.

"Now that I've got you..? I don't think so Lucy."

"Seriously, just let me go," I repeated, gathering enough courage to face him. How could that smirk of his change so much? How can he suddenly become this bad..? I don't know who he is anymore; I don't remember him being like this. "I can't love you like this, I just can't!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"You're not the same… you no longer smile warmly at me, you no longer let me feel your love… I just don't know you anymore. So just let go!"

Instead of doing what I told him to do, his grip just tightened, and he leaned to my ear and whispered, "Not until I'm through with you."

He only wanted me for sex, not because he loves me as he used to say. Can't he realize how lucky he actually is for me to not sue him for his previous advances on me? Can't he just let me move on?

"I… It's over between us, so stop it. Get on with your life," I told him. "I've already moved on, so, just do the same…"

"Really, Lucy...? Then tell me, why are you here, all alone?"

I felt like it was useless to get him to let go, but I still tried.

"I'm seeing someone else. I'm meeting him here," I lied, hoping he'd just buy it and leave. But I know that it won't happen. He knows me after all. I could've said that earlier if it were true.

"Whether you're telling the truth or not, this new boyfriend of yours isn't here yet, so I can still have my way with you."

I guess I should've just stayed home...

"What the-?!"

My eyes widened and looked at my ex, seeing how he was glaring at someone, and I turned to eye the hand that gripped onto his arm, making him let me go.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

I could tell my ex was mad, and I wanted to see who was brave enough to actually save me. And with just one look, with just one glance, I was glad to have left home today.

"I'm the guy she's meeting with."

Damn. That voice was deep and smooth – to me at least.

"You son of a-" My ex couldn't finish what he wanted to say, for he cried out in pain, and I was shocked to see that my savior had such a strong grip to cause this much damage. I knew for a fact that my ex can handle pain, and it was the first time I actually heard him crying out, and his friends stood frozen, as shocked as I was.

"I don't think you understand the definition of an _ex_-boyfriend."

Whoever my savior was, I was very thankful that he kept his cool.

When he finally let go of my ex, he turned to me, placed a gentle hand on my back and led me away, turning back to glare at my ex and say, "I'd appreciate it if you check the dictionary and understand what the word 'former' means if 'ex' is too much for your brain to process."

And I couldn't help but giggle inwardly at that statement as my savior and I blended with the crowd, disappearing from my ex-boyfriend and his gang's sight.

"Um…" I looked up at him since he was a head taller than me, also about an inch and a half taller than my former boyfriend. "Thanks, I really owe you one." I bowed down a bit to show my gratitude and gave him a friendly smile.

He nodded once, and then turned up ahead as we walked.

"I'm not one to pry into people's lives, but do you mind telling me why you decided to help me out?"

"I'm an ex-soldier."

Once again, I found myself dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked after seeing my reaction. "Just because I'm no longer part of the military doesn't mean I ignore a situation where in my assistance is needed."

The way he spoke so professionally only proves his claim. Not to mention how his back was straight and his shoulders broad, the way he walked and held his head, the way he seemed to keep an impassive face yet still look at me directly in the eye due to our conversation, the way he seemed blunt and direct to the point, the way he caused my ex to cringe with just one strong grip…

"Why ex-soldier?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. "I mean… Why did you quit?"

He kept his eyes on me for a moment before turning away. "My mother worries too much. My father and I have been arguing about my long-distance assignments, and my sister does not want to see me missing a limb or two on her wedding day."

"Don't you… regret it?"

"Not entirely."

"I see." I hung my head for a moment before smiling at him when we got out of the amusement park and stopped walking. He only looked at me with a serious face, but I was not intimidated, even if he had such a tall and lean form. "Well, thanks again." I offered him a hand to shake. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, by the way."

"Hn." He took my hand in a firm yet somewhat gentle grip and shook it once. "Gray Fullbuster, no longer at your service." And he smirked.

"Ah, so you do have a sense of humor," I joked back, laughing slightly. Being an ex-soldier, he definitely was no longer available for offering his services. He's now just like me, a normal civilian, albeit a girl on-leave from her job as a nurse after she was told to.

"Hn. I'm only human." He shrugged, and then eyed me. "You should head home."

"Yeah, I should, but he's probably waiting…" I murmured, knowing that my ex would most likely head over there and jump at me before I even reach the safety of my home. "I guess I'll just head somewhere else."

I was tempted to ask Gray to accompany me for a while, but I didn't want to push my luck, so I just smiled and made a move to leave. "I'll… see you around, I guess."

"Wait."

My heart leapt. Why? I don't know. Was it because he was so damn gorgeous that it's not the right word to describe him? Was it the way he sounded demanding..?

"…Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

I smiled at his concern. "Yeah, I should be."

His eyes seemed to express that he had an inner debate, until finally, he spoke again.

"I don't have anything to do as of the moment; maybe I can walk you home to be sure."

"Eh? Well, I don't exactly plan on heading home just yet." That was the truth, so don't go accusing me as if I made that up. I just felt bored staying at home. "I'm actually planning to have coffee at Starbucks. Expensive but, it's the holidays." I grinned. I always looked forward to their specials when it's almost December.

"In that case, maybe I ought to escort you then."

If it weren't for that blank face of his, I would've thought that he's hitting on me. Ah, wishful thinking, that's what it is.

So here we are at Starbucks, watching the scenery outside, enjoying the silence - until I broke it…

"You're not from around here, huh?" I began, looking at him as I sipped my drink. Good coffee…

"Yeah, I'm originally from Hargeon."

"Of course, it's the only place in Fiore that has a military school." I smiled. "What course did you take there?" From what I heard, NDA (National Defense Academy) of Fiore is a university level type of military school, which means that Gray probably had a normal life from elementary to high school.

"I graduated from the Defense Sciences department, major in Strategic Studies."

"…Wow." I breathed, my face turning red when he looked at me and blinked, then gave a small smirk and looked outside the window. His smirk reminded me of my ex, and when I first thought that only my ex had the best looking smirk, after seeing Gray's… I'm taking what I said back then. "Was it… tough?"

"Hm?"

I stammered a bit. "I mean… your school… course… was it hard?"

"Sort of." He shrugged nonchalantly. Gosh, he's so cool. "I enrolled there, so, despite how difficult it would be," his face turned serious all of a sudden, and I saw the determined glint in his eyes, noticed the passion he once had for being a soldier. "I should overcome all the challenges."

"And you're regretting your decision to quit…" I stated, covering my mouth instantly when I realized what I just said and quickly apologized. He only looked at me for a moment, then shook his head and turned outside.

"Yeah, I do, but…" he smirked, again. "I didn't have much of a choice."

I smiled at that. "I see what you mean." And looked down at my drink, storing every bit of information he shared in my brain. "When did you move here in Magnolia?"

"Yesterday."

"Why?"

"Parents," he answered. "And my sister lives here."

"I see…" I leaned back at my seat. "What clubs did you take back then?"

"Archery and English Speaking Society in high school," Gray replied. "Motor race, astronomy and meteorology in NDA…" he paused for a moment, and then turned to me with an unreadable expression on his face. "So, Miss Heartfilia, why are you interrogating me?" He smirked in an amused way.

I blushed and laughed nervously. "I'm not; I'm just… having a conversation…" I sighed and tried to calm down. He was no longer a soldier right? Why should I be so worried? Ah, ex-soldier, right. He still has the soldier know-how bit. "I don't really like the silence when I'm with someone."

"Hn. Too awkward for you?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I can't blame you then."

I could only hope for time to travel slowly, but this is reality. All the good times seem to come to an end a lot faster than the boring ones. So now, here we are in front of Mira's family flower shop. Gray walked me here after I told him that I didn't want to go home yet.

"Thanks, hope I'm not troubling you much."

"Don't worry about it," Gray said, taking out his mobile phone. "All I ask in return is for your contact number."

It was hard not to think that he might be planning to ask me out or get to know me or something, but I tried to convince myself that he just probably wanted my number in case of emergencies, so I gave it to him, and he gave me his.

"I'll be seeing you around then," I said, waving goodbye as he nodded and left, hands pocketed as the cold air blew, making me hug my coat closer to my body while my eyes remained staring at his departing figure, seeing as how he didn't seem to mind the cold weather much.

Smiling to myself, I went inside the flower shop, seeing how Mira had greeted me with a knowing grin, and I was sure that she'd start interrogating me about Gray, no doubt about it.

"Who's the cutie?" she asked me with batting eyelashes and an expectant smile.

"Former soldier," I answered. "Gray Fullbuster, he saved me from Dan."

"Oooh… Nice catch," Mira said with a grin. "What did Dan do this time?"

I sighed and took a seat. "He attempted to… you know… and he surrounded me with his gang so that I wouldn't have been able to escape."

"And what did The Next Axe Model do?"

I blinked and let what Mira just nicknamed Gray register in my head. "Wait, what?"

Mira laughed at me. "Oh come on, don't play dumb with me Lucy! You've seen him up close; no doubt you've seen how good he looks!"

I had to agree with Mira on that, but I couldn't help but laugh when she dubbed Gray as the next model of Axe. "Are you saying that every girl he passes by would instantly look his way?"

"Yes."

"And follow him?"

"It's a high possibility."

"That's true," I admitted. "Well, he kind of heard what I said about me moving on and meeting a new guy, so he played the part to get Dan to let go."

"Did he say why he bothered?"

"Ah, no," I answered. "But he did mention that he wouldn't just stand and do nothing when someone needs help." I smiled brightly at Mira. "And he actually insulted Dan's intelligence."

"How so?" Mira asked me with a wide grin.

After what Dan did to me and had me experience, Mira began to despise him a lot.

"He told Dan to search for the meaning of 'former' in the dictionary if 'ex' was too much for his brain to handle." I giggled, and Mira laughed.

"So, did he ask you out?"

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

Mira smirked. "You know perfectly well who I mean."

"No I don't."

"I'm talking about Gray." I saw how her brows wiggled suggestively. "Rawr."

"Mira, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop giving him nicknames."

"Keep dreaming," she said, and I knew for a fact that when it comes to guys, Mira always has a nickname for them. It's just a bit weird for me since Gray earned so many already with just one look from her.

"No, he didn't," I said, answering her question. "I doubt he'd make a move just like that."

"Then doubt if you want, but I bet he will one day."

"And that day will be when...?" I snorted. "The day when Levy stops reading and Cana stops drinking?"

"Miracles have happened."

"Not all the time," I reminded. "Anyway, is it alright if I help out here a bit? I get bored staying at home," I confessed, eyeing the multiple flowers on sale for the day.

"Sure. We actually need all the help we can get." And Mira handed me a white apron, just in time since a customer arrived.

I sighed and waited for Mira and her mother to finish locking up the store before taking my phone out. I opened the message and my eyes widened upon seeing the name of the sender.

"Oh my god!"

Mira was quick to get to my side and peek over my shoulder. Next thing I knew, I heard her squealing in excitement, and I tried to stop her since Elfman, Mira's younger brother, had given us a weird look.

"Mira! Don't jump to conclusions!"

"Oh come on Lucy!" she exclaimed. "He just asked where you are, it could mean he's planning something! Probably to ask you out!"

"No, Mira. It means that he wants to know if I made it home safely."

"And that doesn't mean anything?" she countered with a raised brow and a smirk.

"It shouldn't," I said, hoping that it really meant nothing. I'm not ready for another relationship just yet. In fact, I don't think I'd want to be in a relationship again. Sighing, I replied to Gray, telling him that I was still by the flower shop, waiting for my dad to pick me up.

"It's late Lucy, are you still going to wait for your father?" Mrs. Strauss asked me, her voice laced with so much worry.

I gave a reassuring smile to her. "My dad is working overtime, but he'll be here."

Mira sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "No way Lucy. We'll just take you home to be safe."

"No, really, it's fine!" I said, trying to convince them.

Our ears picked up the sound of a motor engine, and we turned to see a motorcycle stop a few feet away from us. It was purely black, with a few tints of silver, and the rider had a black tinted helmet on, so we weren't sure if it was someone we knew.

I can only hope that it wasn't Dan or any of his friends…

My heart started skipping a beat when the new arrival took off his helmet to reveal spiky raven hair, dark blue eyes, and familiar handsome features. He was the next model of- oh for-! Mira's rubbing off on me!

"Hop on. I'll take you home."

"Eh? But… but…" I stammered. "Gray, you've done enough already," I said, smiling a bit.

"Lucy, don't be rude!" Mira admonished from behind me, pushing me forward as I panicked and stopped, looking up to see how close I was to Gray, and instantly, my face turned red, even if he just blinked and stared at me before shrugging and putting on the helmet over my head.

Oh god..! I'm wearing _his _helmet!

"Gray right? My name's Mirajane Strauss! You could just call me Mira though."

I saw how Mira offered her hand to Gray who took it, introducing himself as well before turning to me. "Get on," he said one more time before starting the engine. He gave one nod to Mira and her mother who waved and smiled before turning to me, making sure I was already on the bike.

"Is it your first time?" Gray asked.

"Y-Yeah…" I stammered. "So…"

I tried to fix my long, blonde hair, but he suddenly spoke, "Hang on." I quickly wrapped my arms around him when he took off. "Don't you need a helmet?" I yelled over the roaring sound of the engine.

"I'll be fine," he said, loud enough for me to hear.

How sweet of him to think of my safety first. I swear; if I hadn't vowed to not fall in love again, I would've seriously melted right now.

As he expertly drove the bike, I told him the directions to my house, saddened by the fact that we've finally reached our destination.

"Thanks again," I told him when I removed the helmet and got off. "I really ought to pay you back."

"No need to," he said, taking the helmet from me. "Just don't run into trouble all the time," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." I grinned. "So, bye." I didn't move from my spot, and neither did he.

"Lucy."

"Yes?"

He smirked. "Go inside."

"Eh? I'll wait for you to leave."

"No. Go inside, and then I'll leave once you're in."

"But-"

"If I leave now, there's no telling when that ex of yours will suddenly come out of nowhere."

He's right. So I nodded and bid him a good night before turning to enter my house. I quickly rushed to the window to see him put on his helmet and leave. Why did I meet him only now...? If I had only met him before Dan, then maybe, just maybe, we would've been together…

"Lucy...?"

I turned to see my mom walking towards me with an amused grin.

"Who was that boy?"

"A friend," I said with a smile.

* * *

"_You kinda crept up and took me by surprise."_

* * *

**_Well, like it? It's actually nice taking a break from my other story, Remedy, because it feels like I can breath for some odd reason or another. _**

**_Alright! Till the next chapter!_**


	2. December: Under the Mistletoe

_**Here's chapter two!**_

_****__**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**_

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 2**

**December: Under the Mistletoe**

* * *

"_And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering."_

* * *

The winter air in the morning was relaxing, at the same time, chilly. Yet despite that cold feeling I seem to be having, I also feel the warmth coming, since it's the month of Christmas, and it's getting closer. Just five more days left, and I'm proud to say that I've done all of my Christmas shopping!

…Except for one more person.

"Ah, what am I going to get him?" I murmured to myself, walking from store to store inside the mall as I tried to search for the perfect gift.

It's been about a month since I met Gray, and we've been good friends since then. Yet he doesn't smile, still. He always smirks, and I wait for the day that I would see him smile or laugh.

"I give up," I said, sighing, and proceeded to the exit of the mall.

Last month, I asked Gray what his job was, now that he's no longer a soldier. He said he was still looking, yet it wasn't really that necessary, since he still has a lot of money saved up for another year due to his salary when he was still a soldier. According to him, he only spends when needed, and does not buy anything that he won't gain and benefit from. Despite being an ex-soldier, he sure still acts like one most of the time.

I asked if he wanted a job, and he said that doing something would be good, since he's getting bored staying at home. So after our conversation, Gray started working at Mira's flower shop on day three after we met. Of course, with Mira being Mira, she always managed to find a way to get me to replace her when Mrs. Strauss would leave her in-charge. It was tiring, since it was just Gray and I working in the flower shop. And ever since the Next Axe Model has started working, there have been an increase in female customers, both young and old.

A crowded flower shop that small was the last place I'd like to work in, especially if it's full of girls who ignore your services due to the Cutie who was available.

Ah, yes, I've started calling Gray the nicknames that Mira has given him. Of course, only when he's not around. The last thing I want to do is to embarrass myself in front of him.

"Lucy?"

I froze. That did not just sound like Mr. Rawr.

"Didn't think I'd meet you here..."

Yes. It was him alright.

"Oh, hi!" I greeted. "Merry Christmas!" I was about to leave, but Mira called my name, causing Gray and I to turn to her, seeing her with Freed. "Mira!" I smiled. "Hey Freed!"

"Do you realize where you two are standing?" Freed asked.

I noticed Mira's grin, and when I looked at the ground and saw nothing, I turned back to raise a brow at them, only to have my eyes widen when she pointed something above my head. I turned, seeing Gray eyeing the mistletoe that hovered over us, and my face turned a deep shade of red for that.

"Wow, didn't see that," Gray said, staring at the innocent looking piece of ornament – for me, it was annoying.

I sighed and turned my head away from him while Mira and Freed watched in amusement.

"Do you mind?"

I looked up at Gray when he asked, seeing his head lowered to look at me, his eyes questioning, asking for permission. Damn, he was perfect in his own way, and I really, really wished I met him before Dan.

"No, go ahead. It's the holiday rules after all."

He nodded once, and lowered his head to mine, eyes closed as I let my lids cover my vision and tilt my head up. I felt his lips brush against mine lightly, and thought it only took a second or two for that light kiss to occur, it felt like a minute to me, and I felt disappointed that it was over as soon as it came, and I kicked myself mentally for wanting more.

"It would be so romantic if that was Lucy's first kiss!" Mira exclaimed, and I fought the urge to feed her a knuckle sandwich. Gray only smirked slightly and shrugged. "Welcome to reality," he said, turning back to me. "So, you're out of the house, alone, again."

"Yeah; why?"

"Isn't your ex on the loose?"

I nodded and turned my back to him, hands clasping behind me as I smiled. "I doubt he'd make a move in this place. There are too many people, and I'm much more careful than before."

"Heh; we'll see."

I twitched and glared at him. "You arrogant little-"

"Little?" Gray raised a brow, smirking at me, again. "Mind checking who among us is taller first, Lucy?"

Oh he did NOT just insult my height! I am so going to jump him! And NOT in _THAT _way you perverts!

.

.

.

...Though it's quite tempting.

"Damn you," I seethed. Ah, lame old me.

"Hn." He turned to Mira when she called his attention, and I swear that my match-making friend had something in mind. And I'm pretty sure it involves Gray and I. Yes. That's how much I knew Mira and her very, very, VERY evil mind. I can only hope and pray that she won't make us do anything embarrassing.

"I guess."

I looked up at Gray, wondering what he meant by that as he put on a white coat, contrasting his dark clothes.

I notice black looks good on him, since it makes him a lot more mysterious. I wonder if he's up for the job of being my bodyguard.

.

.

.

Nah! I wouldn't want him following me around. And knowing the training a soldier goes through; I would definitely – somewhat – pity his victim. Oh well. Let's throw that idea out. It's useless.

"Lucy!"

"WHAT?!" I snapped, glaring at Mira for disrupting my thoughts.

"Sheesh! I've been calling you for five times already! Come on!"

I blinked, opened my mouth to speak but felt her grab my hand and pull me elsewhere, me glancing behind to see Gray and Freed following us. That's when it hit me. Mira had most probably demanded a double date – and I knew I would kill her for that. "Mira," I hissed, narrowing my brows when she turned to me with a grin. "What did you do this time?" I demanded.

"I asked Cutie over there to accompany us."

"What do you mean by 'us'..?"

"It's kind of like a double date."

"...MIRA!"

"Yes dear?"

"I swear...I swear...I SWEAR!"

I may not have seen it, but I knew that Gray and Freed were blinking at us, and sweat dropping at our behavior.

* * *

"Sorry you got dragged..." I murmured, slumping my shoulders as Gray accompanied me on the way back home, slightly happy since I finally got a gift for him. "You could've refused you know," I said, but my thoughts wandered back to the present I got him.

I saw Gray shrug from the corner of my eyes and remained silent. I guess he wasn't in the mood to talk, so I just resorted to observing him, seeing his hands tucked in his white coat's pockets, said coat open to reveal the black turtle neck shirt he had underneath. He also had dark blue jeans tucked into black combat boots, and it made me wonder how he actually looked in a military uniform. From what I remember my mom saying, men always seem to look good in uniforms.

"Gray...?"

"Hn."

"...Do you...have a picture of yourself when you were still a soldier?"

He raised a brow at me, so I laughed nervously, hoping that he wouldn't think that I wanted one. Even though that was part of the reason, but I'd rather bite my tongue than say that out loud.

"Why?"

"Well..." I grinned. "I'm curious as to how you look in a military uniform."

"Curiosity kills the cat."

But satisfaction brings it back.

"I'm not a cat..." I pouted.

He smirked. "It's a figure of speech, Lucy."

"Ah screw this," I murmured. "Come on! I just want to see!"

"You'll have to earn it."

"How will I?"

"Find a way."

Argh! He was getting on my nerves! But when I think about how we converse like this, it makes me blush, because I feel like we act like we're together, yet we're not. I remember being like this to my ex, when I'd want something, and he won't give it to me just yet, teasing me first before giving in when I start being silent and sad. At the thought of Dan, my mood turned a bit bitter and sorrowful, and perhaps Gray had noticed, since he turned to look at me, but I refused to lift my head to meet his gaze.

"That's not going to work."

"Huh?" I blinked and looked at him. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Gray turned his head back to look at the road before him. "You suddenly turned quiet," he said. "If you think it's going to make me feel guilty, then you're wrong."

"...I wasn't even attempting to make you feel guilty."

"Hn. One can't be too sure," he said with a shrug, crossing the street with me when the stoplight for cars changed to red. Gray seems to shrug a lot, a habit that he can't seem to get rid of. That, and his other habit which includes his hand running over his hair, like what he just did now. Aside from that, he also tends to sigh afterwards, and when he's wondering or confused over something, he would tilt his head a bit, his bangs being pulled by gravity, and I would blush when he does that, since he has equally cute and innocent eyes that blink when doing that gesture, and I can't help but want to have that image remain permanently in my head.

"Anyway, I'll think about it."

I snapped from my thoughts when he suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

Smooth Lucy...real smooth.

"The picture," Gray clarified. "I'll think about it."

"Oh." I smiled a bit. "If you don't want to show me, it's fine."

"...Suit yourself."

I almost tripped. I would have thought that he'd insist, but he actually didn't, and I saw how he smirked, most likely, he anticipated what I was planning.

"Did I mention that I graduated at the top of my class in NDA?"

"...No. You didn't," I hissed. That could only mean that Gray's not only good in battle strategies, but in daily life tactics as well. Sheesh! I refuse to play mind games with him, even if I were to be paid a million yen or more.

...Million yen huh? On second thought, I _might_ give it a shot.

"Oi."

I felt the scarf around my neck tighten since it was pulled from behind, and I nearly choked and turned to glare at Gray who was eyeing something before him.

"Ugh!" I gasped. "What was that for?!"

Whether he's drop-dead-gorgeous or not, I will not tolerate him doing what he pleases.

"You kept walking pass your home."

I turned to where Gray stared, and indeed, I was already before my house.

"Aheh." I stuck my tongue out, and he eyed me. "Sorry." And I made a move to enter the gates, stopping to turn back to him. "Hey, you... busy?"

He shrugged.

"Any plans?"

"Not likely."

I smiled. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Before any of you jump to conclusions, I was only being polite.

He remained silent, staring at me, and I wondered why.

"Gray, are you okay?"

"I don't know whether to say yes or no," he muttered.

"Eh?"

"Hn." He lowered his head slightly before meeting my gaze. "Rejecting an invitation is rude. Accepting it just like that is like intruding."

I swear, I need to brainwash him. He already retired; he should really stop acting like a soldier.

"I assure you, if you say no, I won't consider it rude. If you say yes, it won't be intruding."

"...It's like you're forcing me."

"I'm not." I paused. "Okay, maybe I am. But who cares?" I grinned at him. "Come on, you'd be bored at your place anyway."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do..?" I giggled. "Come on, please?"

Whether it was because he just couldn't resist my adorable puppy dog eyes, or if it was due to me being right about him being bored at his place, I beamed with joy when he accepted and went inside my house with me.

In fact, I was so happy that I forgot how my dad was still angry at Dan's treatment, and how dad has yet to allow me to invite someone over.

Wait. I just remembered that. Oh crap!

"Um, Gray...?" I was about to tell him that we ought to just eat out, but my father suddenly came in from the kitchen after hearing my voice. And based from the way he looked happy to see me home yet remained silent all of a sudden upon seeing Gray, I knew what was to come.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding sir."

Before I could even speak, Gray beat me to it and bowed down in respect to my father. I just gaped at him, because not even Dan did that when I first introduced him as a suitor to my parents. Dad even said that Dan was rude, but for my sake, he'd give the guy a chance. Maybe this time, he wouldn't get mad, since Gray did greet him.

"…I do believe you're not intruding," my father replied, nodding at Gray as my ex-soldier friend straightened himself up. Ah great, he's in that "stand at attention" pose of his again. Seriously, I'm going to add that brainwashing thing on him in my things to do list before New Year's. "I'm pretty sure my daughter invited you," my father continued, and I grinned sheepishly when my dear daddykins looked at me with accusing eyes.

"She may have, but I didn't consider your approval first."

I don't know if Gray was raised to be _that _polite, or if it was the training for both discipline and respect that he underwent in NDA.

Whichever it is, I couldn't help but be awed at how calm he remained and still looking so damn good enough to eat.

.

.

.

Forget I said that.

"Hmm, maybe," was what daddy replied, and I anxiously waited for dad's temper to erupt. "But it would be rude to send you away, and besides, you did accept my daughter's invitation." I saw dad fix his glasses first before continuing, and I knew that father was calming down, letting his tensed muscles relax. Indeed, I now knew that dad has placed his trust on Gray. Albeit not entirely, but for sure, my father knows he can have faith. "Then, come in and make yourself at home."

I smiled at dad; he returned it and told me to cater to Gray first while he goes back into the kitchen to inform my mother. Whew! I guess I panicked over nothing.

"You know," I began, sitting beside Gray after telling him to make himself comfortable. "I'm really awed by your politeness."

"Why would you be?"

I smiled warmly at him. "Not too many guys I've known actually show that kind of respect to my parents, especially towards my father." I paused and looked down on my knees, watching how my fingers clenched, signaling how nervous I was sitting beside Gray. "He's very…" I trailed off, not knowing how to describe Jude Heartfilia, a.k.a., daddy dearest. "…let's just say, respect is in one of his top ten requirements for a guy; whether said boy is a suitor, or a friend."

"Heh."

I looked at Gray, seeing him smirking.

"That's how fathers are supposed to be, especially when it comes to their daughters, only child or not."

I giggled, catching his attention. "Would you be like that if you'll have a daughter someday?"

"I'd most certainly demand a lot from a suitor, no doubt."

I can just picture Gray sitting on a couch, glaring at his daughter's suitor, watching the guest fidgeting from under his piercing gaze. Ah, poor child of his.

"And if you have a son?"

"Hn. I'd make sure he has respect for not only the girl he'll be courting, but also to the girl's family."

I really can't help but feel that Gray is perfect. No matter what others say that nobody's perfect, I just can't deny the fact that for me, he is. It feels as if God has sent me an angel friend, and it happens to be the guy next to me, with that calm gaze on his face, his lips not bearing a smile but a straight line, yet it did not look as if he was in deep thinking or anything. Gray just looked relaxed, as if he had no worries in life, nothing to fuss over, and definitely nothing to fear.

"You're so…" I couldn't finish my sentence, for I ended up forgetting the next words when he turned to look at me, his head tilting a bit, his bangs following his movements, his eyes, those beautiful dark orbs, gazing at me, blinking, penetrating my very soul.

I knew it. I had it bad. I'm definitely falling for him, and I can't stop myself, because no matter how much I want to avoid falling in love again, to not want to experience the same pain I've gone through with Dan, to not want to have a relationship which causes both problems and hindrances in life, I just can't prevent myself from slowly loving this man.

Gray Fullbuster will someday be the death of me, or the life of me…

What was it about him anyway? Seriously; ever since that night I invited Gray for dinner, which happened two days ago, I started to feel my cheeks grow hot. I could tell that my ears were red, and it's not because of the cold. I'm pretty sure that it's because of him. No doubt about it. It's getting frustrating, since I can't keep my promise to myself any longer. It's getting annoying, because I don't really like the idea of falling in love with Gray, but I know that I want to feel what it's like to be in a relationship with him.

* * *

"Damn this."

"Are you cursing the flowers or your job?"

I blinked for a few times and turned behind me, spotting Gray a few feet away, not looking at me but tending to the roses on the other side. This would be our last day working here for the year. Mrs. Strauss had mentioned that there will be a few changes in the store due to the sudden increase of customers and income.

Obviously, it was all thanks to Gray's presence.

"I'm not supposed to be working here."

"Yet you are," he mused, still keeping his eyes on the red, blue, white, yellow, pink, lavender, and orange roses. "You know, you can just tell them."

"…I know."

"Then why aren't you?"

I twitched. Gray, you can be quite dense despite being a former soldier. "I don't want to."

He smirked. I should know, for I _felt _him smirking. "Why not?"

Because I want to stay here, work here, have fun caring for these beauties, be able to actually relax and enjoy at the same time, and lastly, because I want to be with you. Isn't it obvious? Or am I just not as transparent as I thought I was? But I definitely will not be able to blurt out the last part. No way will I admit that I actually want to stay next to him, near him, in the same place where he is.

"I like flowers."

"Hn." I glanced at him, seeing how he _finally _looked at me. "You do know that I don't believe you."

"And I believe you know the answer to that."

"Yes, and I'm sure you're aware that I'd like you to confirm."

Ah, we're playing this game again. Is it any wonder for me to often think that we're together but not actually in a relationship?

"…Let it go," I muttered, not in the mood.

I would have jumped in surprise when a poinsettia suddenly appeared in front of my face.

My eyes travelled at the hand that held the flower, then at the wrist, seeing the familiar black wristband that kept the watch attached to its owner. Then I observed how lean the muscles of the man's arm were, until slowly, I turned my head, my eyes meeting a pair of dark orbs which I always drown in.

"Poinsettia: Be of Good Cheer."

I blinked, and I saw a tiny hint of a smile, though it wasn't the kind of smile I would have hoped to see, but it was a small curve up of one side of Gray's lips, and that was good enough, for the time being.

I continued to remain silent, yet my hands took the flower from him gently, my eyes not leaving his gaze as he looked at the petals of the blossomed plant I held in my hands, and still, my eyes remained glued to him.

"At least, that's what I hope and think it means."

My lips involuntarily turned into a small and shy smile, and my head lowered, while my cheeks turned red. Gray was trying to cheer me up over something, and it was perhaps of my last comment. I told him to just drop the subject, and he assumed that I was having a problem. In a way, I was, but it doesn't matter anymore, because he just cheered me up, and it really did.

"That's better."

I blinked, again, and looked up at him.

"It's a lot better to see you smiling you know," Gray said with a shrug before turning around to head back to caring for the roses. From what I've observed, he seems to take extra good care of those compared to the other flowers. "Do roses hold a special meaning to you?" I asked, curious.

He stiffened all of a sudden, and I was about to tell him to forget about it, but he soon turned his head a bit with eyes looking down. I could see the solemn expression on his face, especially on his eyes. The pain he was feeling; I have no idea how bad it was, but it sure earned me a pang in my own heart, wondering why I even felt that all of a sudden.

"Yes," Gray answered, head lowering a bit, causing his bangs to shield his eyes, hiding the emotion he was feeling from me. "Roses hold a _very _special meaning to me."

"I'm…sorry I asked." And I felt sad as well.

Usually, when you feel what the other person is feeling, it should mean something. I believe that if I see Gray suffering, I would too.

"It's official," I whispered to myself, glad that Gray had turned back to doing his job without hearing what I just said. "I've definitely gone too deep."

Maybe it was my imagination, but I swore I saw how his ears twitch a bit, symbolizing how he had heard the last part, yet I pretended to be ignorant about it and turned back to the daffodils, staring at one particular flower, causing me to smile sadly. Daffodils are definitely my kind of flower; it symbolizes what I am feeling right now.

"Does it involve a girl?" I asked out of the blue, hoping that Gray's answer would be a 'no'.

But as what he said before when Mira commented how it would have been romantic if that under-the-mistletoe-kiss of ours was my first, "welcome to the real world" - the world where we all live in, the world where reality bites, the truth hurts, and life stinks.

"Aa."

And with that, I held the daffodil tighter and closer to my chest, my eyes shutting as I tried to prevent stupid, unwanted tears from spilling. Why was I hurt? I didn't need to be. Gray was never mine from the start. Gray is my friend, my savior. He's my knight in shining armor despite how cheesy it sounds.

"Girlfriend...?" I managed to squeak out, forcing myself to smile, but unable to stop the tears. I glanced a bit, seeing how he raised his head for a moment, his eyes half-closed, and his lips in a thin, straight line. Gray's silence only made my mood worsen, made my heart ache some more, made me admit how the daffodil and I fit together.

Unrequited Love...

* * *

"_Is this true, I want to hear it one more time."_

* * *

**_Let me know what you think about it. This plot is interesting to my taste. I mean a military Gray? Come on!_**

**_Haha, Gray has been revived in 335! I knew it, I so knew that something like that would happen. I'm still depressed because Ultear sacrificed her life, and I really like her character... But I'm incredibly happy that Gray is alive!_**


	3. January: The Beauty of Fireworks

**__****__****I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 3**

**January: The Beauty of Fireworks**

* * *

"_Move in a little closer."_

* * *

My eyes seemed dull right now, or so my friends claim. I keep telling them that it was just my mood, but they keep insisting that it was something else.

"Hah." I jumped up from bed and stretched my arms. No use trying to sulk over anything, so, it's best to get to work.

I just phoned my boss - well, the one who's in-charge of me at least - Porlyusica, and she was pretty understanding. She said the job is still open even if I quit. It's really stupid of me, I know, to quit a high-paying job over something as simple as tending to a flower shop.

But...

Can you blame me? I'm starting to feel that I really have it bad for Gray, despite him having someone else.

"Too bad," I sighed. So what if he has someone else? That doesn't mean I should stop being his friend, right? Right.

"Lucy!"

I looked up when my mother entered my room and smiled.

"I thought you were still asleep, but it looks like you're ready."

I smiled at her. "I was just lying around, feeling a bit lazy but hey, I get bored doing nothing for so long."

"Well, good, Gray's here to pick you up."

"Oh, right." I followed my mom outside, cursing myself for forgetting that he actually made it a point to take me to and from work, saying that it's a lot safer. "I wonder why you and dad are fine with it."

"Hmm? Why not?" my mom asked, turning to me as I kissed her cheek for a goodbye. My dad had already left for work. "And I thought work won't start until January 6?"

"Gray isn't even my boyfriend, or courting me for that matter, yet you two let him act as if he is one. And yes, work officially starts on the 6th, but we still need to water the flowers and all."

"I don't see why he isn't courting you, and I really do hope he'll be your boyfriend." She smiled at me. "Gray's such a nice boy."

"Yeah, I know." I smiled nervously. Mom's right about him, he's just too perfect for me, and maybe... his special someone is as perfect as he is.

"Lucy, hurry now."

I grinned when my mom ushered me out of the house and waved at Gray who smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before passing his helmet to me. Without bothering to ask why he still doesn't have a spare, I took it from his hands and put it on, waving to my mom before sitting down behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. He soon took off when I tightened my grip, leaning my helmet-covered head to his back, wishing that I didn't have to wear the stupid headgear to get a better feel of him. This is the closest thing I could get.

* * *

"Hmm... Lilies...check..." I murmured, a hundred percent sure that I've watered those flowers. "...Lotuses..." I smiled and sprinkled a few drops, imagining the little flowers thanking me. "Check."

I glanced at Gray, seeing him quietly do his part. We divided the flowers in half after all, so he gets that other side. He's already at the roses section, and as always, he would pause and look at the many colors of roses, his eyes half-closing when they landed on the white and pink ones. If I remember correctly, Mira once said that pink and white roses combined meant "I love you still and always will".

"Um..."

Gray snapped from his train of thoughts and looked at me, and I could feel my face heat up when his eyes gazed at me, and I suddenly forgot why I called his attention, or why I even bothered to.

I saw him raise a brow, and I think my face turned redder, if that was possible, and I looked back to the flowers, deciding to just pretend as if I didn't call him. Unfortunately, I kind of felt him behind me, which caused me to stiffen all of a sudden.

"What?"

Blinking, I turned my head slightly to look at how Gray patiently waited for me to answer him.

"Erm...you seemed...dazed earlier."

"...Aa," he replied, turning back to the roses. "...I just remembered something."

I couldn't help but snort, which caused him to turn back to me with another arched brow.

"Or someone," I muttered, wondering if he noted how bitter I actually sounded all of a sudden. "Forget I said that."

"...Well, yeah," he said, turning back to the roses as he picked up a white one. "It's not something but someone, you're right."

And again, I saw the pain and guilt, and possibly regret, in his navy blue eyes. Could he have broken up with the girl and is now wishing he didn't? Or does he terribly miss her and only hoped that he had done something for her first before going here? Are they still together..? Or did they end their relationship due to distance? Is she part of the military students too? Did they both go to NDA?

So many questions are plaguing my head, and I can't even ask him one.

"Hn." Gray closed his eyes and sighed, before returning the white rose and heading over to the next batch of flowers.

"What's her name?" I asked all of a sudden, mentally kicking myself for bothering.

"...It means 'Beautiful Flower'..." He murmured. "Mika, Mika Jaden."

"How is she connected to the roses?" I asked, holding back what I thought were tears as I tried to compose myself and watered the flowers at the same time. Gray didn't seem to mind talking about her, but if he stops, then I'll stop.

"It's more on white roses actually," he said, not looking at me, but I did turn to see his expression.

Gray's eyebrows were furrowed as he eyed the white roses.

"Instead of giving me red roses when she confessed, she handed me white ones instead," he sighed. "It had so many meanings all at once. She said she was charmed by me, said she considered her love innocent and pure, mentioned something about my silence all the time, and lastly, she said that to her, I was heavenly."

Well, Mika is right about that.

"That was last year's Valentine's Day."

Damn. So she confessed to him last year, and now, they're about to reach two years.

"That's romantic."

I glared at Mira who didn't bother to say anything else other than that.

"Seems like all the good guys are always taken, huh?" She grinned at me, and I glared further. "But cheer up Lucy, there's bound to be someone out there for you."

"Che, yeah. By the time I turn old most likely."

"It's better than being alone."

"Mira!"

"Haha! Just kidding Lucy!" She winked playfully at me, before turning her head elsewhere, her lips suddenly forming a wide grin, before she ran off, leaving me behind as I sighed and shook my head, smiling slightly upon seeing Mira hug Freed, who carried her in his arms as she laughed and he gave a small smile.

Suddenly, the thought of Dan once doing those things to me, making me happy, keeping me alive, letting me feel loved, ran through my head, and my smile faded, and I lowered my head upon remembering what we once had.

"Hey."

I blinked when someone placed a hand on my head, and I looked up, seeing a familiar black laced bracelet on the right wrist of the owner, the rectangular silver charm that was attached to the lace had the engraved name of the owner. That was the gift I had given Gray last Christmas.

"Do you know how stupid you look standing in the middle of the room and staring at the floor?"

Suddenly, a vein popped at the side of my head, and I turned to yell at him, unfortunately, I couldn't upon seeing his eyes looking worriedly at me.

So, he wasn't teasing me after all...

"Sorry..." I unconsciously touched the pendant resting between my collar bone. This was what I got from Gray. It was a silver chain that had a small diamond shape pendant, and engraved on the pendant was a full-bloom cherry blossom. "I just...remembered something."

"Hn. Your ex?"

Why is it that Gray can easily read me like an open book in just a span of three months?

"Were you and him like Mira and Freed?"

"Yeah." I smiled slightly. "I...don't really know why it turned out like this."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Gray turn to the happy couple a few feet away from us, his hand was still on my head, until it moved to my shoulder, and I blushed at the idea of him having one arm around me, but that thought disappeared when he suddenly had me in a headlock, and started to drag me towards the two.

"H-hey! I'm a girl! Are you forgetting?!"

"Hn. Things happen for a reason Lucy." I stopped complaining and looked at Gray when he finally let go. "Remember that." And he went towards Freed who raised his hand in greeting, Mira waving enthusiastically at him. I sighed and jogged after him, smiling at Freed in greeting before asking what he was doing here.

Apparently, he and Gray had decided to head to the mall to check out the new arcade.

* * *

"Aww man..!" Mira grumbled as I smiled nervously while she glared menacingly at her defeated character on the glowing screen.

"Mira, maybe you ought to try a different game?" I suggested, getting tired of standing for so long only to see Mira's ass get kicked in Tekken. "Maybe we ought to go look for Freed and Gray."

"Ah geez, they're probably playing those guy games..."

I raised a brow and smirked. "You're also playing one."

"...Let's go look for them," Mira suddenly said, grabbing my arm as she dragged me around the place, stopping upon seeing Freed playing basketball. "Freed, where's Gray?" she asked, looking around.

As soon as Freed was done playing, he turned to us and pointed to his left. Mira let go of me and hugged Freed's arm as the three of us walked to where Gray was, seeing him engaged in playing Time Crisis 4. My eyes instantly went to his score, and I gaped, then turned to his life points, which was still complete. It made me wonder if he died earlier and continued to play, or if he was just this good.

"How many times have you swiped the card?" Freed asked, obviously amazed at the score and life points.

"Once," Gray answered, eyes still fixated on the screen as the game began a new chapter. "It's easy to predict where the enemies are hiding."

Did he just say it was easy? Hell! Time Crisis 2 was supposed to be easy but I still kept dying! How can part 4 be easy?!

.

.

.

Right. He graduated from NDA, from a strategic course no less.

"You're pretty good," Freed commented, watching intently as Gray had no sweat in shooting down the bad guys, only having to hit them once. Aside from that, majority of his shots were on the opponent's head.

"Are you some kind of sharp shooter?" Mira asked, gaping. "Because it's the first time I actually met, or saw, someone who played this with so much ease." I noticed how her brows furrowed. "Unless this isn't your first time?"

"Hn. For your first question, I scored high in dexterity back in NDA. Lastly, no. This is really my first time playing this game."

"You ought to try playing a sniper game," Freed suggested. "You'd score high, for sure."

I didn't know why, but I suddenly swiped my card and joined him. He, Freed, and Mira looked at me, and I just grinned at them with a peace sign before taking the gun into my hand and preparing myself for battle. "I've always wanted to try this game, but I always end up backing out, since no one would play with me." I stopped and eyed Gray who stared back. "That is, if it's okay..."

He smirked. "Hn."

I sighed, nodding as Mira cheered and started calling the others to inform them of the news. She wanted all of us to celebrate New Year's Eve together, and after forcing me to agree, she did not stop being so hyper over it.

"Sorry about this Lucy."

I smiled at Freed, silently saying it wasn't a big deal. He gave one nod and went over to calm down his girlfriend, since a lot of people are beginning to stare at our group. I took note that most of the people were staring at Mira and Freed, but my eyes caught how a few girls have turned from the couple to gawk at Gray who just stood there, minding his own business.

"Did you get stared at by girls back in NDA too?" I asked, grinning when Gray turned a bit red and looked away.

"Sadly," he murmured.

I laughed at him. "I bet your girlfriend was jealous," I said, walking a few feet away from him as he stared at me with a raised brow. I turned back to him, wondering what was wrong.

"What...?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You know, your girlfriend!" I said. "I'm pretty sure she was jealous at the other girls that stared at you."

"...Lucy, what made you-"

"Heh. I'd like to meet Mika someday," I forced myself to smile, but I could feel how my eyes were starting to sting from the idea that he's taken, and that he can't possibly return the same feeling I harbor for him.

"Lucy, listen," Gray said, grabbing my arm when I was about to walk away. "I don't have a girlfrined. Mika isn't my girlfriend."

.

.

.

"Huh?"

I must have sounded pretty stupid.

Gray sighed, lowered his head for a moment, before raising it to look at me.

"Mika is not my girlfriend," he said. "What made you say she is?"

"...She reminds you of roses, right?" I asked. "I see how you look at the flowers with so much pain, regret, and guilt..." I murmured, looking down to avoid his gaze because they were distracting me. "And whenever you talk about her, it's like...you and her...are together...or you broke up...or..." I shut my eyes, hoping that my hair covered them. "And she confessed to you, how am I suppose to not think that...she's not your girlfriend?"

"I didn't say anything about returning her feelings, nor did I tell you that I already have a girlfriend."

"But-"

I got cut off when he spoke again.

"Don't assume things, Lucy."

Great. I cried every night at the idea of Gray belonging to someone, who isn't even his girlfriend.

"Then...why?" I was on a roll, why not interrogate the former soldier?

"It's...a long story," he said, letting my shoulders go, and I saw that look on his face again, I saw how his eyes expressed those same feelings of pain, regret, and guilt... and it made me want to hug him, and that's what I did, not minding how surprised he was at my sudden action.

And it made me wonder...

...Could he have loved Mika but didn't say it?

* * *

I feel like I don't want New Year's Eve to arrive. I wish that I would fall asleep and miss it. I hope that Mira won't remember about the plan she had formed.

Damn it.

Curse this life of mine. Everything doesn't go the way I want it to.

Just when I was about to drift off to sleep, my parents burst in and tell me to get dressed, saying that my friends have arrived. My female friends who have their boyfriends also made sure to bring Gray along.

My parents came along, taking us to the center of Magnolia where a crowd consisting of kids, teenagers and young adults alike were gathered. I saw couples holding hands, fingers intertwined and eyeing the gigantic clock on the big screen TV that had the countdown for midnight displayed. I heard how some lovers talked about the legend of kissing just as the clock struck twelve, a said rumor that has been passed on and on which will keep lovers together for an eternity.

…Didn't work for me. I'm currently single, as you can see.

I saw how Mira hugged Freed's arm; the boy looked stoic, but I knew he enjoyed being with his girlfriend. I smiled at how Laxus chatted with Cana who relished every second of it. I giggled at Levy who told Gajeel that they would kiss by twelve midnight. I shook my head at how Erza was keeping her eyes away from Jellal's who admired her more especially tonight; in his eyes reflected love. Laxus's gaze showed care as they were glued to Cana's face. The piercing gaze Gajeel always had seemed a bit different tonight for they were much softer upon staring at Levy's excited face. The way Jellal had offered his coat when he saw Erza imperceptibly quiver.

After thinking about all of this, my smile turned to a frown, until my eyes turned sadly to other couples. Maybe I was meant to be alone. Perhaps finding my true love, my Mr. Right, my one and only, my soul mate, my everything, is not for me.

"Hey."

I turned, seeing Gray looking at me. "H-huh?" I replied dumbly.

And just when I thought I would be out of the unlucky in love list, I've come to face the fact that it will never happen, for my name is written with permanent ink on that list. It will never be erased.

"Look up," he told me, and I did, and I felt the snowflakes fall on my forehead. I know for a fact that the white, sparkling diamonds have covered a bit of my hair, and I was very much aware of how this evening turned out to be magical, yet quite sorrowful for me.

"Dan…" I breathed, seeing how my breath formed a cloud before me, reminding me of how cold it is, making me recall how my ex used to wrap an arm around me to keep me warm, to make me feel loved, to let me know I'm safe.

But right now, it's not going to happen. It's the first night of New Year's that I would feel alone.

"Lucy?"

I glanced at Gray, seeing him looking at me, his eyes always showing how he's so worried about me when I'm silent and not my usual cheery self.

"You're not in the mood," he observed, staring at me, watching how my eyes were half-closed and my head lowered, and turned to the side. "Are you feeling alright?" I flushed when Gray's hand touched my forehead, feeling for my temperature, and I can't help but want to just push him away, only to realize how my hands won't move. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No," I murmured. In fact, I want him to actually comfort me, in a way a boyfriend does to his girlfriend. I want him to hold me the way Dan did. But how can he? Gray's not my lover, he's just a friend. "Are you even supposed to be here?" I asked him, though I was sure my tone sounded a bit harsh, for when I looked at him, I saw how his eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before half-closing and looking away. I know it wasn't right, especially since he was only being concerned, but what can I do? I'm bitter. That's how I'm reacting to the stupid realization of loving someone who will never return the same deep feelings.

"What do you mean by that?"

And I was just glad that the fireworks started to signal the New Year, the loud noise of the crowd cheering and greeting each other a "Happy New Year" was able to drown out what I just yelled at Gray, who stood still, staring at me, trying to speak louder for me to hear, but we both couldn't. In fact, we both shouldn't bother.

We realized that it was futile to try to yell louder than the others, so we just resorted to staying silent, looking at each other. Gray's eyes were a bit narrowed but looking quite hurt. Mine showed how annoyed I was, and how I wanted to be his girlfriend so badly.

"You're right," he suddenly said, voice cold, managing to find the right time to speak, for it was when most of the people have quieted down, it was when lovers did a second round in kissing. "I shouldn't be here." And I regretfully watched Gray turn his back to me and make his way through the crowd. I just stood, eyes widened, fists clenched, mind yelling and willing my feet to move, but I couldn't, not after what I just yelled at him. I shouldn't blame him for what I'm feeling, I shouldn't have told him how I didn't want him to be next to me and how I wished that it was Dan and not him, because in reality, I actually desired for him to stay beside me…

"Gray…"

…Eternally.

* * *

"_Take it to a whisper, just a little louder."_

* * *

**_How was that for you?_**

**_Special thanks to reviewers, followers, and favoriters :)_**


	4. February: Sweets for My Sweets

_**Well, I'm glad that you guys are liking this story. Oh, I also made it a bit easier to tell when the scenes change.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**_

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 4**

**February: Sweets for My Sweets**

* * *

"_Say it again for me, 'coz I love the way it feels..."_

* * *

Well, this sucks.

I mean, I had no idea that Gray wouldn't even talk to me, unless he needed to. How was I to know that he'd be hurt from what I said last New Year's Eve? It's been a month and two weeks, and he still won't talk to me like he normally does.

I sighed and continued to stare at my mobile phone, waiting, hoping, and wishing that he would answer my messages. I feel like some kind of desperate girl! I think I've sent him over fifty messages! Maybe even more!

"I wonder if he's getting annoyed...?"

It was tempting to just call Gray and hope he picks up, but I doubt he would. It was bad enough that I thought he had a girlfriend, and it was embarrassing that I pushed him away, only to actually want him near me.

I feel so stupid, despite getting honors back in high school. What's the point of graduating college with high grades and great awards if my brain is a failure when it comes to life? Ah geez.

"Lucy?"

My room's door opened, and I turned to look at my mother who just entered, dressed in an elegant off-white dress.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, sitting up.

She smiled at me and went to sit next to me. "Why aren't you ready for dinner?"

"Um...is tonight _that _special?"

"It's Valentine's day Lucy." She smiled at me. "Your father and I decided to spend this day with you."

I smiled gratefully, since mom and dad always spend this day of the year together, while my ex and I were always having those rare expensive dinner dates. But since I'm currently single, I'm really thankful for my parents deciding to stay with me, but I didn't want to spoil this special day for them.

"It's alright mom, you and dad can leave for Valentine's you know." I grinned sheepishly. "Besides, this day means that girls are the ones who should give and spend, and I wouldn't want you to spend on me too."

"Don't worry, your dad and I set up a double date."

"Huh?" I blinked. "Wait. You mean...?"

"You're coming with us with another boy to escort you."

"But-"

"We already asked him, and we insisted. He's with your father right now, downstairs, waiting for us to finish up."

I sighed, and smiled weakly. "Okay, I'll got get changed." And as soon as mom left, I suddenly realized, while I was putting on my baby blue spaghetti strapped dress, that I forgot to ask who my mother set me up for. Shrugging it off, I struggled a bit before managing to zip up the dress's zipper on my back and lastly, I did some double-check on my attire before smiling in satisfaction.

This dress was one of my favorite clothes. It somehow sparkled when a light would be directed at me, and I can feel myself glowing.

Heh.

Anyway, I decided that a little make-up wouldn't hurt, and I didn't bother to fix my hair so much, I just decided to hold it up from behind with a clip, leaving my bangs to frame my face, and then I headed for my room's door.

"Hmm..." I glanced at the necklace that Gray got me last Christmas, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to put it on tonight, so I did. "I guess this should do." I murmured, slipping on my high heeled sandals, before exiting my room and climbing down the stairs.

But as soon as I reached the living room, where my parents and date were waiting, I suddenly wished I pretended to be too sick to go out, because apparently, my date for tonight is Gray, and he didn't look too pleased at the idea.

"Mom..." I hissed, making sure that she and I were the only ones who can hear. "You did this on purpose!"

She smiled innocently, but I knew better.

"Of course not, how was I to know that you and Gray weren't in good terms? Besides, he didn't look like he was annoyed at the idea."

"Duh. He wouldn't dare tell you and dad that he's mad at your only daughter."

"We're here anyway, so just make-up and have fun."

I gritted my teeth when she pushed me lightly towards Gray, who had a blank expression on his face, and it was unfair that he gets to look good in any facial expression he makes, while I need to keep note on how I always look.

I felt my heart beat a lot faster than ever when he took his right hand out of his pants' pocket and offered his right arm to me. Sighing, I took it, my face turning red when I touched him, and let him lead me to our table.

My parents planned this whole thing, I'm sure of it.

"Sorry."

I blinked, not quite sure if I heard him right, so I looked up at Gray.

"Pardon...?"

He sighed, and turned to meet my gaze.

"I said I'm sorry."

"...For what?"

Because, seriously? I really had no idea why he was apologizing. He didn't do anything wrong.

So...why?

"Last New Year's Eve," he murmured. "I should have understood what you were feeling at that time."

My brows furrowed, and he raised a brow at my sudden action.

Gray continued to stare at me with questioning eyes, while I studied him for a bit, before opening my mouth to say something.

"Just who the heck are you?"

"...What?"

It was his turn to be confused, but I was still puzzled at his behavior.

"I never thought of you to be the first one to apologize over something that isn't even your fault."

"Hn."

Gray suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor, and I felt my face flush.

"It takes two to tango, Lucy," he whispered in my ear, wrapping one arm around my waist in order to hold me closer to him, while his other hand held one of my own in a tight yet gentle grip. He started leading the dance, and I followed, my mind wandering to another daydream, until I almost tripped.

"Sorry. I'm not a very good dancer," I muttered in mortification. "And also for...yelling at you when you were just trying to help."

"Forgiven," he said, smirking slightly. "And...is my apology accepted as well?"

I smiled sheepishly. "That depends."

"On what?"

"I'm not that easy Gray."

"Hn." He stopped moving, took a few steps back, and then bowed down a bit to me, one arm extended towards me as he looked up and, for the first time, gave me a tiny smile, yet it was a sincere one. "Will the princess be willing to forgive me if I ask her for another dance?"

I couldn't help but giggle at him, but I ended up accepting his offer. He was charming that way, and pretty cute, so I just couldn't resist.

"I'm still waiting for an answer."

I looked at him directly in the eye, allowing myself to drown in his deep pools of ebony, and boldly placed a hand on his cheek, pushing some of his bangs away. "You're forgiven."

* * *

"Yes, Mira, we're about to head home now, and my mom is insisting him to stay for a cup of coffee." I laughed a bit at Mira's hyperactive voice from the other line. I was currently in the powder room, freshening up before meeting my parents and Gray outside to prepare for our way back home. "Anyway, I have to go now. I think they've waited long enough."

"Alright then, enjoy Lucy! Sorry that the girls and I had other plans..."

"It's fine, I understand," I said with a smile. "You're all in love, I'm happy for you and the others, so, it's okay."

"What about you?"

"...I've got a great friend, Mira. I'll be fine."

"Hmm...you sure you don't plan on confessing to Mr. Rawr...?"

"Mira..."

"Just asking." I giggled; that was Mira for you. "Alright then Lucy, see you tomorrow at work!"

"Hah! As if you'll be there!"

"Hm. True."

We both laughed and bid our farewells, and I finally stepped out of the powder room and apologized to my parents, and to Gray, for keeping them waiting.

They just shook their heads, and my parents led the way back to the car, while Gray offered me his arm, which I did not hesitate to take.

So, yeah, we might not be lovers, but I guess I can live with just being friends – it's a lot better than not talking to each other.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I blinked, and then turned to Gray to give him a smile. "Yeah, don't worry, I think it's time I seriously forget about my ex and move on."

"Hn." He looked away from me, but somehow, I think I saw relief in his eyes. "I'm glad," he murmured, and I felt my face turn red, hoping that what I heard actually meant something.

"Why?"

Gray looked at me with a raised brow.

"Why are you glad I mean..."

"Well," he trailed off for a while, and I waited for his answer. "I know that you're always getting hurt whenever you remember him, so by moving on..."

I didn't bother to listen to the rest; it's just like me to think that there was something to what he said, but still, it looks like Gray and I will be just friends.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for coffee or tea?"

I sighed. My mom is pretty persistent, but as what Gray said, it was getting late, and that he should get going.

"Oh, alright, some other time then?"

It was tempting to pull my mother away from Gray – I'm starting to feel embarassed.

"Oh, wait!" I called him back when mom and dad headed upstairs.

Gray stopped to turn back to me, as I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed one of the two neatly wrapped boxes from the counter. I giggled a bit, much like how a high school girl would when she spots her crush, and instantly ran back to where Gray was.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said with a smile, handing him the box.

At first, I had this feeling that Gray wouldn't want to take it, but when he gave a small smile and accepted the box, I felt my face turn red, my lips form a big grin, and my heart fluttering. What was strange about my reactions is that when I was with Dan, I did not experience this kind of feeling.

"Thanks," he said. "Night."

"N-Night," I stammered, holding in my girlish squeal. As soon as Gray took off on his motorcycle, I started acting like a teenager who just got asked out by a guy she likes. It was so tempting to call the girls, but I kept reminding myself that what I gave Gray was a box of chocolates meant to be given to friends.

With a small sigh, I headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. Upon arriving there, I saw my mom holding another box of chocolates while searching for something.

"Lost something mom?"

"You could say that," she said, eyeing me. "Did you give the chocolates to Gray?"

"Yeah, why?"

I saw her eyes widen.

"Lucy! You gave him the box that I was supposed to hand to your father!"

"Wait, you mean, I gave him the Honmei-chocolates?!"

Oh shit.

Honmei-chocolates are meant for a serious relationship – or rather, it's like a sign that I'm confessing my love for Gray! Damn it! Crap! Hell no! The Giri-chocolate was supposed to be for him as a way of thanking him for everything! Shit!

"What're we going to-"

Before my mom could finish, I sprinted out of the house, glad that I was able to change into a pair running shoes and jeans, with a loose white long-sleeved button-up shirt. However, it's just my luck that the weatherman is right today; it was really a downpour!

"Agh! Screw the rain!" I yelled, my mind set on retrieving that Honmei-chocolate before Gray opens it. But what the heck am I thinking?! He's probably seen it by now! I mean, my place isn't near his, but he didn't go back home on foot! Shit! Gray! Please don't open that box!

But as I continued running, I kept thinking of the what if's...

What if he's seen them, how would he react? What if he rejects me? What if he can't because he doesn't want to hurt me? What if...what if...

I had no idea that I was already banging on his front door. And as soon as it opened, it felt like time stopped when our eyes met.

"Lucy?!"

He looked at me with surprised eyes, and I don't blame him...

"I..." ...have no idea what to say.

"What're you doing here? Get inside!" he said urgently, pulling me in and closing the door, leaving me standing there for a moment, only to come back with a towel. "Here, dry yourself first, I'll get you some change of clothes..."

"Gray..."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to meet my gaze. I held the towel close to my chest, my head was lowered, and I felt really embarassed to be standing there in front of him, soaking wet at that. Not to mention, my top was white and drenched – he could practically see my bra, and that thought alone is making my cheeks flush even more.

"We'll talk later," he told me, and he made a dash towards the stairs to get me some spare clothes.

As I waited for him to return, I tried to calm myself down, since I could hear my heart pounding, as if it's about to come out of my chest. Even though a girl was standing before Gray, a girl who got caught in the rain, a girl who's wearing a white top that looks see-through, a girl who has a fully-developed body...

Gray didn't look at me the way Dan did when he attempted to take my virginity away. He still had that concerned look I always see in his eyes.

"Here."

I hadn't realized that he was back, and I absent-mindedly took the clothes from him. He led me to where the bathroom was, but I did not enter, and just remained standing there, staring at him, and he looked back at me with a confused expression.

"You'll catch a cold that way, go get changed."

He didn't sound demanding, he sounded more like a really caring guy, and that was what made me forget what I was supposed to tell him.

"Lucy, hey!"

I felt Gray grab my shoulders, I felt him shake me out of my trance, but I still could not look away from those dark eyes of his. It's the first thing I noticed and felt attracted to when I first met him, and even until now, whenever I'd look into his eyes, I seem to forget where I am, and could care less if I drowned in those deep pools of ebony.

"Lu-" Without thinking, I cut him off when I tackled him to an embrace and buried my face on his chest, my fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt, refusing to let him go, forcing myself to believe that he was mine – not just a friend, but someone whom I will love, someone who would love me back and never hurt me.

"I..."

Damn it! Why is it so hard to say what I feel? Why can't I tell him?

"Lucy, please," he said, and I think I felt my heart stop for a moment, since he sounded like he already knew, and was about to reject me. "Go get changed first, I don't want you to get sick."

I had no idea that I just let out a breath that I have been holding...

Silence engulfed us both as we sat beside each other on his couch, a few inches away from each other, with two cups of steaming hot tea on the center table to keep us warm. The rain did not go away, but rather, it poured much heavier than earlier, leaving me stranded here, alone with Gray, whom I feel I'm bothering.

"Sorry," I mumbled, causing him to blink and turn his head to me. "I'm probably a bother to you right now," I said, sticking my knees together as my fingers curled up, clutching the fabric of the loose shorts he lent me.

I can feel his eyes on me, but I had my long hair hide my face from his view, so that he won't see my blush, or notice my discomfort.

"You're not being a bother Lucy, why would you think you are?"

"Just a feeling, you know," I confessed. "You could be doing other things than sitting here and waiting for me to go home."

"Hn. I've got nothing better to do."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious."

"So..." I guess I should just get this over with. "...Did you open the box?"

"Aa."

Shit.

I glanced at Gray, glad that he had his head turned elsewhere.

"And...did you...taste it?"

"Aa."

"I thought you didn't like sweets?"

I watched as he closed his eyes and leaned back. "I don't, but you gave them to me."

"You don't have to force yourself."

"I'm not," he said bluntly. "It's just that...I didn't want to not eat at least one, it's like I'm treating what you gave me as trash if that's the case."

I managed a small smile, but it soon faded as I felt that I had to bring the truth out now, to let Gray know how I really feel. I can't tell him that the chocolate was meant for my father, so I had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"Was it...good?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "It's been a while since I had one actually."

"Honmei...?"

He looked at me when I said that, but I did not attempt to correct myself, because I knew that he was waiting for me to admit it. Gray is smart, I know that, and he won't play dumb for long.

"No," he said, eyes still looking into mine. "The taste."

"I'm glad you like it."

And once again, silence became our other company, but his eyes were still locked onto mine, and I did not make a move to turn away.

"Will you just tell me the truth?" Gray's brows did not furrow, but his eyes were slightly narrowed.

I couldn't find my voice, I just stared back at him, unsure of what to do, of what to say...

"Are you in love with me?" he asked.

And I couldn't help it when my eyes grew blurry, and when tears just came out.

"I...I have to go." I got up from the couch and rushed towards the door. I felt pathetic for crying in front of him, as well as for struggling to twist the door knob to open the front door.

"Lucy."

I froze when Gray held my hand that was on the door knob. He was directly behind me, and I could feel him towering over me, and if he'd want to, he can corner me easily.

"Don't go." He paused for a moment, as I remained silent. "It's still raining outside, wait for the storm to pass."

I got mad at him for that, since I thought he didn't want me to go because he wanted me to stay here, as in, in the romantic way I mean. But I can't snap at him, it was my fault this whole thing started...

"Just let me go," I whispered, turning around to face him, raising my head to meet his gaze. He wasn't surprised to see me silently crying, but I could see how his brows furrowed at what I said. "Let me go," I repeated, meaning it literally, at the same time, telling him to just forget about me and move on, because I really can't stand being here anymore, I'm afraid that I might break down if I stay too near him.

"Tch." I saw Gray form a glare, and I flinched when he slammed one hand against the door near the side of my head. I glanced at his hand for a moment, before my eyes widened when he leaned down, his eyes in level with mine. "No," he said firmly, leaning closer, and I swear my heart pounded so hard.

"I won't let you."

"Then say you love me!" I cried out, desperate. I knew from the very beginning that I was falling for him. The moment our eyes met on that day, the day he saved me from Dan, I knew that he caught me, I knew that he was the one whom I would fall in love with. I tried to pull way, forced myself to remain as just friends with him, but at the same time, I didn't want to ignore what I feel for him. "Say...that you want to be with me..." I said, barely above a whisper. "Tell me that you care for me, more than a friend, that you've fallen for me, that you're returning my feelings..."

"I can't..." he said, sounding as if it was painful for him to admit it.

"Why can't you?!" I yelled, fists clenched. "I love you Gray! I love you so much!"

"Lucy, I...I don't..." It was the first time I saw him so confused and unsure of what he was about to say. "I can't."

"It's just four words Gray! It's so simple!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, but as soon as our lips were so close, I stopped and pulled back, feeling weak all of a sudden as my back hit the door behind me, as I felt my knees beginning to shake and give away.

"I don't want to hurt you." My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but let my tears fall. He saw that I was crying, and he quickly pulled me into his arms. "Just let me go," I said to him. "No. I won't." And I wish he'd say it again.

"Please," I begged. "Spare me from this." I turned my head away, refusing to return his warm embrace. "Just let me go home, and I'll forget about this."

"I said I won't," he repeated, his hug tightening.

"You're hurting me Gray...you're hurting me the way Dan did..." I pushed him away. "You're both the same," I murmured. "In terms of breaking my heart."

Gray was taken aback from what I said, and I took this as an opportunity to open the door and to run back home; this time, not holding back the remaining tears I have yet to shed.

I wanted to be with him, I saw the possibility of us being together for an eternity, because I felt it – I felt that he was the one, I really did, and I've never been so sure in my whole life, until I met him.

So close yet still so far...

* * *

"_When you're telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind."_

* * *

**_Hope all of you like the drama!_**

**_Special thanks to the reviewers, followers, and favoriters :D_**


	5. March: The Most Important Thing

**_Here's chapter 5!_**

**_Important: Okay, just to let you know I switched Juvia and Erza. So in the first couple chapters instead of Juvia it's Erza. Sorry about the small change. So those of you who have read this might be surprised by the change. If it bothers you, I suggest you read chapter one again only. Just let me know if there are some mix-ups, and I'll fix them. Once again, sorry!_**

**_Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)_**

**____****I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 5**

**March: The Most Important Thing**

* * *

"_Say it again for me, it's like the whole world stops to listen..."_

* * *

"Aren't you going to pick that up?"

I shook my head, continuing to ignore my mobile as it kept ringing.

"It's Dan again," my mom said, checking the caller ID. "This is the tenth time he's attempted to talk to you Lucy, just answer it."

"No."

"Dear, what happened?"

"...Nothing."

"Is he bothering you?"

"He still won't stop."

I noticed how my mom's brows knitted, and then, she left my room, bringing my phone along with her.

When I closed my eyes, I heard my father's voice, and he sounded really angry. Next thing I knew, I heard my mom talking to someone on the telephone. Yes, they were that loud, and I wished I just pretended to be asleep when mom called Gray over.

"Are you going to remain silent the whole time?"

I looked up at him, then looked back down at my pasta, poking it with my fork before turning to take a sip from my glass of cola.

"Lucy."

Against my will, I raised my head to meet his gaze.

"You don't have to say yes to my parents all the time you know," I muttered, eyes narrowing before turning back to my food. It's pretty amazing how I can't seem to eat my Carbonara, considering that it's my favorite food. "It's not like you're trying to win me over."

Gray sighed, and I took a quick look at him, seeing how he leaned back on the chair, one hand over his forehead and eyes, but I could tell that he was trying to be patient with me, and it's only a matter of time before he snaps.

Heh. Let's see him try.

"If you've got better things to do than wasting your time with me, then go do it, I'll be fine on my own," I said, dropping the fork and leaning back on my chair, my arms crossing, head turning to the window to look at the people that walked by. "Besides, I was forced to go with you."

"You don't understand..." he said, his voice was pretty soft, but he intended to let me hear it. "You just don't get it."

"Get what? Undrstand what?" I hissed, leaning towards him with a glare, as he greeted mine with calm, narrowed eyes, the kind of look that he has when he's trying to get his point across. "I'm not a psychologist, Gray, in case you haven't noticed." I gritted my teeth, trying to not snap at him. We won't get anywhere if I start yelling my head off. "I don't understand you, even if I try to."

"That's because you're bitter."

Ouch. That really hurt a lot, and I'm pretty sure he was aware of it.

"Bitter on what?" I snapped. "What makes you think that just because I was rejected by you, automatically means I'm bitter about it?"

Gray's eyes formed a glare, and for a moment, I almost winced.

"I didn't reject you."

Okay, now I'm confused.

"I just said that I can't," he continued, as I remained staring. "You're bitter about him, not about me."

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why can he read me like an open book? Why can't I do the same to him? Am I that transparent?

"When it's about him, you get into your worse possible moods, and unfortunately for me, I became your release for anger."

Well, duh, Gray. I doubt you'd tell me to stop ranting, and I'd doubt you'd give me comfort that I don't need, that's why it's so easy to talk to you about my ex! Ugh! Now why didn't I say that out loud?! Damn me...

"And since you claim to be fine on your own," oh shit, he got up from his seat, oh shit, he really is going to leave me! Ah damn my mouth! It won't open at the right time! Damn it! Say something Lucy! "Here." He left me a good amount of money to pay for what we ordered, and then, he just...left...

What the heck is wrong with me? I mean, it's my fault, right? Mom wouldn't call him to accompany me if I just answered Dan's damn call! But...I don't want to talk to him, I want to talk to Gray, not Dan. I want to get over my ex, and move on... I want... I...

Without thinking, I just got up and ran towards the door, hoping to catch up to Gray. Forget hesitation, forget my ex, forget everything! I already said it last month, I already cofnessed to Gray! What if he thought that he was just a replacement? Is that why he said he can't? Does he think I haven't moved on? I should've caught on quicker!

"Gray!" Thank goodness he was just up ahead. "Gray, please! Just wait!"

Screw how the people were looking.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him from behind, causing him to stop walking. "I'm sorry, okay? Just...just don't leave me..." My voice turned softer, there was no need for me to yell, since he was there to hear me out, the way one of his hands rested over my arms was proof that he'd listen.

* * *

"Get warmed up."

I smiled my thanks to him as I took the warm can of coffee from him while he sat down next to me on the park's bench. It was still a bit chilly when night time came at March, but if it meant having him sit nearer, I'm fine with it.

"You ready to talk yet?" he asked me.

Gray is...how should I put it? He's really sweet in his own way. He accompanied me for the whole day today, not once complaining when all I did was window shop, or browse through dresses without buying anything. He just waited for me patiently, and in a way, I felt bad for letting him wait so long.

"I think I finally understand why you can't," I murmured. "You...thought I see Dan in you, huh?"

"That's one reason."

"Then, you believe that I haven't moved on?"

"That's another."

"Sorry," I whispered, taking a sip from the warm coffee. "Maybe...in a way, I did see some of Dan in you, since you're both silent, yet the company is really comforting and welcoming." I smiled a bit, not looking at Gray just yet. "But still, you're both so different; I've only realized now that...compared to how I feel for you, the way I felt for Dan seems like just a crush..."

"Why is that?"

"I...that's what I'd like to know." I felt my cheeks turn red. "Maybe I liked Dan, maybe I did at some point love him, but it felt like it's just because I needed him, or maybe because I didn't want to be alone..."

"Nobody wants to be alone, no matter what they say."

I glanced at Gray and saw how his eyes stared off, looking dazed.

"Even loners long for company," he continued, lowering his head slightly to hide his eyes behind his bangs. "They just haven't found the right person."

I noticed that Gray likes to talk that way, straight to the point, but kind of vague and lacking. Maybe I was drawn to his mystery, perhaps his dark eyes held so many expressions that he couldn't display in public, or it could be because...I really have fallen in love with him.

"You said you love me," he turned to meet my gaze. "But why me?"

"Like I said," I mustered up the courage to reach out for one of his hands, and intertwined my fingers with his without breaking eye contact. "I'd like to find out why it's you. Sure you've got the looks, that's a plus, but in the past months that I got to spend time with you, I guess...it just...grew."

I had no idea how to react when I felt his fingers intertwine with mine as well, nor what I'd say or do when he placed his free hand on my cheek to push away some of the pink strands on my face. Somehow, it just felt right sitting there with him, it felt so nice and comforting knowing that his eyes only see me and not what's beyond or around me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you the way he did," Gray said to me. "I didn't mean to, I thought you'd caught on quicker."

I smiled a bit, tilting my head towards his hand, for I didn't want him to remove it just yet. "It's okay, the words just came out, so, I'm sorry too."

Right now, I won't pester him to answer my confession, I'll just have to wait for him to say it on his own. It's not like I'd meet someone and fall for that person, and it's not like I'm that desperate to find a partner. With a friend like Gray, I felt, for the first time, contented with my life.

* * *

I've been humming a happy tune to myself as I catered to the flowers. I was aware of how Mira was staring weirdly at me, but I ignored it and just continued with watering the beautiful blossoms.

"Lucy...?"

I turned to Mira with a smile.

"Hm?"

She blinked a few times, and then sighed. "You're weird, I mean, it's Gray's day off, and you're happy he's not here?"

"Wow," I said. "It's the first time you said his name properly, no nicknames used."

"Well, Freed's been telling me to stop because it didn't sound right." She grinned. "I think he's jealous."

"No I'm not."

We both turned to the door where Freed entered, greeted me with a nod of his head, and then headed towards Mira.

"I just told you to stop because it was freaking Gray out," Freed explained. "He told me himself."

I giggled, and Mira just gave a nervous laugh, before she squealed, causing me to turn towards her, wondering what happened.

"Freed! You're so sweet!" she exclaimed, and I smiled, now knowing why Mira's mother gave Gray the day off today.

"I hope this is acutally alright with you," Freed said. "I don't think giving you a white rose is appropriate since you're already surrounded by flowers."

It was March 14, it was White Day today, and Mira just got a white teddy bear from Freed, and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"By the way, Lucy," I turned to Freed when he called me. "I ran into a friend of yours from high school, his name was Hibiki, I think." He scratched the back of his head, trying to recall. "He said something about paying you back for the money he borrowed."

"Oh, him!" I said, grinning. "I guess that jerk finally got his pay!" I chuckled, recalling how a male nurse from the hospital I worked back then borrowed money from me to buy his little sister a birthday present. "Did he say where?"

"Yeah, a cafe nearby."

"Ah! Alright!" I turned to Mira. "Mind if I take an early leave?"

"Not at all!" She said, not looking at me since her eyes were still glued to the bear. Might as well split now before she changes her mind. And as soon as I exited the door and ran towards the coffee shop, I only realized too late that I should've questioned how my ex-colleague knew Freed...

"You haven't changed, not even a bit."

Damn. I'm really, really, stupid.

"Missed me? Lucy-_chan_?"

My fists clenched, my teeth gritted. Freed did not know how my ex looked like, he did not know how Dan was such a good actor.

"Not even a bit, you asshole," I hissed.

He frowned for a moment, and then got up from his seat and approached me. I should have ran away, but I just stood my ground, my pride getting the best of me, just to show him that I was not intimidated or afraid of him.

"I want to talk to you," he said, and that caught me off-guard. "I want to clear things up, between us."

"...Sorry," I said, turning around to leave. "I gave up on you, remember?" I pushed the doors open, and left, but he still followed, so I picked up my pace, but so did he.

"I want to go back to the way we used to be, before _that _incident."

"Let me go," I said. "Just let me be." I sounded like I was begging him to. "I already love someone else."

"You mean that guy?" He glared. "Gray, was it?" When he mentioned Gray's name, his tone sounded bitterly angry.

"Yes, _Gray,_" I emphasized, turning to glare at Dan for saying Gray's name as if it was acid. "He's a lot better than you are _ever_ going to be." And I started walking away.

"Lucy, please, just listen!"

He sounded angry, but I was pissed off as well.

"Would you just listen?!" Dan yelled.

I stopped and turned abruptly to glare at him.

"What do you want this time? I told you already! Let me go!"

He grabbed my arm all of a sudden, and it took me a whole lot of will power to not kick him where it hurts the most.

"No, I'm not about to let you go to some other guy."

"Too late for that!" I yelled. "I'm no longer your girl Dan! So let go of me!"

His grip tightened, and I winced. There weren't too many people here at this time, it was White Day after all, so most of the men and women are out somewhere, no one would help me, no one can, since Dan's glare, his tone, his appearance...it sure scared some of the people who were attempting to help me out.

"Stop this Dan! I don't want to go back to the way we were! Just...just move on!"

"Hey man, I think you should leave her alone."

Dan turned to glare at someone who tried to help me.

"Back off! You _don't _want to mess with me!"

I noticed how the stranger's brows furrowed.

"Listen, _brat_, normally, I'd mind my own business, but seeing some _punk _force a girl into going with him, or just simply forcing her to do something she doesn't want to is annoying."

"Then turn around and pretend you're deaf!"

I swear, Dan really had no manners or respect.

"That does it." The guy pulled a fist back, about to punch Dan, but another hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I don't think you should be starting a fight here." It was a girl, and her hair was blue. Like Levy's.

I took this as a chance to get away from Dan's grip, but I just stood there, staring at the scenario as Dan and the stranger glared at each other.

"Dragneel, this is really starting to piss me off! Don't start a fight just when we got here!" the girl yelled.

Dragneel...? That last name rings a bell...

"Listen to your girlfriend and mind your own business," Dan spat out, smirking haughtily.

Dragneel's brows twitched. "You think this slut is my girlfriend?!"

I almost fell down at that, but what surprised me was how the girl with blue hair had punched Dan, and from the looks of it, it sure hurt like hell.

"How dare you say I'm this...this..._idiot's_ girlfriend?!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, you whore?!"

"You, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, you prostitute!"

"Why you-"

"Hey, hey, hey!"

I blinked, seeing another man with spiky orange hair place an arm around the girl, and another around Dragneel who, I just noticed, had pink colored hair.

"Already fighting when we just got here?"

I looked back at Dan, seeing him out cold.

Wow, that was some punch! This girl is now my idol!

"Hmph. You're lucky Loke came, or I would have kicked your sorry ass," said the girl when she crossed her arms.

"Che, you're the one who's lucky," Dragneel said, turning elsewhere, his eyes softening when they landed on me. "Oh, sorry," he apologized with a grin. "We must look pretty weird to you, huh?"

"Well, not really," I said, then bowed down a bit. "Thank you for earlier."

"Ah, no problem!" Dragneel said. "My best friend would have killed me if I let some girl be treated like that without doing anything." He held out a hand to me. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." I extended out a hand to shake his. "And these two here are Loke and Juvia."

"Nice to meet you," Loke said with a salute, while Juvia made a small smile and a nod.

"Hi," I said, smiling. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"So, are you from around here?" Loke asked, stepping up to me and leaning over a bit, since he was taller than me.

"Yeah," I said, trying to ignore how nervous I was since this guy was too close for comfort. "You three lost?"

"Actually," Juvia pulled Loke away. "We're here to visit a friend, but we don't know where he lives."

"Yeah, this is actually a surprise visit, you see," Natsu said with a grin.

"Oh, well, I don't know that many people here, but who knows. Who are you looking for?"

"My best friend," Natsu began, about to say the name, but my phone's ringing cut him off, and I excused myself to check who it was, and the name displayed on the screen caused me to smile widely.

"You better be calling to ask me out." I laughed when I said that as a "hello".

I glanced at the three, before answering the question the caller asked. "I've got three people here who are looking for their friend, but sure, I'll meet you there once I'm done here, I owe these guys a favor." I glanced at Natsu, seeing how he was bickering with Juvia about something, while Loke was just laughing his head off. "Right, see you later then." And I hung up, then turned to the three. "So, who are you looking for again?"

As soon as Natsu uttered his name, my eyes widened.

* * *

"Gray!"

He looked at me as I ran towards him, blushing when he smirked a bit.

"Took you long enough."

"Well, I had to direct three people somewhere..." I murmured.

"Hn. Well..." He took my hand, and I blushed. "Let's go." And he led me to a dock nearby.

"Wow...the sunset's really beautiful here," I said, staring at the orange glow. "So, what did you want my help for?"

Gray's eyes were serious, and he was staring at the waves below before he turned to look at me.

"You remember how...important being a soldier is to me, right?"

"...You're...going back...?"

"...Great, answer a question with another question," he muttered.

"Oh fine, sorry. Yes, I remember you telling me that."

"So, you should know that...these are really important to me." Gray pulled something out of his pocket, and he extended his hand out to me, and I opened two of my palms to receive it. I felt something metallic, rectangular at shape, and there were two of them, secured to a chain made of small balls connected together – it was his dog tags.

"Gray, why...?"

"Look at it."

I did, and I saw his name engraved on one tag, including his blood type, and his rank, as well as his gender.

"Look at the other one," he told me, so I did, and I saw the same information, except they were mine, but the rank...the position written on the other tag was...

"Gray..." My eyes watered, and I looked up at him, and I saw him smile, I felt how warm his smile was, and he never looked so good in my eyes. "...Are you serious...?"

"Hn." He kept his eyes locked on mine. "My dogtag there, is my whole identity back in NDA, and it's like I'm giving myself to you." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "As for the other one..." He smirked. "Want to make that position a reality?"

I smiled, and I hugged him, and he returned the embrace, keeping me in his arms.

"Gray's girlfriend..." I whispered. "Of course I want that to be a reality."

"Happy White Day then."

I looked up at him, my smile growing when he pushed a few strands of my hair away from my face. "Mm." I nodded, my eyes closing when he leaned down to kiss my lips, and I've never felt such pure bliss in my whole life.

No doubt about it. Gray is the right guy for me.

I wanted to complain when he pulled away from the kiss – it seemed short, but it was longer then our first kiss under the mistletoe.

"You hungry?"

And before I could speak, my growling stomach answered his question.

"Um..." I blushed, lowering my head as he laughed a bit, and my eyes widened when he laughed, and then, I smiled. "Yeah..."

His warmth was something I didn't want to disappear...and I wish that we'd make it till the end, unlike how Dan and I ended up.

* * *

"Don't you want to stay even for a bit?" I asked, hopeful.

Gray gave me another smile, and I wondered why he only grinned this much now that we're together.

"I'd much rather keep our distance at times so that I'll miss you even more."

I blushed – I remember how Mira told me about how absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I bet this is the same as to what Gray is telling me.

"But..." I pouted. Screw that saying! I wanted to be with him for a little bit longer.

"Hey, it's late, your parents might get mad," he said in a soft voice, placing a hand against my cheek. I looked down at him, since he was still straddling his bike while I already got off. "You wouldn't want your father to put me on a restraining order now, right?"

"I doubt he would," I said. "I mean, he's put his trust in you."

Gray shook his head while smirking, and then turned back to look at me. "I'll call you when I get home."

"It's not the same as you being next to me," I countered, crossing my arms in a childish way. I missed out a lot on romance, and now that I'm given the chance, I want to make the most out of it. "Besides, I want a hug."

As soon as the words left my lips, his arms wrapped around me, and he pulled me closer to his body, my face turning red when I saw how he closed his eyes and took in my scent. So maybe it might just be me thinking in a perverted way, I mean, his head is practically on my chest and all, but there wasn't anything wrong with his actions, nor did he look or sound as if he had any malicious thoughts.

"Is this hug good enough?" he asked me, head lowered slightly yet still against my chest.

"Erm..." I had to clear my throat to get my mind out of the gutter. I feel like such a pervert.

"You're so hard to please," he murmured, and again, I turned red at the double meaning of his words, but I embraced him instantly when he made a move to pull away. "Lucy...?"

"You better call..." I whispered, nuzzling my nose on top of Gray's hair and took a whiff of his smell. I wonder what shampoo he's using? He smells so good...

"I will." And when we pulled apart, he looked at me and smiled. "So keep your phone close to you at all times."

"Okay." I leaned down to kiss him, but his pointing finger stopped my lips from doing so. "Eh?!"

He smirked. "Your parents might be watching, and it's not really polite on my side."

I sighed. I seriously need to brainwash this guy...

"I'm not letting you leave until I get a goodnight kiss," I demanded with a smirk of my own.

"Hn, you're being cute," he said with a raised brow and a small grin, but he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Night."

"No, no, no," I said, shaking my head. "I want a kiss here." I pointed at my lips.

Gray stared at me for a moment, his eyes blinking repeatedly, before he smiled, and then, his shoulders began to shake a bit, until he finally laughed. My eyes widened for a bit, since it's only been the second time I saw and heard him laugh, but I managed to smile, hoping to hear more of his laughter in the future.

"You..." he began, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I felt one of his fingers poke my forehead lightly, and he smirked at my baffled expression, before the same finger traced my jaw, all the way down to my neck, and I felt him grab the chain that held our dog tags, and he followed the trail until he got one of the tags.

"Gray?"

He raised the tag in his fingers, showing me that he got his tag, and then later, he pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

"What're you-"

I got cut off when he leaned the same tag on my own lips, the same side that he kissed, and he gave me a smile.

"Everytime I'm not around and you want me to kiss you-" he dropped the tag and I immediately caught it, forgetting that it was chained around my neck- "just pretend you're kissing me when you kiss that, and you can even kiss it anytime you want."

Smart. But despite not being satisfied with just that, I guess I'll have to go with it for now. "Hang on," I said, stopping him from putting on his helmet just yet. "You're being unfair," I murmured, taking one of the tags around his neck which held my own information. I kissed it, then placed it against his lips, smiling at him expectantly as he held my hand, kissed the tag, and then let my fingers drop the object. I was expecting Gray to let go, but he still held my hand, and kissed it, letting his lips stay there for a moment before pulling away and looking at me. "Am I still being unfair?"

"No," I said, smiling. "Good night."

"Aa, night." He waited for me to enter my house, before he rode off back to his place. So far, this has been the best White Day I've ever experienced, and I believe that I've finally moved on, that I'm really letting Dan go.

Thanks, Gray.

* * *

"That's so sweet of him!"

"I know Mira, I know," I said, smiling shyly as the girls began to interrogate me for more details of what happened yesterday when Gray sort of confessed to me.

It's our daily girl's night out, and we're currently at a bar, and it's pretty lively, and much safer compared to those other night clubs, since this place is pretty classy – meaning not too many bastards or gangsters come in here.

"So, did you kiss?" Levy asked.

"Did you make out?" came Cana's bold question.

Only Erza remained quiet, but her smile made me know that she was happy for me.

"Lucy?"

We all looked up when a new voice spoke, and my eyes widened when I saw Natsu and the other two, plus two more guys, quickly approaching our table.

"It is you!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. "I definitely wouldn't miss that blonde hair of yours!"

I gave out a nervous laugh, wondering what they're doing here.

"And the direction you gave us didn't help out much," Natsu said, scratching the back of his head. "But it's alright, I guess you didn't really know my buddy, huh?"

"Erm..." I kind of smiled, hoping it would make up for my lack of words. "Oh, by the way, Natsu, these are my friends, Mira, Erza, Cana, and Levy." I turned to the girls who all smiled, waved, and said hi. "And girls, this is Natsu, and his friends, Loke, Juvia, and..." I trailed off, unsure who the other two were.

"Jura." Spoke the bald man as he gave a friendly smile and offered his hand to me. I nodded, then turned to the white haired guy who gave a tiny smile and said his name: "Lyon."

"Now that we know each other," I turned to Loke, sweat dropping when he sat in between me and Mira, and then placed an arm around me, and another on Mira. "How about we get better acquainted?"

Mira's brow twitched, but she forced a smile and casually pulled Loke's arm off, and said, "I'm taken mister, so better not pull a fast one on me."

"Aww, too bad..." He turned to me, and I gave a nervous smile, ready to tell him I was taken too, but he leaned in all of a sudden, our foreheads touching, and I blushed from both anger and embarrassment. "I guess it's you and me then?" He flashed a grin, and just when I was about to push him off, Natsu hit his head. "Give her a break Loke, I doubt that she's still single."

I smiled my thanks to Natsu, and he just gave a grin and a wink, not in a flirtatious style, but one that said "No problem" to my silent thanks.

"Bah," Loke muttered, his arm still around me. "Who gives a shit?"

"I do."

I instantly smiled when I heard that voice, and so did the rest of the girls since they were about to witness a showdown.

"I'd appreciate it if you take your arm off of her. _N__ow_."

Hell yeah! That's MY Gray!

"Geez! Is that all the 'hello' we're going to get for travelling this far to see you?!"

My head whipped to Loke, who finally had his arm off, and instantly got up to grin at Gray. Next thing I knew, I saw Jura ruffling my boyfriend's head, and then Lyon knocking his fist together with Gray, and then Loke earning a hit on the head from Gray, and annoyingly on my part, Juvia blushing and subtly touching Gray's arm as if she was just greeting him, and lastly – the shock of my life happened! Natsu grinned at Gray, and Gray smirked back, and both their right hands joined as they made the guy greeting. As in the type you see two male best friends leaning in as if knocking their shoulders or flat chests or whatever! The point is...these people knew Gray! As in, they're his friends! I thought they were after him!

.

.

.

I think it's time to hide under a rock...

"W-wha..?" I gaped, blushing when Gray walked over to me and bent down a bit to give me a light kiss on my forehead. "You..."

"This is why I wasn't able to see you today, I had to meet my former teammates in NDA."

"Er..." I looked down, feeling flustered when Natsu looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Wait, hey jerk, you know Lucy?"

"Yeah asshole, why?" Gray asked, turning to Natsu. "You know her too?"

"She told me she didn't know you!"

I grabbed Gray's hand, hoping he wouldn't get mad. I remember Dan getting angry over some of our misunderstandings, and I hope Gray would hear me out first.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," he said, and I looked up to see him turning to me with a small assuring smile, his hand gripping mine to make sure I wasn't imagining the whole scene. "But that shouldn't be much of a problem to you, right asshole?"

Natsu just laughed, and my head turned to him in bewilderment. So he wasn't mad either?

"Of course you jerk!" Natsu said with a grin, before eyeing me with another friendly smile. "Don't worry Lucy, I don't bite off someone's head over a trivial thing like that! I'm sure you're just protecting my buddy."

"Y-yeah..." I said. "I mean, I've been deceived by a lot of people, so I thought that..." I trailed off, realizing that I was about to inform them of Dan's past doings. I didn't want to talk about my ex when Gray is around, since I don't want to hurt him or make him feel as if I haven't moved on. "Well, Sorry..."

I saw Natsu nod, Loke waved it off, Jura just chuckled, Lyon shrugged, and Juvia, well...I think it's time I shove the idea of her being my idol, since she glared at me but managed to turn her head away casually and just grunt.

"I hope you girls don't mind if I talk to Lucy for a moment," Gray said, turning to my friends who all shook their heads, grinning, smirking, and smiling all the way when my boyfriend "stole" me from the girls and took me towards the exit, at the same time, telling Natsu and the others that he'd be back.

"So," he began, stopping when we reached our destination. "Mind explaining yourself?" he asked with a smirk.

My reply was to hug myself due to the chilly night wind, and I glanced at him when he removed his jacket and placed it over my shoulders, following it up with an embrace from behind. I touched his arms and closed my eyes for a moment before opening my mouth to answer him.

"I thought that he hired them to get you."

Gray is smart, so I'm sure that he knows who the "he" is.

"Even if he does send them to get me, as long as it's not you, I'll be fine."

"Stupid." I snorted, and he laughed, tweaking my nose jokingly. "Hey!"

"You're such a kid," he told me, smiling at me when I raised my head to look at him. "You should say that I'm so sweet instead of calling me stupid."

"Well, I'm not a typical girl."

"Really now?" Gray raised a brow, giving me a skeptical look, and I pulled away and punched him on the arm playfully, pretending to be mad at his comment. "Okay, I stand corrected then."

"Good," I murmured, pouting as I avoided looking at him. "And for that, I'm not talking to you."

"Hn." I looked up when he stood in front of me. "Then maybe you could kiss me instead."

I didn't answer, but I let him lean down to touch my lips with his, and I returned the kiss, my arms instantly wrapping around his neck while he kept his around my waist.

I unknowingly whined when he pulled away, laughing slightly at my reaction.

"This," he said, holding the dog tags that I wore with my dress, "is the most important thing in my life."

I nodded, stating that I know.

"And you," he leaned his forehead against mine, "are the most precious person to me."

My mouth was still shut, since I refused to say a word to him, and he smiled knowingly.

"I think I'll skip calling you later since you won't talk." And he pulled away, pocketed his hands, and made a move to go back inside. And stupid, stupid, stupid me ended up calling his name and running after him, and he turned to greet me with a haughty smirk, and I glared at him for that.

Still though, I wouldn't have our relationship in any other way, because though he may not have said the words "I love you", being entrusted with the most important object in his life is something close to that, and being dubbed as the most precious person to him is what I wouldn't trade for the whole world.

"Hey, Gray?"

"Hn?"

"Were you jealous of Loke earlier?"

"Depends, were you jealous of Juvia?"

.

.

.

Damn you Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

"_When you tell me you're in love, say it again."_

* * *

**_I hope you liked this chappie :D _**

**_I think the characters are a bit OOC in this chapter. Not sure though..._**

**_Anyway..._**

**_Till next time!_**


	6. April: Art of Seduction

_**Chapter 6! This is the longest chapter so far.**_

_********____**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**_

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 6**

**April: Art of Seduction**

* * *

"_Thing about you, is you know just how to get me."_

* * *

"Come on already! It's getting boring to be beaten all the time!"

I laughed at Gajeel, since he's been complaining ever since he challenged Gray for jet ski racing.

"Haha! Yeah jerk, give metal-face a break!" Natsu shouted.

Turns out that Gray's former comrades in NDA are on leave for the next 2 months, and I'm really happy to see Gray smiling more often now. I guess he was just lonely when we weren't together yet.

"Then why don't you have a go at it, you asshole?"

"Me? You know I hate the water!"

Still...I'm kind of jealous...since now, his attention is divided.

"Why the long face?"

I glanced at Levy when she sat down next to me on the sand.

"And aren't you going to remove your top yet?"

I blushed. "Levy, you know better than any of the girls that I don't feel comfortable in showing too much skin."

"Hate to say this, but I have to say it," she muttered. "When you and Dan were still together, you sure didn't mind wearing a two-piece swimsuit."

"B-but that was..."

"Hey." She wrapped an arm around me and smiled. "I'm kidding, I know you're just worried about Loke's advances."

"Exactly," I hissed, turning to the said man who was busy flirting with Juvia, who still ignored him. "And besides, he won't stop now, knowing that Gray is my boyfriend."

"But don't you just love seeing how he glares so possessively?"

My face turned red once again as I looked up at Gray, seeing him push Natsu towards the jet ski. Ever since last month, Loke's been flirting with not only Juvia and I, but also with the rest of the girls. And even if the other guys seem to take it lightly, since Loke just laughs after a few pick-up lines or two, Gray's the only one who glares at him, or threatens him.

"I wonder why, though..." I said out loud.

"Obviously," Levy snorted. "He knows Loke way back, so there must be something that he doesn't like about that guy, and if you haven't noticed it yet, Loke flirts with you a lot longer and in a much more serious kind of flirt than he does to us."

"Really?"

"You're so dense."

"Well sorry," I muttered in sarcasm, turning back to Gray.

"But back to you not wanting to remove your top, maybe it's because it's Gray's shirt that you're wearing..." Levy said with a sly grin.

My face turned red, and I shook the blush away as I looked down, hugging my knees closer to my chest. "Well...it's comfy..." I said in defense, taking a whiff of my boyfriend's scent that lingered on the blue button-up shirt with long sleeves.

"What the hell?!" Gray suddenly yelled, and I blushed yet again, since he suddenly took off his top that is now soaking wet since Natsu kicked him.

Though his hair still spiked up, it tamed down a bit, yet it didn't do much change in his typical hairstyle. My cheeks began to flush when my eyes trailed lower, seeing how his dark blue board shorts lowered a bit, revealing the waistband of his boxers – I think – and I couldn't help but eye how the water droplets trailed down from his forehead, then his chin, dripping all the way to his bare chest, trickling to his washboard abs, and then lower...and lower...

I couldn't stop staring at him. It's not a crime right? It's not even a sin. But hell, I just can't take my eyes off of how he emerged from the water and ran his fingers through his hair. I couldn't turn my eyes away when he picked up a towel to dry himself off, and I seriously couldn't help but blush when he caught me looking, and when he smirked at me for that.

"You better not be thinking of any naughty thoughts in there Lucy."

And it was only then did I take my eyes off of him, because Mira really deserved to be strangled for her comment.

"Hey, want to make this trip much more fun?" she asked me, wriggling her eyebrows. I blinked, and so did the rest of the girls, and only Erza seemed to understand what Mira was trying to say. "Let's see who among the guys can withstand us, when we all seduce them, one by one..."

I blushed, wondering if Gray could be easily seduced, and Juvia filled in the answer to that question.

"Trust me on this, you'll be successful in seducing all of them, but you'll be frustrated with Gray." She sighed. "I, along with the other girls in NDA have tried, and we all failed." I met her eyes when she looked up, and she gave a haughty smirk, which made my ears turn red either from anger or embarrassment, I'm not sure, and Juvia finished her sentence. "But he's a pretty good seducer."

Which only means that Gray has seduced Juvia, for her to know that vital information.

"Really?" Mira asked with excitement. "I love a challenge."

"So...he seduced you before?" I asked, tilting my head a bit, hoping that I didn't look too jealous.

"It was one of the lessons would-be-soldiers should learn." She smirked yet again. "And he was pretty hot."

Damn this woman.

"Hey."

I turned my head to greet Gray's smile, and he kissed me lightly on the lips before wrapping his arms around me, causing my back to press against his chest as I snuggled closer, loving the feeling of his warmth.

"You're too quiet," he whispered, lowering his head to kiss my cheek. Ever since the whole incident with Loke last month, Gray's been more affectionate. I ought to thank Loke someday. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I said, this time, kissing his jaw, and then I grinned. "But can I still wear your shirt?"

Gray smiled at me, and I still can't get used to how good he looks whenever he smiles.

"You can have it if you want it that much."

"Heh, then it's mine?"

"Hn."

Currently, the two of us are waiting for the others to come back or get ready, since it was night time, and we had planned on having a round of alcoholic drinks and snacks while around the fire made by Natsu. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves, cherished the feeling of the soft sand we sat on, but more importantly, I didn't want this night to end. It felt so nice sitting in-between Gray's legs and leaning against his chest, with his arms wrapped around me protectively. Despite only wearing his shirt and a below the knee-length white skirt, I barely felt the cold.

"Are you fine sitting like this?" he asked me, and I nodded, eyeing him from the corner of my eyes. He sported a black shirt with long sleeves underneath the dark purple short-sleeved polo that was left unbuttoned, his jeans, as always, a shade of dark blue, and his shoes are black again, and they looked like they were made for hiking. Hmm...maybe we ought to go hiking some time, I'd love to experience that. "Aren't you cold?" he asked again, and I shook my head, leaning down a bit to tie back the loose knot on one of my sneakers. "Just don't leave my side and I won't feel cold," I whispered, leaning back as he hugged me again.

"Okay."

"Well now, isn't that sweet!"

The two of us looked up to see Natsu grinning, in each one of his hands were two bottles of cold beer, and right behind him were the rest of the gang.

"No wonder you changed and left earlier, you jerk! You wanted some alone time with Lucy!" Gray just smirked at Natsu, who soon plopped down next to us and handed my boyfriend a beer. "Mira has your drink," he told me afterwards.

I nodded and glanced at Gray as he took the bottle opener from Natsu and removed the crown of the bottle.

"How does it taste?" I asked, curious. "I've only had vodka, martini, and wine."

I noted how Natsu and Gray blinked, looked at each other, then laughed.

"What?!" I asked, a bit embarassed. "It's not my fault that I don't like the smell."

"Here, try it," Natsu offered me a bottle, and just when I was about to grab it, Gray stopped me from doing so. "Aww...the jerk is worried!"

"Shut up, you ass," Gray grunted, before turning to me, meeting my questioning gaze. "Drinking a whole bottle by yourself on your first time isn't really a good idea." He offered me his own drink, and I took it, eyeing the liquid inside the clear bottle, my fingers feeling how icy cold the beer was. "Um..." I gulped, and prepared myself to drink, but again, Gray stopped me, and I'm really confused with his actions. "I was gonna-" I got cut off when he kissed me all of a sudden, and in a way, I sort of tasted the alcohol from his lips, and as soon as he came, he pulled away. "Hn. You only wanted to know the taste, right?" he smirked, and I could hear Natsu laughing and commenting on Gray being smooth – and yes, my boyfriend is _real _smooth. "And besides," he leaned his forehead to mine, his eyes closed. "I don't want you to drink this, nor do I want you to get addicted."

"But what about you?" I countered, eyes looking elsewhere when he stared at me, our foreheads still touching.

"I don't drink a lot, just on special occasions." He glanced at Natsu. "And you can ask the asshole for confirmation."

My head turned to Natsu, who nodded and drank his own bottle.

"And I don't drink in bars, unless I'm with you and the rest," he continued. "I don't like getting drunk either, so I only drink about four at minimum."

"And you can still hold your alcohol?" I asked.

"Yeah. My family is pretty good with that, but six is probably my limit."

"Hah! You don't even know that since you've never been drunk!" Natsu yelled.

"I stop when I know I'm near or at my limit," he clarified.

"Whatever," Natsu said with a grin, opening his second bottle as he passed Gray another one. "Gajeel has the other bottles."

As soon as the rest of the gang arrived, Mira handed me my drink as I snuggled closer to my boyfriend, noticing that Loke chose to sit down next to us as well.

"So, Mira told us all about it," Jellal started, opening a bottle of beer. "And well, we agreed to it."

I blinked, then turned to Gray when he spoke up.

"I'll pass," he said, afterwards, drank the remaining contents of the bottle he held onto.

"You're no fun, jerk." Natsu commented. "I bet you're not as immune to it as before!"

"No, it's more on I already have a girlfriend." His hold tightened around me, and I couldn't help but give a smug look to Juvia who glared. "And I don't want her to be seducing anyone else either."

"Jealous much?" Gajeel countered with a grin. "Relax bastard, it's just a game."

"Hn. Some games are too dangerous to play."

"Oh come on!" Mira pleaded. "Lucy!"

I laughed nervously when the girls turned to me, begging me to change Gray's mind.

"I'm kind of curious actually..." I confessed, turning to Gray. "Juvia said you were hard to seduce, and, well..." I gave him an innocent smile while Gray just looked at me. It took a few seconds for our staring contest to stop, because he turned away and sighed, ran a hand through his hair and gave a nod. "I'm spoiling you," he whispered, and I felt myself shiver when his breath touched my ear. "And I hate you for it."

"Right." I nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I know you love spoiling me."

"Hn." He kissed my cheek, letting his lips stay there before pulling away. "You're just too cute to resist, that's why.," he murmured.

I can hear how the girls, and some of the guys, were cheering as they decided on who would seduce first, but I ignored their happiness, too caught up in staring into my boyfriend's eyes, since his were on mine as well.

"Hey, you two!"

We both turned to Mira at the same time.

"We've decided," she began. "That Cana would seduce first, and then Levy, then me, Erza, Juvia, and lastly, you." I gave a slow nod, wondering why I would be the last to seduce. "For the guys, we'll first seduce Loke, afterwards, Freed, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, and lastly, Gray."

Well, Lyon didn't come with us, since he said he would be visiting an old friend of his, and Jura was going to see Gray's parents, much to my boyfriend's dismay – and I'm not sure why.

"Hn," Gray replied, downing the remaining contents of his bottle. "So I take it that it's only you girls who will be seducing?"

"Heck, no!" Cana smirked. "We'd like to have fun too, so after all of us are done, it will be your turn, same order."

"Great," Gray muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes, which made me laugh. "You do realize I'm not enthusiastic, nor motivated, by this whole idea."

"We figured as much," Juvia stated. "That's why we came up with a plan to get you to really seduce." She smirked, and I had to held onto Gray's free hand to stop myself from getting up and starting a bitch fight with this...well, bitch.

"What do you girls have in mind?" Natsu asked, curious. "What could possibly drive this guy," he pointed at Gray. "To do his best..?"

"If he doesn't, Loke will have to go on a date with Lucy," Cana said, smiling evilly at me, and I felt the urge to strangle my friends, save for Erza and Levy. "So, Fullbuster, are you game or not?"

Gray grunted, setting the empty bottle down on the soft sand while his other arm was still around my waist. "Like I have a choice, but you asked for it," he smirked. "Just don't regret challenging me."

"Oh boy," Natsu started. "You got his blood boiling, and I tell 'ya, you won't be having the last laugh."

* * *

Oh god! Oh god! I can't take this! I can't believe that girl! She would seriously go _that _far in seducing?! Gosh! Even Cana or Mira wouldn't do that!

"I feel so inferior," Cana said frustratingly. "Loke was pretty easy for all of us, even for Levy, but Freed was tough! Not even Mira could seduce him!" she seethed. "But Juvia! She got him to blush and turn his head away!"

I can't help but clench my fist. I was up next, and I'm not too confident about myself if Cana or Mira failed to seduce Freed.

Juvia had started her seduction by taking a slow walk towards Freed, at the same time unbuttoning her shirt and letting it slide down up to her elbows. She even dared to sit on Freed's lap and wrap her arms around him, and even went as far as flicking his ear with her tongue! I'm starting to hate this whole idea!

I feel bad for Mira, because she can't do anything about Juvia's advances. The rules for this game are that we can't kiss the guy on the lips or anywehere else, we can't do anything that involves touching the _sensitive_ parts obviously, and that we each have a time limit of three minutes. So far, Juvia got a reaction from Freed in just about less than a minute!

I wonder if I can just skip this seduction bit?

"Alright, alright!" Freed said. "I can't take it," he murmured, pushing Juvia off of him. "Can you just move on to Natsu? I don't think I'll be able to endure after so many girls seducing me."

"Wait, so, earlier...?" Cana trailed off, eyes wide.

"When it came to Mira, I was starting to lose control, I sort of calmed down when it was Levy's turn, since she's my friend, but...yeah." He scratched the back of his head, cheeks red. "We should have started this game when we're all sober."

"We're not even drunk yet!" Gajeel countered, laughing. "Let's give Freed a break then!"

Loke chuckled. "I actually enjoyed all of them seducing me though." I caught his eyes, and he gave me a smirk and a suggestive wink, and I felt myself stiffen. It took a whole lot of self-control on my part to not punch this guy. Seriously! Gray is friends with this guy?! I can't believe this!

Speaking of...

I turned to look at my boyfriend, who sat across from me, next to Natsu. He was glaring at Loke, and I felt myself blush at how protective he gets.

"Alright, let's go seduce Natsu," Cana said, patting my shoulder since she was next to me. "Yo, Natsu! Get your butt on the middle already!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Natsu got up and walked over to the empty spot in-between the guys and us. "Bring it on ladies." He gave a haughty smirk as Cana accepted the challenge and started her seduction techniques on him. It's only then did I start to think of how many more moves we can pull off in this game. So far, Juvia is in the lead, with all of us down by one point. Cana, Mira, and Juvia may have the upper hand here, since all three of them have a lot of tricks up their sleeves, but what about me? I'm sure Erza can think of something creative, that's just how she is...but Levy and I... well, I kind of feel that Levy may be able to pull this off at some point, since she did pretty well with Loke and Freed earlier, which left us all wondering what other moves she could do.

What about me? If Gray is really hard to seduce, as Juvia claims, I definitely can't lose to her... I'm Gray's girlfriend, I should at least get some reaction from him. Even a smirk will do, or even his eyes widening... Just...I just hope he does react, I would feel like such a complete failure if I can't even get him to jump or flinch; not to mention, it would be really embarrassing if I can't seduce him properly...

"Hey, Lucy!"

"H-huh?!" I looked up, seeing all of them eyeing me.

"It's your turn," Levy said softly, giving me a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" I said, smiling and getting up. "Just thinking of what I can do." And I held back a gulp as I eyed how Natsu still looked relaxed. I took a quick glance at Juvia, seeing how frustrated she was, and how Mira and Cana gave her smug smirks. So that means she failed to seduce Natsu. It was kind of expected, I mean, they both hate each other after all.

"Go easy on me Lucy," I heard Natsu say with a grin. "I feel pretty bad since you're my best friend's girl."

"What do you think I'm feeling then?" I asked back, glancing worriedly at Gray who had his head lowered. I can't even see how his eyes look, or the expression of his face; and I feel really bad for having to do this. "Natsu, sorry but...I don't think I can seduce you like this," I said, head lowering. "I can't bring myself to hurt him."

"I understand, just give it your worst shot." He gave me a grin. "Do a bad job, I'll gladly say I can't handle it, if it means getting Juvia much more annoyed."

"Right." I nervously knelt down in front of him, and tried to make my actions as believable as possible, since faking was part of the violations. My fingers moved to touch Natsu's cheeks, lowering to his jaw, and then to his neck. I forced my eyes to look seductive, had my lips part a bit, and even went as far as faking a blush to look tempting enough to get Natsu to give up.

"Ah shit." Natsu soon got up, turning his back to me. "I give up," he said. "Lucy's too cute!" he said, grinning at me, and I saw how his cheeks were red. "Seriously, you had me there with that face! Haha!"

I glanced at Mira who nodded, turning to Erza who pulled Jellal up from the sand to make him sit where Natsu once sat.

"Hey, Natsu," I called out, smiling when he turned to look at me with a questioning expression. "Thanks," I mouthed, and he grinned, and gave a nod, before returning his spot next to Gray. I watched how he patted my boyfriend's shoulder, stared how Gray looked at Natsu, before giving a small smile and knocking his fist with his best friend. I can tell that Gray was thankful for what Natsu did, it was obvious since his shoulders relaxed a bit, no longer tensed as what I had observed earlier.

"Damn it," Mira hissed. "Juvia is still in the lead! That Gajeel was as easy as Loke! And that Laxus is as tough as Jellal and Natsu, but Juvia got to all two of them! Damn!"

Cana muttered curse words under her breath. "Now what? With the way things are going, she'll win!"

"Not yet," Erza said. "We all agreed with the points, right?" She looked at us. "We're tied with Loke, and since Lucy didn't get a chance with Freed, she gets a bonus, which ties her with Juvia's score, but she gets the lead with Natsu, but Juvia ties with her yet again with Jellal, whom Lucy did not get a chance to seduce, so it's another point for her."

Yeah, I was in the lead at some point.

"Loke earned all of us points, so Lucy is still a point ahead, but Juvia managed to seduce Laxus, whom Lucy failed to seduce, since her time ran out and Jellal didn't budge."

"We're tied," I said breathlessly, earning a nod from my friends. "But-"

"Tie breaker?" Levy suggested, glancing at Gray. "Unless you girls are still attempting to seduce him."

"I want to, but it would be useless," Mira said.

"Agreed." Erza nodded, then turned to me. "This is going to be a showdown between you and Juvia."

Somehow, I began to sweat as I eyed Juvia, who met my gaze and smirked. She's seduced Gray before, and even if she failed, she has more experience than I do, and I doubt Gray would be unfair, because even if I am his girlfriend, he won't give me a chance, just like how the others didn't let their respective girlfriends win on purpose.

"So, Gray," Mira began, getting up. "Your turn."

He sighed and got up from his spot, walked over to the middle, and sat down, face blank as always.

"Due to Lucy and Juvia's scores being tied, it'll just be the two of them who will attempt to seduce you," Erza explained. "So, let's start with Juvia."

"This is gonna be good," I heard Natsu say.

And so, Juvia started. She, as always, made a slow walk towards Gray, but this time, she had her hips swaying, and she even completely removed her top, letting her private parts be covered in only the swimsuit – and yes, I was envious at how bold she was for doing that, but I was also angered at the fact that she's doing that to my boyfriend!

"Still gonna resist me?" I heard her speak, and my teeth gritted when she made herself comfortable in between his legs, but I was relieved to see Gray's face still expressionless. He didn't even make a move, nor the slightest hint of being impressed when Juvia had draped her arms around his neck, and had herself sit a pose that only female models would do in a porn magazine. Was this what NDA taught in seduction? Could this really be what most people would call an art? Because I admit, I am awed at how good she is, the way she pressed her body against Gray made me angry, but at the same time, it made me feel much more inferior.

"Hey," Levy called out. "Gray's really good in resisting."

"Huh?" I blinked, then turned to look at Gray, amazed that his face remained impassive. "Then how the heck am I going to win him over?" I asked myself softly.

"Are you still resisting me?" I heard Juvia ask in a...well, let's just say her tone would most likely have guys thinking of perverted thoughts.

"You've got a minute and a half left," Gray said, glancing at his watch before turning back to her, eyes as cold as ever. "And for the record, I'm not the least bit turned on by your advances."

Gray, I don't know how you do it, but hell yeah! You deserve a really long kiss for that!

I saw how Juvia twitched, noticed the way her brows furrowed, but it all disappeared when she puckered her lips a bit, her pointing finger making light traces over Gray's chest, and I'm really glad that he was fully clothed.

"Why don't you imagine what I could do with you, or what you could do to me in bed?"

"Hn. The thought never crossed my mind."

I would have jumped for joy at how my boyfriend answered back, but I was still on the edge – since I still have no idea how to seduce Gray.

"Why not imagine my head," I noted how Juvia gestured with her eyes looking at Gray's...yeah. "Down there?"

"It's disgusting," he replied without a moment's pause.

Juvia gritted her teeth, she seemed to be failing, and I'm both relieved, since Gray is unaffected, and worried because Gray may not be capable of being turned on.

"How long do you plan on holding back?"

"As long as I want to," he muttered. "And I'm not holding back, I'm just really not attracted to you or to your advances."

"Damn you," she hissed.

"Time's up Juvia," he said, pushing her off lightly. "Sorry to say, but you failed. _A__gain_."

"I can't believe you!" She cried out, getting up from the sand and picking up her top to cover herself with it. "You're not human!" she yelled.

"Actually, you're only bitter because you failed." Natsu then smirked. "_Again_."

"Ugh! Shut up!" Juvia stomped towards us and harshly plopped down on the sand, glaring at me. "Well? What're you waiting for?!"

My brow twitched, but I tried to calm down. "Good luck to me then," I said to myself, looking at Gray in the eye, seeing how his expression didn't change, not even for a bit, and I wonder...can he ever be seduced?

"Your time starts now, Lucy," Mira said, and I began.

Honestly, I didn't know what possessed me, because I feel like I wasn't myself when I suddenly pulled him up. Gray's eyes widened for a second from the sudden action, clearly not expecting me to get him to stand up, but he went back to being emotionless, so I made the same face that I did to Natsu earlier, and it didn't work still, even when I slowly let my hands travel from his waist all the way to his abs, feeling for his muscles, and then stopping at his chest. Since I had enough medical knowledge, I can tell that he was relaxed and nowhere near tense, and it made me panic inwardly that I can't even get my boyfriend to react.

"Two minutes, Miss Heartfilia," Gray said, not even giving a teasing smirk, even if I knew for a fact that he was provoking me.

I was running out of creative ideas, but I kept my eyes half-lidded, hoping that they were clouded with lust, and my lips were slightly parted like before, my cheeks were involuntary red when I gazed into Gray's eyes. Seriously, I was supposed to be seducing him, but why is it that with just one look from him, I feel like I'm the one he's seducing?

I'm not about to give up.

"I'm tired," I whispered, closing my eyes as I leaned myself to him, my arms slowly wrapping around his body. I pulled myself up a bit, so that my lips could whisper closely to his ear. "Take me to bed." And I hope that it sounded as tempting as I imagined it would, and after the words left my mouth, I leaned it to blow inside his ear, and I felt him stiffen, and I pulled back to see his eyes widen from my actions, which made me grin inwardly. So, he was ticklish there, huh? I tried to manage the remaining time I had properly by finding out where his other ticklish spots were, which led my fingers lightly tracing the back of his neck, and I felt him shudder from the feeling.

"Gotcha." I winked at Gray, and he turned a bit red when one of my hands invaded the skin underneath his shirt. I recalled how he once told me that he didn't let anyone touch him unless it was for medical reasons, and he told me that he still felt embarrassed when anyone would attempt to make skin to skin contact with him, just like how one of my hands are currently feeling him up. Hehe. Looks like Juvia won't be showing her face again.

"Damn it," he suddenly cursed, pulling my hand out of his shirt and taking a step back away from me, his grip on my wrist was a bit tight, yet it didn't hurt me, so I'm assuming that he still knew who I was, and that his mind had not wandered to inappropriate scenes – which amazed me all the more.

"Whoa! You alright there jerk?" Natsu suddenly stood up, his voice sounded worried. I looked at Gray, my eyes reflecting utmost concern at how he was breathing a bit hard, and how his head was slightly bent forward. Though I couldn't clearly see his face, I did take note of how red his cheeks were. Now that I think about it, I didn't see Juvia make a move to put her hand inside his shirt, or even touch his thigh. She avoided those parts, but I didn't... I actually...oh damn! Why did I do that?!

"G-Gray?" I pulled away from his grasp and placed both hands on his cheeks, making him look at me. "S-sorry, are you alright? I didn't mean to..."

I trailed off, since Natsu started laughing, falling on the sand at the process.

"God!" Natsu cried out. "Why did you turn my best friend into such a wuss?!" He laughed again. "Man Gray! Can't you get over it?!"

"Get over what?" Laxus asked, as I looked at my boyfriend, seeing how he sat down and placed a hand against his forehead, his bangs still hiding his eyes. I knelt down before him, worried.

"You mean he hasn't told you?!" Natsu asked, still laughing. "Back then, in NDA, we had problems with some of the guys who wanted to get it on with a girl!"

I kind of feel like I know where this is going, but I still listened.

"Truth be told." Natsu smirked. "Gray is hard to seduce, whether it's a girl or a boy who is tempting him, but once you manage to touch his ticklish spots, that's when his walls begin to collapse!" He laughed again. "Great job Lucy!"

"Wait! What happened back in NDA?" I asked, unconsciously pulling Gray into my arms. He still didn't make a move to react.

"Oh, that." Loke chuckled. "The men started to pick on him, and when one guy managed to touch the back of his neck, he kind of went on berserk mode."

"Berserk mode?" Erza raised a brow.

"He started beating up the delirious men." Loke shrugged. "But his face was beet red."

I sweat dropped and looked down at Gray. "I'm so sorry..." I whispered, stroking the spikes of his hair.

"Just leave him like that for a while," Natsu said. "He's calming himself, so don't worry."

"But-" I got cut off when I felt Gray pull away. His eyes were shut, but he soon breathed in and exhaled, before opening his eyes to look at me, his gaze back to normal, his face no longer red, and his breathing was even. "Gray?"

"I'm fine," he said, looking away for a bit. "I just needed to clear my thoughts."

"Eh?" I blinked, blushing. "C-clear your thoughts...?"

"He's not as innocent as you think he is," Loke butted in. "I mean, duh, he's still a man!" He laughed. "But apparently, this is the first time he's reacted that way, so you sure gave an effect."

My face turned beet red, unsure how to react to the sudden realization that I was successful in breaking the ice walls that surrounded Gray. All I had to do was touch his sensitive spots and he gave in, but if what Loke says is true, then I'm the first girl whom he ever had thoughts of...

"Wow," I said, looking at Gray who sighed and got up. "So..." I blinked, and then turned to Mira. "I win?"

She grinned at me.

* * *

I don't really like how the guys were seducing me; first was how the way Loke seduced me, like his eyes were undressing me, and I was feeling really violated. Freed, Laxus, and Jellal were pretty easy to ignore, since they kept their words and movements to a minimal, Natsu was pretty sweet, since he respected the fact that I'm Gray's girlfriend, so he just used words and small gestures like touching my chin or pulling a few strands of my pink hair close to his lips. As for Gajeel, it was tempting to punch him, since his pick-up lines kind of like suggested something perverted, which got to Levy. Somehow, I feel like the girls were biased, since they all gave in to their guys, but managed to stand their ground with the others – except towards Natsu and Gray.

Juvia obviously enjoyed having Gray seducing her, but as for me, well...

"You're still flustered," Gray whispered, and I couldn't help but burn up. "You were so easy," he added, pulling away to look at me directly in the eye, and his smirk did not help my current state. "What're you thinking?"

"...You wouldn't want to know," I said, looking away.

Gray laughed and sat down next to me. "Actually, I do." He gazed at the stars, then at the waves. "I'm pretty curious."

"It involves you strip-teasing," I said in a soft voice, but his ears caught it. "...and advancing towards me." I couldn't help but imagine him doing that, and I feel really embarrassed, since not once did I ever think of such things when I was still with Dan. It's amazing how Gray did so much without trying to affect me this way. "But I'm annoyed at how you also seduced Juvia."

"Annoyed my ass," he said. "You were jealous."

"...Shut. Up."

"Hn." Gray suddenly leaned down on my shoulder, and I glanced at him, seeing how his eyes were closed. "Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever make me seduce again, alright?"

I giggled.

"And I don't really like seeing you seducing other guys."

"Jealous?" I joked, looking at him when he sat up straight to look at me. "Not so smug now are you?"

He didn't speak, and I remained silent as well, since he just leaned down and kissed me. Next thing I knew, he had me lowered onto the sand, and I didn't mind, even for a bit, even when he started to lick my lower lip for permission to let his tongue in. I gave in, opening my mouth to give him access, and even if I expected his hand to start wandering, he didn't make a move to grope me.

"Gray...?" I called out when he pulled his head back to kiss my neck. "Why are you so different?" I sort of asked that to myself, but I voiced it out.

"Hn." I felt his lips smirk against my neck, and my eyes widened when he sucked onto my skin to leave a mark, before lifting his head to look at me. His eyes weren't clouded with lust, as what I had expected, but instead, they had a look of love and warmth, and his lips curved up slightly to form a small grin. "By different, do you mean good or bad?" He raised a brow, and then smirked.

"Good," I murmured, wanting to know if he could answer me.

"Let's see…" He looked towards the side for a while, before looking back at me, and then lowered his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes when I felt him kiss it, and he stayed there for a few moments before pulling back to look at me. "A kiss there means I respect you." He kissed my shoulder, before moving to my neck. "I want you, you know, but I can wait, because as cheesy as this may sound, I know that you and I belong together." He took my hand and kissed it lightly. "I adore you too much." He looked at me in the eyes, before leaning down to kiss my lips. "If you still can't get the answer, then I guess you'll just have to keep wondering." He grinned. "Because I'm not about to tell you." And he soon got up and had water splash me.

"Ah! Gray!" I got up and ran after him when he began to sprint, laughing all the while as he taunted me, knowing for a fact that he had the upper hand, since he was faster, and he had undergone training in NDA. "You're so frustrating! Just tell me the answer!" I yelled, making a move to grab him, but I missed, and I tripped, yet I felt his arms instantly wrap around my waist, and my cheek pressed hard against his chest, before I looked up at him, my face red from embarrassment. "Dan…" he said, looking at me seriously. "…Didn't love you."

I lowered my head, my hands that were pressed against his chest clenched, turning to fists. I felt my eyes water, and I looked up at him, just in time since my tears began to flow. "How can you say that?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Gray's eyes widened for a split second, before his hold on me loosened, until he pulled away and took a few steps back, keeping an arm's length away from me.

"Lucy, look at me," he said, and I did. "Look at me directly in the eyes." I obeyed. "Tell me, did he ever look at you the way I am seeing only you?"

My mouth opened, but no words formed, not even a sound was made. I saw my reflection in his eyes, despite the space between us, and I remembered, despite how close my face was to Dan's, I never really did see the clear image of myself in my ex's eyes.

"Did he ever kiss you as if he meant it?" he asked, and I shook my head, my eyes still holding his gaze. "Did he ever hold you in his arms the way I did earlier?" Again, my actions repeated. "Lastly," I saw Gray's eyes narrowed. "Did he say 'I love you' whenever you say it, or only when he's kissing you?" I felt my head lower, and my knees begin to shake. Gray never once told me those words, but Dan always repeated them each time I said it, and every time he'd kiss me on the neck, lips, and everywhere else, even if I told him not to.

I heard Gray walk away, and I looked up, about to call him, but I was shocked when I felt myself being pulled into his arms. I glanced at him, seeing his eyes closed, felt his heartbeat normal, his breathing even. He didn't walk away, he walked to me.

"I'm…not really good with words," Gray confessed. "That's why I make them up for my actions."

My arms wounded around him, and I closed my eyes to relish the feeling.

"It's been months since I left NDA, but I still can't bring myself to express into words how much you really mean to me."

"I understand," I whispered, and pulled away to kiss him lightly. "Thank you…" And he held me closer once more.

Dan is Dan, Gray is Gray. Even if I hate comparing, I can't help but point out their differences, and I came to the conclusion that the reason why I don't seem to mind if Gray kissed my neck, or if he would lie on top of me, is because…

"I love you," I whispered, and he smiled.

I trust him.

* * *

"_You talk about us like there's no end in sight."_

* * *

**_Like it? Yes? No?_**

**_Until next time my friends :D_**


	7. May: Let's Play Military House

_**Who's ready for more? *grins* Well, here's the next chapter folks. I thinks it's slightly longer than the last chapter.**_

_****__********____**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**_

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 7**

**May: Let's Play Military House **

* * *

"_The thing about me is that I really wanna let you…"_

* * *

"And then she went running to her father and cried!"

They laughed, but I groaned and pouted at my mother for telling that story to Gray. It was embarrassing, since at that time, I wanted to learn how to cook, but I ended up burning the pancakes that I planned to do for my parents. Unfortunately, my mom walked in on me in the kitchen during that time when she smelled the burnt aroma, and I ended up running to my dad to cry.

"But now," my father continued, looking at me with a smile. "She can cook as good as her mother."

"Sometimes even better…" my mother added, swelling with pride.

I glanced at Gray who was next to me, and he gave me a small grin.

Today, my father had a day off, and he remembered how Gray usually spent his day at home by himself, so he called him over for dinner. The flower shop would be closed tomorrow since the Strauss family went off earlier for a reunion, and I'm pretty sure they won't be back until next week, knowing Mira's mom, since she would beg to stay a little bit longer in Clover Town.

"How about you, Gray?" my mom asked as my boyfriend looked at her. "Since you're living by yourself, I assume you're a pretty good cook?" She smiled. Mom always did have a weakness when it came to guys – for one thing, she liked Gray for his looks, but as she got to know him, she learned to love him as a son, and she once told me that she couldn't wait to hear him call her 'mom' someday. Also, dad had a few tricks when it came to cooking, which kind of won mom over, so if Gray is pretty good with regards to culinary skills, then she'd definitely beg me to be the one to propose to him.

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head, face a bit red. "I'm not-"

"Oh don't be so modest!" I said, cutting him off while he looked at me with a confused expression. "The only flaw you have is that you still act like a soldier at times." I grinned, and my parents laughed.

"But-" Gray tried to say something, but my father interrupted him.

"Time for dessert then!" He got up and took his "work of art" from the fridge, and while he and mom were busy serving, I grabbed Gray's hand underneath the table and intertwined my fingers with his. I noticed how he kind of forced a smile, before turning back to my parents when they called his attention. Hmm, I wonder if he was hurt from my comment…

"Thanks for coming over," my mom said, smiling brightly as always. Gray had bowed down a bit as a sign of respect, and my dad had always liked that trait of his.

"Thank you for having me," he said to my parents, who blinked for a few moments before smiling. Gray then turned to me, and this time, he gave me a real smile. "Night." I nodded, raising my dog tags to my chest, knowing that he won't kiss me in front of my parents, and in turn, he held onto his tags, before turning to leave.

"I noticed…" my father began, as my mom and I turned to look at him, seeing his eyes fixated on Gray, until he had rode off. "Each time he takes you home, or whenever he's about to part from you, he doesn't kiss you."

"Gray said he didn't want to be disrespectful in front of you," I said. "He mentioned about him kissing me here improper."

"That is one heck of a boy you've got there Lucy." My mom grinned.

"Yeah…" I smiled. "I know."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, and I looked at the caller ID, wondering why Natsu was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Lucy! I need help over here!"

My ears picked up the sound of pots falling, and I heard Gray yelling at Natsu for being too noisy or messy – I'm not sure.

"Why? Is Gray trying to kill you?"

"Heck no! And what gave you that idea?!"

"Just a guess." I grinned. "But what's up?"

"Your boyfriend is sick, and he still refuses to get his ass back up in his room to rest!" I blinked when Natsu started yelling at Gray. "Anyway, can you please come over? I really suck at cooking here, and I'm not about to let my best friend eat something that isn't even edible! Not to mention, I don't really want him to be left in the kitchen."

I wondered what Natsu meant about that last statement, but I sighed and told him I'd come over after making him go to the supermarket to pick up a few things I'll need to give Gray some power juice – it's a lot better than medicine.

"Mom!" I called out, changing into a shirt and jeans before grabbing a jacket. "I'm going over to Gray's, he's sick and his best friend is dying over there!"

"What?! How can Natsu be dying?!"

"Figure of speech," I muttered, grabbing a glass of water. "He isn't good at taking care of sick people."

"Oh, I hope it's nothing serious." My mom looked worried, after all, she's taken a liking to my boyfriend. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure mom." I kissed her on the cheek and soon left, rushing over to Gray's place.

As soon as I got there, I rang the doorbell, and Natsu was the one who answered, and boy, he was a mess. "Finally!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside before leaving. "He's in the kitchen!" he yelled before running off to the grocery store.

Sighing, I closed the door behind me and locked it, and then headed over to the kitchen to see the damage.

"Wow," I said out loud, seeing a lot of pots on the floor, a few ketchup stains here, and some spices scattered on the counter.

"Natsu's fault," Gray muttered, and I looked up at him, seeing him in front of the stove, eyes narrowed at the piece of meat that seemed to be overcooked.

"You suck at cooking," I joked, and he turned his head to my direction.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him glaring at me. It wasn't the first time he looked at me that way, but somehow, this particular glare of his made him a lot cuter.

"It's not funny," he grumbled, turning away to look at the burnt steak on the frying pan. "It's not like NDA taught us how to cook."

My ears picked up the words he muttered, something about war, guns, shooting, running, and many more.

"I came here for a reason, you know," I said, placing my hands on my hips and raising a brow at him, my lips giving a playful smile as he turned to me. "Natsu called and said you were sick, I sent him to the supermarket, so now, you'll just have to lie down in bed and leave everything to me."

"But-"

"No buts Lieutenant." I grinned. "Pretend I'm your Captain."

"Right, my former Captain happens to be a tall, bald guy not a short, blonde girl."

"I said pretend," I muttered, walking over to him to place my palm against his forehead. "You're burning up, go to bed." I turned off the stove and pushed him towards the stairs. "Be a good boy and rest."

"I'd rather not," Gray said, stopping to give me a harder time pushing him.

"Fine. Then stay on the couch." I pulled him towards the living room and made him sit there. "Now, try to get some sleep." And when I was about to leave, he pulled me, and I ended up on his lap, my face flushed. I never expected him to pull a stunt like this, and I fought the urge to look at his eyes. "I can't sleep," he murmured, and I noted that his nose must be stuffed, and I feel stupid for not noticing it before. "Is your throat sore?" I asked, he shook his head, and I dared to look up at him and rested my forehead against his, both our eyes simultaneously closing. "You're really burning up…" I said worriedly.

"Hn. I can't sleep because of my cold."

I pulled away, my arms remaining around his neck. The next thing I knew, Gray laid down on the couch, me on top of him, not complaining as I snuggled closer to him, smiling contently at our position.

"I'm not hungry anyway," he said, eyes closed. "But just…stay…" he trailed off, and I looked at him, seeing him sound asleep, and I smiled before leaning over to kiss his forehead, then went back to my position on using his chest as a pillow, his heartbeat lulling me to sleep, his warmth making me relax, and his arms around my waist making me feel secure. I tried to stop a giggle from coming out, since he said earlier that he couldn't sleep, but all he needed was the right pillow – which happens to be me.

* * *

"Okay, now hand me that – damn it Natsu, stop grinning!"

"Sorry," he said, handing me the sliced oranges. "But come on! I didn't expect to come back and be greeted by the two of you on the sofa, and you on top of him too. What do you think I should think?" He grinned yet again as I asked for the sliced lemons.

"You have a very perverted mind."

"And I'm damn proud of it!" he cried out. "Anyway, what's with the lemons, limes, and oranges..?"

"Gray's cold."

"Citrus power much? Why not just give him a medicine?"

"I'd rather he get used to fresh fruit juice."

"Hm." Natsu shrugged. "It's not like he ever took medicine before when he got sick." And he grinned yet again. "His father would love you."

"Huh?" I looked at Natsu just as I poured the finished product into a glass.

"Gray's father…" He gave a soft smile. "He may not show it but…he cares a lot for Gray, and he never did let his sons take medicine whenever they're sick, he'd always make them rest, drink a lot of water, or make a specific juice combination of fruits and vegetables." He grinned. "Funny how you're a former nurse, who would most likely make Gray drink medicine, but you didn't."

I looked at the glass I held in my hands for a while, wondering what Gray's parents were like. "I lost trust in medicines after it failed to cure a sick little girl in the hospital, apparently, the doctor was faking everything, just to gain profit from the company that produced that certain medicine." My eyes narrowed for a bit. "Ever since then, I researched a lot about the nutritional value of fruits and veggies, and opted to use them as medicine instead."

"Heh." Natsu smirked. "His father would definitely like you."

I smiled a bit. "Anyway, hand me that bowl Lieutenant."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"Here." I took a spoonful of chicken soup from the bowl, blew onto it for a bit, before feeding it to Gray, who didn't complain about me babying him, despite Natsu's jokes. "How are you feeling?" I asked when he took a sip from the juice I made.

"I told you, I'm fine,"he said, looking away, his face red, whether from embarrassment or from his fever. "You don't really have to do this, you know?"

"I want to," I said, smiling. "Female instincts, motherly instincts, or medic instincts..." I grinned. "Now, open up."

As soon as Gray finished his soup, the doorbell rang, and Natsu got up from the couch to get it.

"Why did you cut me off?"

"Huh?"

Gray looked at me. "Last night, you stopped me from telling them that I can't cook." His eyes narrowed. "I don't really like lying."

"I thought you were being modest." I looked down. "I'm sorry." I felt his hand grab the back of my head, and soon, his forehead touched mine.

"I'm not angry, okay?" He clarified. "Why are you always thinking that I'm angry at you?"

"Maybe it's because of the way you look at me with those eyes." I pulled away, but his hand remained there. "You have very expressive eyes Gray, and I always feel like drowning in them."

"I can agree to that."

We both looked up, and I saw a woman with purple hair smiling warmly at us, and she patted Gray's head.

"The men in the Fullbuster family have expressive eyes that make up for their lack of words." She looked at me, the smile not leaving her face. "You must be Lucy, my son's girlfriend."

I gaped, now knowing where Gray's looks came from.

"Mom, would you please tell me next time if you're coming?" Gray sighed, gripping my hand to wake me up from my stupefied expression. "And where's Natsu?"

"Outside, helping your father with the groceries, you know how he is when he knows you're sick."

I felt my heart beginning to beat fast. Normally, it's the fathers I'm worried about in meetings, since mothers tend to grow on you. So, when I looked up upon hearing the masculine voice of a man named Lamar Fullbuster, if my memory serves me correctly, I suddenly got up and bowed down to the Fullbuster patriarch. "Good afternoon sir," I said, unsure if I should lift my head yet.

"Hn." Came the man's reply. I took a quick peek at him, and saw how he eyed the place, and then at the glass Gray was holding, afterwards, gazed at the now empty bowl that contained Gray's soup earlier. "Why aren't you in bed Gray?"

I don't think I like that tone…

* * *

"Hmph. You'd think he'd actually pick someone from NDA."

I tried hard not to listen to his parents talking inside the kitchen. His mother was a good cook, as what Natsu said, while his father specialized in making fresh juice combinations.

"Hush, Lamar. She doesn't seem so bad, and she seems to take care of Gray the way you do when he's sick." Her voice sounded teasing, and I couldn't help but smile at her carefree attitude, but I ended up frowning when his father grunted, at the same time, I kind of stopped myself from giggling, now knowing where Gray got his attitude from.

"I still don't get why he didn't pick Mika."

I couldn't help but rush upstairs and cursed at myself for even attempting to enter Gray's room. I mean, dad made sure that I would never enter a man's room, ever. And neither should a boy come inside mine as well. However, before I could even walk away, the door opened, and I heard Natsu call me.

"Aren't you going in?" he asked.

"Eh?"

Apparently, in NDA, it wasn't much of a big deal if guys or girls entered the room of the opposite sex. In fact, in the military, both genders take a bath in one big bath house! Hmm…so does this mean that Juvia has seen Gray nude?

.

.

.

Just the very thought of it is making me pissed off.

"Just go in." Natsu grinned. "He'd most likely listen to you than me anyway."

"Um…" I hesitated when I poked my head inside the room. I spotted my boyfriend sitting on his bed, a bit annoyed, and nowhere near sleeping. "Hey…" I called out, and he looked up, his scowl instantly replaced with a blink and a raise of a brow. "You should be resting…" I said, looking away, my cheeks a bit red.

"Aa…"

"Yeah…"

It felt awkward, and if Natsu hadn't pushed me inside and closed the door behind me, I still would have been standing outside like an idiot. However, it wasn't really right to be inside a boy's room, alone with the said boy.

"So…uh…do you need anything?" I asked, unsure of what to do or what to say.

"I'm fine."

"I see." I smiled nervously, and he sighed and looked away.

"You don't have to be nervous."

"E-eh? Well…it's my first time to actually be inside a guy's room."

"I kind of figured that out on my own." Gray looked at me. "You want something?"

"Huh?"

"There has to be a reason why you're here."

"It's…well, it's not really that important." He motioned me to come over, so I did, and sat down next to him when he pulled me. "G-Gray?"

"Sorry about my father," he said, looking down for a bit. "He's just…jealous."

"…err…what?"

"He's used to being the one in charge each time I'm sick, and I guess after seeing you take care of me, he kind of…you know."

"Oh…" I looked down for a moment, before daring to lean my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes, my hand finding his as our fingers intertwined automatically. "Hey, Gray, your father knows Mika…"

"Aa."

"He seems to be a bit bitter about it…" I said carefully. "I don't think he likes me."

I felt how Gray's grip on my hand tightened, and I looked at him in an instant.

"Don't worry about it."

"Gray?" He looked at me, and I saw the shock in his eyes when I gave him a pleading look. "Why won't you tell me about her? Why do you keep it a secret?"

"It's…complicated."

"But-"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"…It's your past, Gray, of course I'd want to know."

"You know enough about her, that's basically it."

"So, your father knows she likes you, yet is pretty much annoyed that you didn't pick her?"

"…Aa."

My arms instantly wrapped around him, making him lie on his bed as I used him as my pillow.

"It's so tempting to stay here with you, and not go home."

"…Hn. You sure change topics easily."

"Just go to sleep."

"Stay here then." I felt Gray's arms wrap around my waist, and his nose bury itself in my hair. "Somehow, I find it easier to fall asleep when you're next to me."

"That's so sweet, you know?" I smiled softly. Cuddling a bit more towards him as I felt his even breathing; so far, I've figured that Gray easily falls asleep if I'm next to him, and it's making me smug, knowing that Juvia can never be able to give off the same effect – although the part where she's possibly seen him nude is ticking me off. "Fullbuster."

"Hn…"

I held back a laugh at how cute he sounded.

"Has Juvia seen you…well, nude?"

I felt Gray pull away, so I looked at him to see his brows furrowed.

"What the hell made you ask me that?"

"Natsu said that guys and girls in NDA took baths together in one big bathhouse! Not to mention that girls or guys entering the opposite sexes' rooms isn't such a big deal, and well, it's kind of annoying since it's making me think that she's been inside your room more than once, most likely, and has obviously seen your body in all its naked glory more than once, that's for sure, and she'd most likely had had naughty thoughts of you and her, getting all steamy and-" I've realized that I've been ranting, especially since Gray had placed a hand against my mouth to keep me quiet. I mean, obviously he can't kiss me since he'd be passing on his virus.

"It's true that both genders take a bath in the same bathhouse, but haven't you learned from our trip to the beach last month that I am not comfortable in-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I muttered. "I was only making sure she hasn't…you know…"

"Tch. Idiot," he teased, smirking. "You're being jealous again."

"Oh like you're not each time Loke flirts with me!"

"Hn. So we're even then."

"You know what? Just go to sleep."

"Heh." He pulled me closer. "As long as you stay put..."

"As if I'll be able to go anywhere, your grip around me is preventing me from moving..."

"Hn. Just making sure," Gray whispered. "Wake me up the moment you open your eyes."

"Mm."

* * *

"Gray," Lamar called, causing his youngest son to look up. "Drink this."

"Aa…" He was about to reach for the glass, but I took it for him, nurse instincts kicking in.

"You shouldn't be exhausting yourself much," I said, passing the glass to him, before taking a seat next to him.

"You're babying me." He smirked, and he took a sip. "And I don't really like being spoiled, you know."

"I know, but I think you're enjoying it."

Ur cooed at how sweet we were, and glanced at her husband upon hearing a grunt of annoyance coming from him.

"The sweetness is giving me cavities," Natsu commented from beside Ur, since Lamar was at the head of the table.

I only turned a bit red and smiled at them. "Sorry, it's just that…I'm used to taking care of people who are sick."

"It makes me wonder why you don't go back to the hospital," Gray said, smirking since he knew for a fact why I still worked at the flower shop.

"Oh, so you were a nurse?" Ur asked me, smiling brightly. "It's funny since I used to be one as well."

"I guess we have a weakness for soldiers then," I joked, and the two of us laughed. I remember how Gray told me that his father and sister were once soldiers in NDA.

It felt comfortable being around Gray's mother, but his father just won't drop the cold stare, and it was really making me feel uneasy, despite how Gray tried his best to assure me by grabbing my hand underneath the table.

"How long have you two been together?"

I was surprised that it would be Lamar who would ask that question, but I managed a small smile and opened my mouth to speak.

"We've known each other for five months and a half sir, and we've been together since March."

"I see." He drank his tea. "So, Gray, how is Mika doing?"

I sensed how my boyfriend stiffened, but I tried to keep myself relaxed.

"We've talked about this dad." I didn't really like how Gray's tone sounded, it was pretty cold at some point. "You know very well what happened."

"If you didn't reject her, then maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"Why do you always bring that up anyway?" Gray soon stood up, and his father soon followed as both of them glared at each other. I've never seen Gray act this way before, especially to his elders – and the man he's currently directing his glare at happens to be his father too, who is also pushing his buttons, apparently. "You know how I hate talking about her, about _that,_" he continued, fists clenching, and I kind of opened my mouth, about to call Gray, but Natsu sort of kicked me under the table and shook his head at me when my gaze met his. I turned to Ur, who had a scowl on her face, yet her eyes were looking worriedly at her husband and son. "Why can't you just get over it? It's not your fault! It's not mine either, even if I did, at some point, blamed myself! But if I continued believing that I was the cause of her death-" okay, I didn't expect that. "-where do you think I would be right now?!"

"Don't you _dare_ raise your voice at me Gray."

"Then stop being such an asshole!" He walked off, not looking back even if Lamar had called him a few times with a warning tone, even going as far as yelling an empty threat. It was empty, because I knew for a fact that his father cares so much to not make the threat a reality.

Sighing, I got up, excused myself from them, and ran after Gray.

"Hey," I called out, knocking a few times on his room's door. "Can I…come in...?"

"It's open."

I smiled a bit and entered, shutting the door behind me as I looked at the knob. "You want me to lock it?"

"Hn."

I took that as a yes, and afterwards, I approached his seated form on the floor, knelt down in front of him, and gave a small smile.

"What?" he asked, not looking at me, and I just giggled a bit. "It's not a laughing matter."

"You're making me laugh," I said. "But you know, you shouldn't have lashed out like that. He still _is_ your father."

"He provoked me."

"He who happens to be...?" I smiled and raised a brow, my tone sounding like a teacher speaking to a pre-school kid. Gray raised his head to look at me, his arms lay limp on his side but his stare said it all – he felt bad for answering back to his father, he felt angry that his old man pushed his buttons, he felt ashamed that I had to see that side of him, and he felt guilty about what happened to Mika. "Communication will solve this." I said, a bit chirpy at that. "But it seems both you and your father need to work on your social skills."

"Mika…" He trailed off before continuing. "She didn't love me, she was obsessed with me."

"Go on," I urged, placing a hand against his cheek to push away the dark strands of hair that kept me from getting a good view of his face.

Can you blame me? Gray's hot!

.

.

.

Okay, back to the topic.

"When I said I didn't love her, she threatened to commit suicide, but I didn't buy it." He sighed. "She was, however, trapped in her mind, and thought too deeply, that when she was crossing the street one day, she wasn't aware of…"

I understood what happened next. Mika most likely got hit by a car, or something bigger, that led to her death. "So you blamed yourself, and your father felt responsible, because you're his son."

"Aa."

He didn't push me away when I hugged him, and slowly, he returned the embrace, and I knew he was grateful for it.

"Try to understand your father, Gray," I whispered. "Try to open up."

"Hn, I know…" He whispered. "I know."

"So," I pulled away, getting up. "Shall we go back?"

I did not expect him to stand up and smirk at me.

"Gray...?"

"Later." And he kissed me, and I kissed him back, because honestly, how can one resist a guy like him? Not even my friends were able to hold back their squeals when Gray seduced them, and yes, even Mira fainted due to her nose bleeding non-stop when Gray was seducing her. I still can't get the image out of my head on how he smirked at me at that time, raised my head to him by grabbing my chin, and may I add that he did so forcefully? And yes, that side of him had me flustered and wanting more, and just one sentence from him already had me give in, and it's echoing in my head right now: _I want you squirming under me._

"Gray…" I whispered when he lowered to my neck, the two of us forgetting that he was sick, and that he had just kissed me. Wait, I just remembered that, crap. Oh well, his kisses were amazing! I don't give a damn if I get sick! But he better take care of me if I do get sick.

"…Gray…" I wrapped my arms around his neck when I felt my back hit the mattress. I wasn't worried, I wasn't scared that he'd go too far, because he has yet to actually grope me in those areas – I mean, sure, his hand has been creeping up my shirt, and the other has been lingering onto one of my thighs, but that's about it, he didn't touch my chest or my _most delicate _spot. He only kissed my lips, or my neck, or my cheeks, or my nose, or my forehead, and even my ear - but that's it.

"Hn." I felt him smirk. "Am I seducing you again?"

He pulled away to look at me, his hands supporting his weight as he hovered above me, and gosh, I had to thank every saint out there, I couldn't help but thank God over and over at the view I had – sure he had a shirt on, but since he was on top of me, bent over, I sort of caught a glimpse of his collar bone, and even the upper part of his chest.

"You have no idea how good looking you are," I said out loud, blushing upon realizing that. "Um…I mean…uh…"

"Want another round?" Gray smirked, grabbing my chin to make me look back at him when I turned my head away. I tried to will my eyes to look somewhere else, but his gaze kept my orbs glued to his, and my cheeks turned even redder, if that was possible. His smirk did not leave his lips, and when he lowered his head to my ear, I shivered and felt my cheeks grow hot at what he said, "Ready for _bed_, Captain Lucy?"

Shit, I think I'm having a nosebleed…

* * *

I smiled and waved goodbye to Gray's parents, thanking them for dropping me off at home. And for the record, Gray and I did not do anything – he was only seducing me like he did last month, only this time, it was much more intense, since there were no rules that held him back, and the fact that we were alone in his room. That aside, I'm glad he managed to patch things up with his father, and it turns out that Lamar isn't such a bad guy, in fact, he even gave me a small smile and thanked me for taking care of Gray. So yeah, a case of jealousy and the lack of communication – those were pretty simple problems, and I'm glad I was able to help out.

"How is Gray doing?"

"He's fine mom," I answered, kissing my father's cheek.

"Are you sure he's alright?"

"Yes dad, don't worry."

I ran upstairs and locked my room door, afterwards, took my phone and called Cana. Mira was most likely busy with her reunion in Clover Town, and I don't want to bother her, so might as well call the next best girl to talk about Gray and his advances.

"Cana!" I squealed. "I just had a nosebleed!"

"You _what_?!" Cana yelled back. "Why would I care if your nose bled?"

"You would because Gray caused it."

"Alright, spill."

And so, for five straight hours, we talked, and most of them revolved around my boyfriend, and I swear, Cana won't even bother switching topics and kept asking me questions about Gray. However, she did answer my question about Laxus, and she just told me how many times they have done the nasty – and honestly, I had to slap myself when I visualized Gray and I doing it in his room.

The next time I go over at his place, I'm avoiding that room of his – it's not good for my health - but the most surprising part is that I actually imagined _that_!

What the heck is happening to me?! I'm becoming a pervert!

"Cana…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried," I said, looking outside the window, seeing how a drizzle just started.

"Worried about what?"

"I… Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise."

I gave a small smile, knowing how Cana always keeps her promises. "You know how I strongly believe in sex after marriage, right?" She responded with a yes, so I continued, knowing for sure how she's interested to know what bugging me. "Well, when I was with Dan, I never thought of anything related to lust, I never even dared to imagine him topless, or naked for that matter." I held in a giggle when my friend made gagging sounds from the other line. "And truth is, I couldn't even force myself to imagine me making love with that guy even after getting married…" I trailed off, and Cana had to call me twice to get my attention back.

"Cana…" I murmured, hugging myself. "Just a while ago…I let Gray push me onto his bed, I let him lie on top of me, and I even let him touch me…"

"Wait, I thought you said he didn't-"

"Touch me as in without the groping of the private parts."

"Oh, skin to skin contact?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you've changed."

"I know, and the thing is, I'm starting to think that I might just give in when he wants to do it with me…" I furrowed my brows. "Right now, I'm nervous, scared, and unprepared, but whenever I picture the scene, I find myself unable to resist him. In fact, I even visualized doing it with him earlier, in his room." I lied back down and stared at the ceiling. "Hey, Cana, is something wrong with me?" I asked, placing a hand against my forehead. I didn't need a mirror to check if I was blushing, because I knew that I was, and I felt how warm my cheeks were. "Am I sick or something?"

"You know what's wrong with you?" I listened, getting a hunch that my friend was smiling on the other line. "You're completely, devastatingly, and hopelessly in love with him, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"B-but having sex...?"

"There's another term for it Lucy." I knew she was smiling widely. "It's called making love."

"…I…am speechless…"

"I can tell, and I'm really proud of you, because you finally found someone whom you have learned to love seriously."

"…Gray, he said that Dan never loved me…"

"Damn right he didn't," Cana snarled. "He was only after you for sex Lucy! But you never did listen to us."

"Blinded by love?"

"No, you were blinded by fear – you never wanted to be alone or left out in love. Admit it."

"…Yeah." I gave a bitter smile. "Gray said the same thing."

"Well, don't let that guy go. He's rare." She laughed. "I mean, a guy as hot as him, with brains no less! Not to mention, former soldier…" I heard her clicking her tongue. "Most importantly, he loves you just as much as you love him, and he actually understands you, as if he can read you like an open book!"

"There's just one thing I need to ask him Cana, I'll…I'll call you back."

"Wait." I did. "It would be better to ask him in person, whatever it is."

"Why?"

"It gives you another excuse to see him." She laughed. "Kidding aside, well, communication between lovers is important, and it's better to do so when it's in person." I felt her smirk on the other line on the next thing she was about to say. "When did you and Dan ever talk about serious matters in person? It was always through phone, mobile, or online chatting! And if you do see each other, both of you get on with the physical affection, and even if you don't let him go too far, you once dropped your guard when he forced his tongue in your mouth."

"Don't remind me," I muttered. "I got mad at him for that."

"And all it took was more kisses and hugs and you forgave him."

"DON'T REMIND ME!" I whined. "But yeah…"

"Well, this time, better not do the same thing, and besides, I think Gray enjoys seeing you and talking to you."

"…Yeah."

We both bid our goodbyes, and I stared at my phone for a moment, before glancing outside the window, wondering if my parents would allow me to go to my boyfriend's place.

"Better call Gray first." I dialed his home number, a bit anxious to hear his voice again. "Pick up…" I murmured, deciding to hang up on the fifth ring. I stared at my phone, and tried calling again, and I was happy when he picked up on the second ring, but my smile turned to a frown when I realized that it wasn't Gray who answered – much to my dismay.

"Hello~ Bastard Gray Fullbuster's Residence! Loke speaking!"

"…I'm going to strangle you for insulting my boyfriend," I hissed.

"Lucy...? Hey! It's Lucy! How are you doing hot stuff?"

"Give. The. Phone. To. Him."

"Like hell I would. I know you want to talk to me."

"Loke! Give the fucking phone to Gray!"

"Tsk. Such language Lucy. It's turning me on."

"Damn you! Asshole! Jerk! Bastard! Fucking playboy! Shit-face! Ass-"

"You already said asshole…"

I stopped, cheeks turning red. I recognized that voice anywhere, and I suddenly lost the ability to speak; but I'm glad that he's feeling better now.

"Lucy...? Are you still there or have you forgotten to breathe?"

Oh, I can so tell Gray's smirking.

"Um…sorry," I apologized. "I thought Loke was still…you know…"

"Hn. I got Natsu to take care of him."

And I could hear the faint sounds of a laughing Natsu and a cursing Loke, plus the sound of pots falling or banging, and more cussing from Loke.

"Who…else is there?" I asked, a bit hesitant.

"If I told you Juvia is here, will you be jealous?"

I twitched, Gray loves to annoy me when it comes to that, and he enjoys seeing me so worked up about Juvia being near him, or how I'm always so envious, despite being his girlfriend.

"Is she...?" I asked, clutching the phone tighter. "Don't lie."

"I haven't lied to you, Lucy," he answered. "And yeah, unfortunately, she's here." He paused, and added. "Care to save me?"

A giggle escaped my lips, and I could only wish my parents would allow me to sleep over at his place, or he over here. "Actually," I started, staring outside my window. "I was planning to head over there, but I wanted to ask you first if I can."

"Stu-pid."

"Hey!"

"Heh. Of course you can come here." I smiled at his answer. "You're always welcome here Lucy, you don't need to ask me."

"Habit," I replied. "I'll go see if my parents will allow me."

"Hn. Call back if you can or can't."

"…Just make sure it won't be Loke who will answer."

"Will do."

I tried to stop myself from laughing when I heard Loke crying out in glee: "Lucy's coming over! Lucy's coming over!" I couldn't help but smile when I heard Juvia telling him to shut up. She obviously still hates me for being Gray's girlfriend, but if she didn't like Gray, then maybe we could have been good friends. Oh well, can't win them all.

"Here goes," I said to myself, taking the spare key that Gray gave me out of my pocket. "But…how am I going to talk to him in private...?" I shook my head, feeling idiotic for talking to myself, before unlocking the door with the key. Everyone had turned silent, and I hesitated a bit to open the door, since, after all, I'll be in a house full of soldiers. "Come on Lucy, don't be a wuss," I whispered to myself, pushing the door open and giving a bright smile to the people inside. "Hey guys," I greeted, entering when Natsu took the plastic bag I had in one hand, plus the umbrella that I brought in case it started to rain again.

"Lucy!"

I side stepped, so Loke missed me, and ended up tumbling on the floor.

"So, what brings you here?"

I tried to stop myself from glaring at Juvia when she stared at me in a haughty way, her arms crossed and hip slightly leaning to the left.

"Oh I don't know." I shrugged. "I was supposed to have sex with my boyfriend but it seems that I can't since you're here."

My ears picked up Natsu's laughter and Loke's cry of protest. I smirked upon seeing Juvia's glare, and how red her cheeks were, and I can't help but walk pass her, head held high.

"Really now?"

Shit. Gray heard that?!

"Um…hi…" I said, feeling embarrassed, especially since he's smirking at me in a knowing way. "That…well, it was…yeah…um…uh…"

"So, should we get on with it now or do you want to go to a nearby motel?"

I caught on to his joke, seeing how he had glanced at Juvia's annoyed glare.

"I don't really mind where. It's you anyway."

"Hn. How about here?"

"Fine with me."

"Now?"

"Can't wait any longer."

And I tried to hold back my laughter when I heard Juvia yell a curse and stomp off, leaving Gray and I in the kitchen, since she disappeared behind the door.

"You know," I looked back at Gray when he spoke, and I blushed when he had me cornered, since my back just hit the counter. "It's tempting," he said, leaning down to touch my forehead with his, his eyes closed, while my cheeks began to grow warm and turn red. "I seem to lose self-control at times when it comes to you."

I laughed nervously. "Why?"

"I don't know," he answered, opening his eyes. "Maybe you're just too alluring."

"Right." I pushed him away and headed towards the plastic bag that Natsu left on the table. He sort of left when Juvia got pissed off after my joke with Gray. "Anyway, I got some popsicles, want to eat them now or-" I sort of cut myself off when I turned to see Gray looking at me seriously, and I could feel how fast my heart was beating, because his stare was different, and I had a hunch that he was serious about being tempted.

My heart won't stop beating, and I know pretty well why it won't calm down.

"G-Gray..?"

I was nervous, but I wasn't afraid.

"Hey…"

Even as Gray continued to approach me, even when he had me backed up against the wall, even if he's staring down at me with those eyes of his, his eyes that show so much, yet hide too much.

"I'm…uncomfortable right now."

And his silence is deafening; he won't say anything, or even make a sound – not even that famous 'hn' of his is not leaving his lips.

"…And you're getting too close for comfort…"

His head was getting nearer, and so were his lips.

"Oh, look! I dropped the popsicles!" I made a move to escape him, but I froze when his hand slammed against the wall next to me, preventing me from escaping.

My eyes darted back to look into his, and for the first time since we've been together…

"Gray...?"

…I was scared.

* * *

"_Open that door and walk into my life."_

* * *

_**I feel slightly evil for the ending, but it's not really a cliffhanger... **_

_**Whatever, hoped you all liked it.**_


	8. June: Falling in Deep

_**Okay...here you go...**_

_****__**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**_

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 8**

**June: Falling in Deep**

* * *

"_And it feels like it's the first time…"_

* * *

"It's so confusing…" I whisper to myself, opening my eyes and sitting up on my bed after I recalled the last time Gray and I…_communicated_.

_I wanted to yell, but I can't seem to bring myself to do so._

"_You're…" he began, his lips getting closer, causing me to shut my eyes, only to open them again when I felt his breath against my ear. "…annoying."_

"_H-huh?"_

_He pulled away from me, but his bangs hid his eyes, so I wasn't able to see how he looked right now, especially since he turned his back to me to pick up the box of popsicles that fell._

"_Gray...?"_

_He ignored me, and just placed the box down on the table, afterwards, stepped outside the kitchen, silent as always, and I felt my knees give in, and I fell to the floor, eyes half-closing as I replayed what just happened._

_Why did he do that? Why was he acting this way? Why did he call me annoying? What did I do wrong? Should I have given in? Did he expect me to? Did he take our joke seriously? Did he actually think I wanted to do it with him?_

"_Oh God…" I closed my eyes and pulled my legs up against my chest. "God please…" I hung my head, refusing to cry over a silly matter. "Please no…" I murmured repeatedly. "Don't let him take it the wrong way…please…"_

Thing is, what was I talking about? Did I mean that I didn't want him to think that I wanted to do it, or did I want him not to think how I don't want to do it with him? Actually, do I even want to do it, or not?

"I'm confusing myself…"

We didn't even fight, Gray just suddenly stopped talking to me, even at work; except for the occasional greetings of 'good morning' or 'I'm leaving' or 'I need this for a customer' and other general things. In short, we only talked if needed, but he still took me home after work, so I guess he's not as angry as I thought he was, and I didn't want to assume things just like that either. He still comes over for dinner whenever my parents ask me to invite him, and he acts normal around me when mom and dad are present, or even when we go on a group date, which Mira or Cana always insists. He still plays the part of being the "perfect" boyfriend, as I've dubbed him, whenever we're out with the others, but we've never had a date when it's just the two of us for weeks.

And I miss him…

…Does he miss me too?

* * *

Natsu yawned, loudly at that, and I tried my best to not listen on what he and Gray were talking about.

"If you're so bored, leave and do something."

"Don't be such a jerk, you jerk! I'm keeping you entertained." I glanced at them to see Natsu smell the flowers that Gray was busy watering. "I still don't get why you put up with this job, no offense Mira!" he immediately added, in case my best friend would suddenly beat him up. "And Gray, do you really need to have two jobs at once?"

I blinked and looked at them with wide eyes. Since when did Gray apply for another job?

"It's better to have two jobs Natsu," he answered, still watering the flowers. "I can make ends meet with this job, but I can save more if I have another."

"But you still have your salary from NDA!"

"It's not going to last forever you idiot."

"At the rate you buy things, it might." He shrugged. "I mean, you don't even buy anything to entertain you! No video games, no consoles, nothing!"

"…I'd rather buy something necessary."

"But those things are a part of life!"

"Your life, not mine."

"Dude, how can you live like that? What do you do in your spare time?"

"Sleep, think, work out, walk around, jog – the usual bit…"

"You retired from NDA, yet you still do the daily routine you do when you were still in NDA."

"Got a problem with that?"

"…I can never understand you."

"Hn."

I was getting irritated, because they kept talking about those things; NDA stuff, what they do, and other more topics which do not include why Gray and I aren't talking.

Wait; come to think of it, he only acts that way when it's just the two of us – so he really is avoiding people from finding out! Ugh! Why is my boyfriend smarter than me?! No – wait, I refuse to admit that. So…

Why _the fuck_ am _I_ so dense?!

"So I've got a date, don't expect me to be home," Natsu said.

"Hn. You make it sound as if we're a gay couple. Screw you for that," Gray replied.

"What the hell?! I'm just saying in case you wait up!"

"Natsu, you're a grown boy now, I don't need to wait up."

"I'm a grown man! MAN!"

"Hn. And I could care less what you do. Just don't come home drunk, and don't even think about bringing your date with you, or I'll get my rifle out and shoot your ass."

"And so, you'll be literally calling me an asshole."

"Hn."

"Still, why don't you go out and take in a movie, I think it's better if the girl thinks I have my own place, right?"

"…Don't make me kick you out of my house."

"Aww come on! I'm only kidding! And besides, you can't stand your best buddy!"

"Sure I can, it's the only reason why I'm still alive when you leave me alone for missions."

"Oh come on, those missions are easy! You can take those suspects on your own!"

"It's better for you to shut up now before I actually consider kicking you out."

"Okie-dokie jerky," Natsu grinned.

"...?"

"Er…"

"…I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Great, all I learned from their conversation is what Gray does back in NDA when in a mission, and that Natsu has a date.

"Damn it! Fucking asshole! I wish you'd just go to-" I cut myself off after placing two hands against my mouth, my eyes wide open as I glanced at the occupants of the flower shop.

Natsu was staring at me with a surprised expression, and Mira was twitching, and I noticed why – because there was an elderly woman who was looking at me as if she was about to have a heart attack, and Gray had his eyebrow raised, eyeing me as if silently asking if I was on drugs.

"Um…" I blushed. "Bee," I murmured, turning my back to them as I continued tending to the flowers, somewhat glad that only one customer heard me, tough luck it had to be an old woman.

I twitched in annoyance at how Natsu shifted next to me, turning to me, opening his mouth as if to say something, then closing it again. He repeated this process for about…a dozen times or more, and I was running out of patience.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"…Uh…well…"

"Geez, if you have nothing to say to me then just shut up."

"Alright, alright, don't act as if you've got a stick shoved up your ass – that's Gray's job."

He earned a punch on the back of his head from Gray because of that, and I would have laughed, if I wasn't in such a bad mood.

"Don't you have a date to go to?" My boyfriend said, passing me the extra helmet.

"Well, yeah, but…will you…" He glanced at me, and then back at Gray. "...her?"

"Just go."

"Fine, jerk." He grinned at us, bidding goodbye before turning to get inside his car and leave.

Apparently, it was Natsu's car that brought the whole NDA bunch, and Jura's van that had their luggage with them.

"You want to come over?"

I blinked, before looking up at Gray.

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

He sighed, and I could have sworn I saw a small smirk tug on his lips before he put his helmet on.

"I asked you if you wanted to come over at my place."

"Oh…" I put my helmet on and got on behind him. "Sure," I answered, my arms wrapping around his waist when he started the engine. "Just don't poison me with your cooking…"

"Hn. Don't worry, we're having take out." Was the last thing he said before he rode off, heading to his place.

I had no idea why Gray suddenly offered to have dinner at his home, but anything that would give me a chance to spend time with him, or maybe even be able to talk to him again.

Right. I did not intend for this to happen.

So far, we haven't spoken a word to each other, nor did we show any signs of being uncomfortable. Well, he did anyway, as for me, I'm not sure.

* * *

Gray is a well-trained soldier of NDA, and Jura highly speaks of him when we last talked – which was…a week ago, when the older man came by the flower shop to purchase something and decided to have a little chat with me.

Sighing, I found myself running a hand through my hair, one of the habits I kind of picked up from my boyfriend. "Gray...?" I called, and he turned to me, and I was lucky enough to say his name when he just finished disposing the Styrofoam and plastic utensils we used.

"You need anything?" he asked back.

"No, I'm fine…" I murmured. "But I…well…" I looked up when he took my hand in his and tugged on it for a bit, a sign that meant to follow him. I got up from my seat and let him lead me to the living room. However, before we could sit down, my brows furrowed, and I suddenly pulled my hand free from his grasp, and he turned to me, a bit shocked at what I just did, before returning back to his calm expression.

"Lucy?"

"What's wrong with us?" I asked, daring to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time we…ever talked, we had an argument."

"I wouldn't call it an argument," Gray said. "You were just being annoying at that time."

"And am I being annoying to you again?"

He sighed. "In a way, yes, you are."

"Ugh! You're being annoying too! Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?! Or why you acted that way?!"

"It was the only way I could think of."

"For what?!"

"It's better if you don't know."

"And what makes you say that?!"

"Lucy…"

"Don't tell me to drop it Gray! Don't tell me to forget about it!" I yelled. "I don't understand you, even if I try to! What are you implying?! What are you planning?!"

"Lucy, please…"

"Do you even love me?! Or are you like Dan?!"

He glared at me for that. "That's just going too far."

"Just answer me damn it!" I cried. "Just admit that all you want from me is sex!"

The next thing I knew, Gray had grabbed my wrists, painfully too, and he had me slammed against the wall, and I dared to look into his eyes, and my own orbs widened at what I saw: Anger.

I was scared - I was afraid of what he'd do next, but more importantly, I was much more terrified at the idea of not trusting him any longer.

"And if I said that's what I want?" he hissed, and I remained silent. "Do you honestly think I'm as low as that bastard? If all I'm after is sex, then why would I bother committing myself to you?"

I shut my eyes, trying to force my tears back.

"Why would I give you the most important thing in my life? Why would I entrust it to you?" I felt how his forehead leaned against mine, and I opened my eyes to see his eyes closed, his brows furrowed. "How could you think of me as that kind of guy? How could you even compare me to him?"

His grip on my wrists loosened, until he completely let go, one hand deciding to press against the wall next to my head, while the other hesitatingly brushed away some strands of my hair from my face.

"Did you actually think I could do what he did to you?"

I remained silent as Gray continued to speak, and each time he would, I could feel how it must have hurt him, after what I accused him of.

"Lucy, I…" He opened his eyes to meet my gaze. "I'm starting to think that you never trusted me."

"That's not true! I trust you Gray! I really do!"

"Then why did you-"

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, fists clenching, head lowering, tears leaking, and whole body shaking. "I'm so sorry…"

I don't know what Gray was currently feeling, what I do know is that I hurt him, and even if he somewhat hurt me too did not matter to me any longer.

"I'm sorry…" I repeated, my hands shakily placing themselves against his chest. "I'm sorry…" My fingers clenched the fabric of his shirt, and I leaned my head against him, crying some more.

Truthfully, I wasn't surprised when Gray's arms wrapped around me, pulling my body closer to his. He remained silent as I cried and apologized continuously, he said nothing as he stroked my hair in a comforting manner, he did not make a single sound even when he pulled away slightly to look at me and wipe the tears away.

"You're being annoying again," he said, his lips pressing against my forehead. "Stop apologizing."

"Sorry, I just…"

"Look," he said, pulling me back into an embrace, his head tilting slightly to lean against mine. "At that time, I really was tempted, that's why I kept my distance, so that I won't be able to do anything to you."

"Then, how come you acted normal around others?"

"I don't want them involved in our own problems, because I want us to fix it, and I was much more at ease when there were other people. I was assured that I wouldn't do anything to you."

"What about now...?"

"Hn." I looked at him, seeing a smirk. "You're not doing anything to tempt me Lucy. What do you think?"

"Well, just making sure…" I murmured. "I'm really sorry."

"I know, I'm sorry too."

And after a long while, I was able to smile at Gray again, and I was able to see his grin too, and I was able to kiss him once more.

"One question," I murmured when we pulled away, and he gave a nod. "Why did you only tell me now?"

"Natsu's not here to give out remarks."

* * *

"Heh."

I raised a brow at Mira.

"It _is_ amusing," Erza supplied.

"No doubt about it," Cana added.

"Yeah," Levy agreed.

I kept my brow raised while I stared at all four of them.

It was our usual "Girls' Night Out", and after telling them what had happened between Gray and I, they all seemed to agree with something I don't get.

"Could you please enlighten me?"

"Oh come on Lucy!" Mira snorted. "Surely you know…"

"No. I don't."

Cana laughed, throwing her head back at that. "We were wondering when the two of you would actually have a misunderstanding."

"Why?" I asked. "Misunderstandings are what usually lead to break ups."

"Not really," Erza said. "I mean, from how we know Gray, and from how we know you, a misunderstanding would be the last reason of your break up." She stopped. "No, wait, second to the last, because the last would be cheating."

"Yeah, I can't imagine you or Gray cheating on each other," Levy commented before taking a sip from her Long Island Iced Tea. "And misunderstandings usually mean how both parties have fallen in too deep."

"Um…explain?"

"For a smart girl," Mira tapped my forehead. "You sure are slow." She grinned. "Anyway, you and Gray seem to be a picture of perfection, in the relationship language." She nodded at that. "And with the way you two act with each other, we were expecting a misunderstanding to happen soon, because when a person is in love, he or she can be blinded by it, and that's the cause for misunderstandings."

"I wasn't blinded, I mean, I just failed to…understand the scene properly." I sniffed. "He acted different all of a sudden without telling me anything, so I thought he was disappointed because of…yeah…"

"You think Gray Fullbuster, who is oh-so-deeply in love with you, would be pissed because you refuse to have sex with him?" Mira made a "pfft" sound and continued. "I mean, did he even ask you to have sex with him? Or forced you?"

"No…but the way he-"

"Did he or did he not force you?" Cana cut off.

"He didn't."

"Then you most likely thought too much." Erza shrugged.

They were right; it was most likely my fault. But I seriously had no idea that Gray was tempted, and I didn't know I actually was able to seduce him without trying. Then again, his friends did say that I was the first girl whom Gray had any thoughts of… impurity, and sure, it seems normal for a boyfriend to think of those things about his girlfriend. I guess I just expected too much from Gray, and he's not even expecting anything from me.

Again. I feel like crap.

"Who's say we flirt a little?" Mira suggested with a teasing grin. "Our guys trust us anyway, and it would be fun if they catch us and be jealous."

"No thanks," Levy said, ever the shy and innocent one.

"Hmph. I'm game, I'd be glad to get any reaction from Laxus!"

Erza shrugged. "Go ahead, I'll sit and watch, I mean, you haven't seen Jellal get jealous."

Their attention soon turned to me, and I was torn between yes and no. Why? Well, if I agreed to flirt, I would be seeing Gray's jealous side again, and he'd shower me with multiple affections, but then, he might think he's lacking in our relationship, and might even jump to conclusions, so I guess I'll play it safe.

"My boyfriend is an ex-soldier, what do you think would happen if he catches me dancing or flirting with a drunken guy?"

"Said guy would be having a trip to the hospital."

The girls turned to who was behind Lucy, and Lucy was at a loss for words to see her boyfriend standing there, right next to Natsu who was laughing.

"Go on Lucy! Dance and flirt with a guy! I wanna see Gray punch the living daylights out of him!" Natsu urged, earning a mocking glare from Gray, since my boyfriend surely didn't mean to do that to his best friend.

"W-what are you two doing here?!" I asked, not noticing how Mira and Cana had left to flirt and dance.

"This asshole" -Gray pointed at Natsu- "…wouldn't stop annoying the hell out of me until I agreed to accompany him here."

"Why do you want Gray with you?"

Natsu grinned. "All the ladies end up looking at us."

I twitched and strangled Natsu. "You're using _my _boyfriend to get _yourself_ laid?!"

"Ouch! You hurt my feelings!" Natsu said in a fake hurt tone. "I'm not using Gray to get myself a girl. I'm only taking advantage of our friendship!"

"That's the same!"

"Lucy, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop doing that."

I blinked to look at Gray, wondering why he would want me to stop attempting to kill Natsu.

"You're causing a scene," he explained, glancing at some people around us who were watching in amusement.

"Oh, sorry." I let Natsu go, my face turning red from embarrassment when Gray smirked at me. "Well, since you guys are here…"

"What?" Gray raised a brow in amusement. "Disappointed that you can't flirt with some other guy?"

"Huh? No!" I said in defense, turning to him. "I never intended to!"

"Hn, good." My face turned even redder, if possible, when Gray pulled me to him, one arm around my waist while the other held the back of my head against his chest. I looked up at him without moving my head, seeing his eyes glaring at some guys who were most likely eyeing me, and I could feel myself shiver when he whispered against my ear.

"Because you're _mine_." He grabbed my chin to lift my face and kiss my lips.

Normally, I hate possessive men, but in Gray's case, I actually like his overprotective side.

"Hey, Gray," I called out. "You haven't told me about your other job."

"Oh, that." He sat down with us when Erza and Levy asked him to join us, since Natsu went off with some girl who flirted with him. "I was kind of forced to take that job."

"Which is...?"

He sighed. "Teaching."

* * *

When Gray said teaching, I actually thought that he was going to teach kids, but big surprise! He wasn't teaching them, he was babysitting them!

"Tell me again how you got this job?" I asked, laughing nervously as some of the pre-school kids were being violent.

"Jura's friend is the owner of this school."

"So how were you forced?"

"Belno is a woman you would not want to mess with…"

I just sighed and twiddled my fingers. Sitting there on the teacher's chair while the teacher himself only leaned against the desk with his arms crossed made me fidget, for some strange reason.

"I thought you teach them?"

"Hn." Gray closed his eyes and sighed. "Their class is advanced."

"Wait, when did you start this job?"

"Last week."

"Then how can they be advanced?" I paused, and then eyed him who was avoiding my gaze, and I couldn't help but grin. "How advanced are they?"

"Hn." He took the whistle that hung around his neck and blew on it, causing the once noisy classroom to be silent and still. "Sit down and get your notebooks and pencils."

The kids did as they were told, and I wondered briefly if this was the same class as earlier.

"Solve the problem I'm about to dictate, and I'll only say it only once, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

I sweat dropped. I think Gray _trained _these kids and did not _teach _them.

"Five plus ten is equal to fifteen, divided by five results to three, then multiply it to four to get twelve." He paused, watching as the students wrote everything down. "There is a class of twenty four students, and each would like to have an apple, how will you distribute twelve apples to them _equally_?"

I blinked, and then raised a brow when the students all raised their hands.

"Lucy, what do you think is the answer?"

"It's not possible, because…well, if each kid wants a whole apple, then only half the class will be able to receive one!"

"Hn, let's ask the kids then." Gray turned to his pupils. "Nishiro, what's your answer?"

"Cut every single apple into half!" He grinned.

"Is that everyone's answer?"

"Yes sir!"

I sighed and looked at Gray. "Was that a trick problem?"

He smirked at me. "In a way." He nodded at the kids. "Alright, go back and play." And the class was noisy once more. "You see, it's not a typical math problem that you have to solve with your brains." He shrugged. "It's more on values, since kids these days ought to learn more about morals and such. Education is important, that's true, but in this world, being the smartest kid in school can't exactly get you anywhere or everywhere with intelligence alone."

"Connection...?"

"Hn." He poked my forehead. "This class consists of twenty four students, if I had twelve apples today and they all wanted one, but realize only half will get a whole one, how will the other half be able to eat? Simple, one child shares with another."

"But…we all know how most people grow up and become selfish."

"Only if they're not taught properly and early." Gray shot back. "If people, no matter how smart they are, can only think like the innocent kids in this room, then maybe there wouldn't be too much problems in life." He smirked. "You'd be surprised at what their definition of love is."

"Really?"

"Aa." He looked at me. "What's your definition of love?"

"An emotion that can cause pain, but also happiness; in other words, it's an emotion that can lead to either a positive result or a negative ending."

"That's not how they see it."

"Then, what's their definition of love?"

"See that girl over there?" I nodded. "She told me that love is when her mother and father still hug and kiss even after a _huge _fight." He looked at another child. "That kid said that love is when his father is strict with him in school, but whispers how proud he is of him, no matter what his grades are, at night when he sleeps."

I notice how Gray's eyes soften a bit. "You know, they all ended up asking me what my definition of love is." He smirked slightly. "I told them that I thought of it as a hindrance at first, until I also became a victim of it." He shook his head slightly and turned to me, and I couldn't comprehend what his gentle look meant. "When they asked me to explain myself, I said that love is when I'm with someone who goes by the name of Lucy Heatifilia."

* * *

I blinked when I felt someone poking my arm, so I looked to the culprit and saw Mira who had her eyes narrowed at me, before sighing exasperatedly.

"Huh?"

"Geez! I've been calling you and poking you! You finally woke up from dream land!"

"Oh, sorry…I just…had too much in my mind."

"Spill," she ordered, crossing her arms in front of me. "And I won't wait until closing time, there are no customers today anyway, and it's just the two of us since Gray has that teaching job."

"It's Gray," I confessed. "And no, we didn't have an argument or misunderstanding, it's just that…" I sighed. "I don't know, he never says 'I love you' but sometimes, I don't know if he's saying it indirectly."

"How so...?"

"Well, for instance, he'd say that his dog tag is the most important thing to him, and I'm the most precious person in his life; translating that to the language of confession, it means that NDA has been everything to him, until I came along and then I became his everything." I looked at Mira's baffled expression. "And yes, I can perfectly understand Gray language," I muttered, recalling how my friend had said that she can't interpret 'Gray language'.

"If you can understand him, then why do you even bother to daze off into space about his confession?!"

"I can't seem to get used to him saying 'I love you' indirectly, since it always stupefies me, you know? Like it's the first time he's saying it."

"Duh, he doesn't use the same line all the time."

"…You're right about that, but…"

"Lucy, just accept the fact that you've fallen in deep." She grinned. "And you don't want to resurface any longer."

"Sorry for being dense but, could you explain that?"

"I am so tempted to hit your head but fine." She sighed. "You're in love with him, as in too deeply in love! So deep that it would be a miracle if a rescue team can pull you out of the depths of the ocean floor! And I don't mean the open ocean depths, I meant the dark parts! Like where the angler fishes live, or where science has yet to explore! Where no man has ever gone! That's how deep you've fallen!"

"How can you tell?"

"Let's take the test," she murmured. "If you see him walking with a girl you don't know next to him, how would you really feel and how would you react? Don't think of the consequences!"

"I'd feel angry, jealous no doubt, but I'll find out who the girl is first before jumping to conclusions."

"Let's say he stops being sweet, no longer says those 'I love you' lines of his, and seems to ignore you a lot, what would you do and how would you feel?"

"Talk to him, and…of course I'll feel sad."

"If he dies?"

"Mira!"

"Just answer!"

"I'd die…" I murmured. "Maybe not literally, since he'd most likely get angry, but I'd definitely find living my life so worthless."

"If he breaks up with you...?"

"…I might actually kill myself."

"Might...?"

"Okay fine! I'd definitely kill myself."

"If he gets someone pregnant?"

"…I'll be hurt and angry."

"And if he says he loves you?" She smiled. "As in, the words I, love, and you."

"…" I didn't know how to answer, but I could feel how my eyes have grown teary in just imagining him saying those three words. "…I…"

"You don't need to answer that Lucy, I already know." Mira hugged me, and I remained rigid. "Your answers only prove how deep your love is, and trust me on this, if you've reached the ocean floor, he most likely arrived there first, and only waited for you."

"Mira…"

"I mean." She pulled away. "He waited for you to jump off the boat called Dan." She made a gagging sound and I giggled. "He waited for you to fall, just like how he fell." She shrugged. "Ah what the heck, I'll get straight to the point, a drunk Natsu told me, alright!"

"…"

"Yeah well, you and Gray left early, leaving us with Natsu, who was drunk as hell! And…" She laughed. "We interrogated him about Gray's feelings for you since we're just worried and all, and he sort of said the same words as what I said, and no, it wasn't how Gray worded it." Her amused expression turned to that of amazement. "It would be better if you actually heard it from Gray himself, since it would most likely leave a huge impact."

"I'm going to kill him for that."

The two of us jumped a bit when we heard Gray speak, and we turned to see his face red, eyes narrowed, and head turned away from us.

"He was drunk Gray," Mira said nonchalantly. "And we pestered him about it."

"What _exactly _did you say?" I asked, interrupting Mira. "And don't even change your words."

"Hn."

Mira and I were taken aback when he looked at me seriously, no blush evident on his face.

"I said: I would wait for Lucy to get over Dan, I didn't care how long it took, like how our commandants used to let us stand still under the hot scorching sun for the whole day and make us wait for them to dismiss us."

"Go on…" I whispered.

"I would wait for her to come to me to tell me how she feels, and I would still wait for her to reach the position I'm in."

"Which is...?" I asked, and Mira muttered how that was what Natsu asked as well.

Gray shrugged. "Lost in space and can never be found, no longer drowning in the ocean but already drowned, missing in action yet already buried six feet under." He kept his eyes on me. "In other words, I've fallen in too deep."

"How long...?"

"Too long," he responded. "But if you're still not there, I'll wait longer."

"Not a little longer?"

"Wait until you make your final decision."

"How would you know?"

"Six steps," he answered. "It's your choice if it's forward or backward."

Somehow, I forgot Mira was there, since our eyes remained on each other, even when I was already moving.

_One…_

"Because whichever you decide," Gray continued.

_Two…_

"I'll make sure you'll be happy with your decision."

_Three…_

"How?" I asked.

"Because it's either I'll be with you, or I'll leave you alone."

_Four…_

"If it's the former?" I asked.

"You'll find the answer to the question of 'Is there such a thing as forever'."

_Five…_

"And if it's the latter?"

Gray smiled.

"I won't force you into something you don't want."

One step could make a difference, I know that, but mine was literal; this decision could be a life and a death one for my heart.

"How do you know what I don't want and really want?"

"Then take that one step left and you'll know my answer."

Mira was most likely surprised earlier when I took the five steps backwards, but I wanted to see what Gray would say, and how he would react.

"If I take this one step left, would you give me your real answer?" I asked. "Would you give me the first answer you thought of or felt?"

"I promise."

I took the last step backwards, now six more steps away from him, and I suddenly felt his lips on mine, his arms around my waist, and how he pulled me closer.

Mira held back her squeal to not ruin the moment, I know, because I knew how Mira always reacts to romance scenes.

Gray pulled away from our kiss.

"You stepped back, because you're afraid," he told me, and I nodded. "But I stepped forward, because you know you can't run away from your fears all the time Lucy, but I want you to know that I'll be with you to face them."

We were six steps away from each other earlier, and it was either I close the distance, or I add another six steps in our gap. He told me to move forward or backward, and said that he'll make sure that I'll be happy with whatever I decide on. I wanted to test him on that, because as what he said, I was afraid – because being heartbroken is something I wouldn't want to experience again.

If I closed the gap, I would be happy because I'll be with him and know that there could be a thing called forever, but if I moved back, it means I don't want to be with him yet I wouldn't be happy,

How do you know what I don't want and really want?

He said I'll know if I took the last step, and he knew…

That's why he rushed to me, and I was happy.

Gray knew that I really wanted to be with him, but I stepped back because I was scared. He made the move to close the gap, meaning that he already reached his limit in waiting, and that I've already given my answer, so he had to make the move to save me from a wrong decision, and in order for me not to be so scared, he would be there for me.

"You can run, but I'll chase you," he whispered, pulling me closer. "You can hide, but I will find you."

"And if I say I hate you?"

"I'll still say I love you."

And I can't believe he said it, he finally said those words.

I love and trust you, I really do.

* * *

"_That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain."_

* * *

_**I really liked this chapter XD**_

_**Those of you wondering who Belno is, she's that lady in the magic council. **_

_**Till next time, which will be...this weekend or maybe Friday...**_


	9. July: Run, Hide, Shoot, and Hide

_**I'm glad that so many of you like this story :D And this is the biggest chapter yet!**_

_**I know that last time I said that I would update during the weekend, but I had unexpected company that resorted into leaving my room for a few days. Then after the unexpected company left I learned that I had two tournaments back to back and we were basically one a road trip from state to state. But here it is... **_

_****__****__**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**_

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 9**

**July: Run, Hide, Shoot, and Hide**

* * *

"_And never in my whole life…"_

* * *

"Wake up man!"

I smiled as Natsu pulled the blankets that covered my still sleeping boyfriend.

"Come on! You weren't this hard to wake up back in NDA!" He took a pillow and used it to hit Gray.

A grunt came from Gray, and I looked at the two, seeing Natsu on the ground, face on the floor with Gray sitting on top of him, pulling one of Natsu's arms and holding it against his back.

"I give up! I give up!" Natsu yelled.

"Hn." Gray got up and turned to look at me. "It's four in the morning, what could you two possibly want?"

"First, get dressed," I told him, smiling. "You'll find out soon."

"Fine…" He walked towards the bathroom to get changed.

Natsu stared at me. "How do you make him do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Do what you tell him without putting up a fight?!"

"I'm his girlfriend, duh," I said with a grin, and then turned to the bathroom door. "So, does he really sleep in only his pants?"

Natsu laughed. "It's a habit he can't get rid of, since in NDA, we never know when we're called." He shrugged. "But I would have at least thought he'd wear a shirt."

"Not that I'm complaining," I said, giggling.

"Figures…" Natsu muttered. "Though I admit, out of all the guys I've seen without a shirt, Gray has the best abs." He sighed and shook his head. "He still won't tell me his secret…"

"Have you tried spying?"

"Yeah, he does about a hundred push ups and crunches…"

"…I can barely do twenty…"

"Lucy," Natsu looked at me. "We're trained in NDA…"

"Right…"

"And trust me, a hundred seems like bliss already, sometimes, our commanding officers would make us do about a hundred and fifty or more."

"How the hell could you guys survive that?!"

Natsu grinned. "Gray and I usually throw a bet in to get some motivation."

"I see…" I smiled a bit. "So, if you've spied on him, why not do the same?"

"It's not working for me, I mean, he has something else, something else that does the trick."

"Popsicles...?" I guessed with a shrug.

"Maybe so…" Natsu mumbled in deep thought.

We both looked at the bathroom where Gray emerged from, dressed in a black shirt and dark blue jeans. "Mind telling me what this is all about now..?" He asked sleepily, yawning.

"First of all, Natsu and the rest need to go back to NDA, so we're seeing them off."

"Hn."

"And well, the other one is a secret." I winked playfully at him, and he just yawned again. "Come on! You can't be that sleepy! I mean, you're used to NDA right?"

"I haven't been in NDA for nine months Lucy."

"Right." I gave a nod and a sheepish grin, before turning to Natsu. "So, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know, maybe around December, for the holidays."

"Joy…" Gray muttered sarcastically. "I can't wait."

"At least pretend you'll miss me, you jerk!"

"I'm already wishing you wouldn't leave." Gray said. "How's that?"

"Oh fine, it will do."

I giggled at them, finding their friendship weird, yet cute. I mean, from someone else's point of view, one wouldn't be able to understand how these two are best of friends, but from the stories I heard from Natsu, a few from Gray, and bits of encounters I've seen when with them, I can definitely be sure that if someone would back Gray up all the way, it would be Natsu, and vice versa.

Why not me? Well, I'm just Gray's girlfriend, and I don't know everything about him, and there's no way we'll not end up fighting or having an argument throughout our relationship, since every relationship always has to encounter a problem or so.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, you might want to bring some extra clothes," I told Gray. "And don't ask me about it, okay? It's hard to keep it a secret with you just staring at me questioningly."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "This jerk has interrogating eyes."

"Shut up asshole."

* * *

Despite not knowing them for so long, I could feel my eyes growing watery at the idea of them leaving for NDA.

"Get going already!"

I looked at my boyfriend, seeing him glaring at Loke who didn't want to let go of Gray's mother after their embrace; looks as if Gray's parents and sister came to bid them goodbye as well.

But I wonder why it was Gray who reacted and not Lamar? I mean, he is the husband of Ur…

"Gray, calm down, it would be a long time before we see them again."

"Hn. Thank God for that."

"You're so mean!" Loke pouted. "You should listen to your father more often."

"Tch. Fine, how does _I'll miss you guys_ sound?"

"Good enough," Loke said innocently.

And after a few more words were exchanged, they were ready to leave.

Juvia had given me a glare, but offering me her hand to shake, which I took.

"I'm still a bit peeved at the idea of you and Gray, but whatever makes him happy…" she muttered, letting my hand go and turning around while raising a hand and waving it dismissively. "Better not hurt him."

I smiled. "I promise." And though it was only a few moments, I saw Juvia turn back to me and smile a bit, before entering Natsu's car. Next thing I knew, a pair of arms had enveloped me from behind, and I turned to see Loke grinning at me. "I'm gonna miss you Lucy..!" he said in a happy voice. "Write to me, okay?"

"Um…" I laughed nervously, glancing at Gray who was twitching. "I'll see what I can do."

"Okay!" Loke let go and turned to my boyfriend. "You better not hurt Lucy, otherwise," he grinned playfully. "I might take her away from you."

"Hn." I was surprised when Gray smirked. "Just get going and tell Aries how you really feel when you get back."

Loke gave a mock salute, and got inside the car next to Juvia, who was busy listening to her MP3 player.

I looked up to see Lyon smile and offer a hand to shake, but I ended up grinning and hugging him. He was like a big teddy bear, and I recalled how Gray had tried to hold back his laughter when I told him that. I mean, I may not have known Lyon as much as I've interacted with Natsu, but I knew enough to know that he was a gentle type of soldier, except when angered as Gray mentioned...

"Take care of yourself, and Gray."

"Sure Lyon," I said, smiling when he patted my head and got inside next to Loke.

From what I've also learned from Lyon, he cared a lot about his friends, and that included Gray.

"Well, I'm leaving, you just tell me if Gray ever gives you a problem."

I giggled at Jura and nodded, giving a mocking salute which he returned, before entering his van where their luggage was.

"I'm gonna miss you Lucy!" Natsu did not hesitate hugging me from behind, and I saw how Gray didn't seem to mind and just turned to Jura when the older man called him. "Be sure to give that jerk a hard time!"

"I know you don't mean that!" I said with a grin. "And take care of yourself and be sure to come back! I want to hear more stories!"

"No problem! I'll even go search for Gray's records for you."

"Thanks Natsu." I giggled and hugged him as well.

"Lucy," he said, turning serious all of a sudden. "Take care of my best friend, alright?" He glanced at Gray who was nodding at what Jura said. "I mean, I'd be pissed if I hear he has hurt you, but I'll be pretty sad if I hear any bad news relating to him, and knowing that I can't be there to help him out." He gave a small smile. "I'm used to goofing around with him when he has problems, so, now that he's here with you, could you…you know, promise me that you'll always be around for him?"

I was shocked and amazed at what Natsu had said, and I smiled, nodding once. "I promise Natsu, don't worry."

"I know. With you around, I can be assured."

He gave me one last hug, before turning to Gray who met him halfway, and I managed to hear bits of their conversation.

"You better not blow it with her."

"Hn. No problem there."

"And tell me when the wedding will be." He grinned. "I'll be there to be your best man no matter what."

Gray smirked and shook his head, before raising a fist, which Natsu knocked with his own, and their fists remained like that for a while.

"Don't stop being a jerk."

"Don't stop being an idiot."

And it was only then did they part, Natsu grinning, Gray smirking – and based from their interaction, a few tears had begun to spill as a smile made its way to my lips; I love their friendship, and seeing them parting ways just made me feel how strong their bond as friends and partners is. I didn't even notice Gray was next to me until he placed an arm around me and gave me a small smile, which I returned with the same smile as well, and we turned to the two cars that were pulling out of the driveway and down the road, wondering when we will be able to see them again.

"Natsu told me to tell you to not stop being so sweet," Gray said, and I ended up hugging him, knowing that I'm now really a part of his life, as well as his friends' lives.

* * *

The laughter just broke out from me when I saw Gray's baffled expression. It was really funny how he hadn't realized what today is.

"Are you that much of a bastard to not know that it's _your_ freakin' birthday?!"

Levy had to scold Gajeel for calling Gray a bastard.

"I thought it was still the 22nd."

And I laughed all the more when Gray said that, and I just had to hug him and wrap my arms around him. "Natsu didn't greet you because I pleaded him not to."

"Why?"

"You were still unaware, so he agreed after I told him what we planned, unfortunately, he and the others couldn't come when Jura called to say that they were needed back, ASAP."

"No wonder he kept grinning on the way to pick the others up."

"But he felt bad for not being able to greet you, yet he told me to give you this."

I took something out of my backpack and handed Gray a small, neatly wrapped box – the ribbon was dark blue, and the package itself had a slighter shade of the same color.

"Natsu wanted to use pink just to annoy you, but he thought that buying pink wrappers and ribbons might make him look gay."

"Hn." I saw a small smirk on his lips, which I couldn't help but kiss.

"Happy birthday."

He smiled a bit, and leaned back down to kiss me again. "Thanks."

"Open it," I said with a smile. "Natsu's waiting for me to send him a message about your reaction."

He gave a light laugh, before turning to the package and carefully unwrapping it; he opened the white box and looked inside, and I saw him blink, before his gaze softened, and he smiled a bit.

"Well?"

"That idiot," he muttered softly, placing down the wrapper and ribbon on a table we stood next to.

"What did he get you?"

"You know, Natsu has connections with a company that creates accessories, including military tags."

"So I'm assuming his gift comes from that company?"

"Aa." He picked up the item inside the box, pulling out two dog tags. "He mentioned something about buying you a belated birthday present; I guess this is it as well."

"He shouldn't have…" I said, taking one tag from Gray. I looked down and smiled upon seeing Gray's first name on it, and then an 'x', and then my first name - all in bold and engraved in black. Below it were the numbers '03280723', our joint birthdays, and below it even were the clichéd words of 'Together Forever' – italicized.

**Gray x Lucy  
**03280723_**  
**__Together Forever_

"Looks like we have a new tag to add." Gray told me, removing the chain around his neck to put the one Natsu gave to us. I noticed that he placed it at the front, so I did the same.

"Now we have our names separately, and together."

"Aa." He kissed my forehead, and I smiled, before our fingers intertwined, and we turned back to Gajeel and the rest who were eyeing the whole amusement park, not knowing where to go first.

Smiling, I pulled out my phone and sent Natsu a message regarding Gray's reaction, including mine, and I also thanked him. He quickly replied with a 'no problem' and a smiley face at the end.

"Alright! We've decided!" Gajeel announced. "We'll let the celebrant decide first!"

I noticed Gray blink and then eye the whole place, also unsure of what ride to pick.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"It's your birthday, so anything you want is fine with me."

"I don't know either," he confessed. "The last time I ever went to these events and actually had fun was when I was still a kid."

"What about when you saved me?"

He smiled at that memory, but shook his head. "I was only walking around at that time."

"Oh. Well, what ride did you last go on?

"Rapids."

* * *

We did say that we'll go with what he decided on, so despite how soaking wet we all were, we still managed to laugh and go again.

The ride to the rapids was pretty fun, despite Mira screaming how she was going to die, and clinging onto Freed for support. Levy may have looked calm, but the way she had held onto Gajeel told us otherwise, not to mention how Laxus was gripping onto the safety rails tightly, while his girlfriend was having the time of her life. As for Jellal and Erza, they were probably the ones who enjoyed it as a couple, but of course, there was still us, and frankly, I was pretty scared too, but having Gray near me, holding onto my hand, managed to get rid of my fear.

We all changed our clothes first, the guys all wearing sneakers and dark jeans still, yet their shirts were of different colors to match their shoes, which were either Converses or Nike's, or maybe Addidas – Freed had a green one with a "no smoking" sign in the center, Gajeel had a plain grey shirt, and Jellal sported a plain white collared shirt, the initials of the brand on the upper left part of his chest, and Gray – as always – had a black shirt on, but I admitted how the dragon outline on the front was pretty cool, and it was in red. He told me his name was written at the back, and I checked to confirm it, seeing the red words of his name.

"Cool!"

"My sister got his artist friend to do this for me."

"Aww…" I giggled.

The girls wore light blue jeans, including myself, and we all had shirts of our desired colors too. Mira's was purple; Levy picked a orange button-up shirt, a white tube top underneath it. Cana had a sleeveless shirt on at the color of black, and she sported a white hooded jacket over it, except the sleeves were folded. Erza picked a blue shirt with a kunai print on it, and I decided on a dark blue hoody. It was pretty much fitted, and I got it from Mira on my last birthday, and well, it was long enough to not show some skin, but the moment I raise my arms up, it would reveal my belly, and though I was embarrassed, Cana kept commenting that there was no reason for me to feel insecure, especially if Gray would be in overprotective mode, which the girls were probably wanting to happen.

"Er…" I wrapped my arms around Gray's right arm. "Um…"

"You look fine." He said, sighing, brows slightly narrowed and head tilted a bit to the side. "As much as I hate to admit it."

I smiled. "Why?"

"Guys are looking."

"So?" I grinned, teasing him. "At least they can see I'm with you."

"Hn…" he still didn't seem convinced, and I remember Natsu telling me how Gray hated the men in NDA for staring at the women the wrong way, and I can see that he has yet to get rid of that habit.

"You know, I ought to wear something more revealing next time, I like seeing you getting worked up."

"Don't even dare."

"Why not?" I grinned. "It's for you anyway."

He "tch-ed", and then looked at me. "Whether you're in an old shirt, or even in tattered clothes, I could care less," he muttered. "Even if you're wearing something too simple, I wouldn't mind." He looked back up ahead. "You're my girlfriend, that's what matters to me."

"You mean," I pretended to frown. "You don't care how I feel towards you?"

He twitched, and inwardly, I giggled.

"You know what I mean…"

"Yeah, but come on! I want to hear you say it again!"

"No," he muttered.

"Why not?"

"You're expecting it."

I was speechless, and then, I smiled. "You know, you always say some things unexpected, and really, I feel luckier each time I spend with you."

He smirked at me. "I'm just glad to have you."

"What's next?!" Erza asked excitedly, cutting our conversation off.

Gray looked at me, since we all agreed that after Gray picks, he'll decide on who would pick next. So that's my cue…

"I think a calmer ride will do us some good, especially Levy and Mira." I giggled, not mentioning Laxus's name since I figured he wouldn't want any of the others to know. "Are you all fine with the carousel?"

"YES!" Both Mira and Levy replied too quickly. Erza sighed but shrugged, and Cana just muttered a "whatever". Laxus murmured "troublesome", but I knew he was grateful for that. Freed, as always, remained quiet, and Jellal just grunted, while Laxus frowned but followed the rest. I glanced at Gray who just intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me to follow the others.

"Are you okay with my pick...?"

"Yeah," Gray answered, looking at me. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't think you're the type who would go on rides like that, including the Ferris wheel."

"I enjoyed the merry-go-round when I was a kid, so there's no denying that I – at some point – liked the ride."

"So, you don't really like it now?"

"I don't hate it either, but I'm fine with almost anything." Gray looked at me again. "Keyword: ALMOST; so don't make me go on kiddy rides like those…" He pointed at some saucers and cups that served as rides for toddlers, and I laughed, promising that I won't make him go on those.

"Well, we're here," Mira exclaimed, a little too happy. "Let's go." She grabbed Freed, and the boy opted to just stand next to Mira, who was already straddling a horse. "Freed, you might get dizzy!"

"I'll be fine."

I smiled at them, and then looked at Gajeel and Levy, who were right next to each other's horses. Same goes for Jellal and Erza, as well as Laxus and Cana – though Laxus chose the one that didn't go up and down.

"You think you could reach that?"

I playfully glared at Gray who was smirking at me, apparently making fun of my height.

"Of course I can!" I struggled for a bit, but managed to get on, giving Gray a cheeky grin.

"Hn." He just shrugged, and then, to my surprise and the others', he got on behind me.

"G-Gray?"

"It's my birthday, remember?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around me to hold onto the pole in-between my legs that would cause the horse to move, his hands over mine, and I blushed at our position and close contact. "Besides," he added. "I want to be this close to you." He smirked, and I just laughed and leaned against him.

"Fine, be my pillow."

"Aww…Freed! Get on behind me too!" I heard Mira cry out, and I glanced to see Freed muttering a few words and doing what Mira wanted.

"You copycat!" I accused Mira with a grin.

"So sue me! I'm jealous!" she yelled back with the same smile.

"Hang on you two," Levy told me and Gray, taking out her camera from her shoulder bag. "I want to take a picture."

Gray flinched a bit, since he was not really fond of cameras, and I knew why - he and Natsu told me about his encounters with fan girls.

"It's Levy, don't worry." I assured him.

"Hn. But her boyfriend's the loser."

Ever since Gajeel told us about his high school escapades, Gray started calling him a dead last.

"Don't worry," I said. "Once Levy tells him not to, he won't."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Good."

"So if the loser does something I don't like, you'll pay for it."

"Fine."

We looked at Levy, since she was directly in front of us, and I smiled.

"Aww…you two look so cute," she told us, looking at the image in her camera. "I'll post it at multiply, so that it won't be shown to the public."

"Eh? Just post it on Facebook!" Mira yelled.

"Yeah! We all look great in those pictures! And the world could use a few laughs from some goof-ups!" Cana added.

Levy smiled slightly. "I think Gray wouldn't want some pictures to be posted."

"It's fine."

We all looked at Gray, surprised that he actually agreed.

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged, so Levy nodded, and soon, the ride began.

"Really now?" I asked.

"Aa," he replied, smiling at me. "At least this time, everyone will know that you're my girlfriend, and that I'm taken."

"You are really lucky that I love you and that you're cute, otherwise, I'd cringe at your cheesy lines."

"Hn. It's not like I always say cliché lines."

"Yeah," I kissed his cheek. "I know."

Given our position, I didn't want the ride to be over, especially since it was so comfortable being in his arms, but all good things come to an end after all…

"Come on."

I looked down at him since he had already got off, and was offering his hand to me in order to help me off.

I smiled and took Gray's hand, and he caught me when I jumped off.

"Thanks," I whispered, kissing his lips lightly, and when I pulled away, he smiled. "You're welcome." And he kissed me too.

I heard a click, and then a flash, and we pulled away to see Levy and the girls giggling and gushing at how sweet we were. They just took a picture of us kissing, and I was being carried by Gray around the waist.

Hm...I'm going to make that my primary picture in Facebook.

"Such a sweet moment!" Mira laughed.

Well, yeah, all good things come to an end, but glancing back at Gray and seeing him smile, I knew that _this _good thing that I have with him won't end, because I'm pretty sure he won't let it be over, and I won't too.

"Okay Lucy, who gets to pick next?"

I looked at their eager faces when we got off from the carousel, and then glanced at my watch.

It was almost noon.

"Why don't we get something to eat first to avoid the crowd?"

"Fine by me," Gajeel said, leading the group.

"You better not lead us to ramen," Jellal warned.

"Geez. There are so many food stalls here! Go pick what you guys want!" Gajeel argued.

Well, Levy still followed Gajeel to a ramen stand, while Freed and Mira opted for takoyaki, but I wasn't really fond of octopuses, so I turned to Gray who asked me what I wanted, and I told him I'd go with whatever he decides, so I'm not sure where Jellal, Erza, Laxus, and Cana went to eat.

"I don't know either," he told me, adjusting the straps of his backpack, and I checked mine in case I left out some zippers open.

"Oh, wait," I told him, finding something hard and wrapped in a cloth in my bag. "I forgot about this," I said with a sheepish grin, and then led him to some empty tables.

He sat down next me, and I took out a bento box, handing him my backpack when he asked for it, and he set it down on the cement floor in between his legs, and I briefly thought about how clean this place actually was, and how there were still only a few people around.

Oh yeah, it's a Thursday, so teenagers are in school, save for some college students who didn't have classes today, and I tried hard to not glare at a group of friends, majority of whom were girls. Calling them pretty would be an understatement, and beautiful sure was not enough, so I guess…ugh. Fine, they were hot, in boy language, and well, they were the kind of girls who are probably the popular ones in their school, and the guys they were with were probably jocks, and I could care less at how they looked at me, knowing that they were wondering why my boyfriend chose me of all people, and boys like that could only think of one way to know the answer.

"Hey," Gray called me, and I looked at him. "You're frowning."

"I am?" I touched my forehead and felt the creases. "Sorry."

I saw him glance at the same group I was describing earlier, and he scowled at the sight of the guys – three or five, not sure – who were eyeing me, not even noticing that the girls, seven at most, were ogling him like an item in a store that they badly wanted.

"Ignore them," I told him, smiling when he turned back to me. "I remembered cooking this earlier; my mom even assisted me and made dessert for us." I brought out a plastic container from my bag, showing him the fruit salad. "She made sure it wasn't too sweet, after recalling how you still ate the sweet dumplings despite cringing at the sugary taste."

Gray flinched. "She noticed...?"

"My mom has keen eyesight, and she told me to tell you that you should have said something."

"I didn't want to be rude."

"And that's one of the things that she likes about you."

He smiled a bit, and I tried to ignore the squeals of those girls.

"Anyway," I opened the bento, and smiled. "I hope this would be enough," I said, eyeing how thick the bento I used was, meaning it had bigger portions.

I took the disposable chopsticks and separated it for usage, and then picked up a piece of fried pork, dipped it in the sauce in another container, and then had it near his lips.

"Say 'aaahhh'," I said with a grin. Gray just smirked at me and took the food in his mouth.

I picked up an onigiri with the use of a napkin and handed him one, which he took with a 'thank you', but he held the tip of it near my mouth, and I giggled and bit it, chewing on the rice and smiling.

After we ate more than half of the bento, I glanced at the same group to see them still there, eyeing us.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" I whispered to myself, but Gray heard it, and he also looked at the group.

"Forget about them," he told me, spooning the fruit salad and feeding me. "They're just jealous."

I smiled and chewed the fruits. "I don't blame the girls for looking at you."

"And I don't blame the guys for eyeing you."

"So that's where you two are!"

We both looked up and saw the others approaching us.

"We've been looking everywhere!" Mira said. "But I guess you both had your own date." She grinned. "Maybe we should just leave you two alone…"

"Ah, no, no, no," I said, laughing. "Well, you guys also ended up going to different directions."

"Hn."

"Ah well." Cana shrugged. "If you're both done, let's go!"

"But we just ate…" Laxus complained, yawning. "We need to rest first before we do anything."

"Fine, we'll sit and talk." Erza pulled Jellal and sat at the vacant chairs. "Hey, that looks good," she commented, eyeing the bento and plastic container I brought. "Unfortunately, I'm too full," she sighed. "Those cheesecakes really hit the spot."

"Anyway," Gajeel and the rest also sat down. "What to talk about...?"

"How about some embarrassing moments?" Mira suggested with a grin. "I remember Cana being so busy exchanging text messages with Laxus that she walked inside the bathroom for boys."

"You promised not to tell!" Cana yelled, embarrassed when we all laughed.

"I couldn't help it," Mira said. "It was too funny."

"Not as funny as you thinking that guy games are so irritating yet you play Tekken!"

"Give me a break! Some of the guys there are cute, and the girls have really great outfits!"

"Well, let's not forget how Levy screamed at the mall," Erza reminded. "She was fooled by a plastic cockroach."

"T-that…w-well, i-it l-looked real!"

"Right," Erza grinned. "You were the only one who thought it was."

"What about you?" I defended Levy and smirked at Erza. "Let's not forget how you mistook one guy as Jellal!"

"They look exactly the same!"

"I admit that, but come on! Jellal was taller than him and that guy is too nice! What was his name again...?"

"Mystogan," Levy answered me.

"Yeah, that guy."

Erza glanced at Jellal who shook his head with a smile.

"Let's not forget about Lucy refusing to come out of Levy's bathroom when Gajeel came over to show off his pet panther."

"It was a freaking panther guys!"

Gajeel frowned at me. "Panthers are great!"

"They're scary!"

"They're not!"

"They are to me!" I said, huffing and crossing my arms.

"What about you guys?" Levy asked, looking at each of the men we were with. "Any stories?"

Gajeel looked down and scratched the back of his head, while Jellal coughed and looked away. Laxus chose to look up at the sky, and Freed was just as silent as ever, as if daring us to ask. I looked at Gray, who just took a sip from his sports bottle filled with water.

"Oh come _on_!" Mira whined.

"You go first Gray," Gajeel said with a grin. "It's your birthday."

He raised a brow at Gajeel, but just sighed and shrugged.

"…Well?" we all drawled out.

"Hn. I slipped off the plane that was taking me and my crew to an island…"

"…"

"YOU WHAT?!"

He just remained calm. "We were on a mission to save some hostages taken by terrorists, and to avoid making our presence known, we were supposed to sky dive a few miles away from our destination."

"Sky dive?!"

"Yeah, about…four thousand meters."

"You slipped man!" Gajeel yelled. "You slipped and you're remaining calm?!"

"Hn. It's easy to recover, you just have to be in free-fall position and then open your chute."

"You think that was embarrassing?! It's more of a life and death story!" Mira yelled. "And it's too cool to be an embarrassing one!"

"Not to us." Gray shrugged, leaning back against the chair he sat on. "Natsu and Loke wouldn't let me forget that incident." He looked up. "And I was the team leader at that time, so it was embarrassing to make a mistake at the start of the mission, especially since drop-offs are pretty much basic and simple to us."

"That is so cool…" Erza murmured.

"Anyway!" Gajeel stood up, chuckling. "Time's a wasting! Let's go make this 'ride-all-you-can' ticket worth the money we paid for!"

I knew that he was just trying to escape us, and that the other guys were more than glad to leave, but oh well, we were pretty much excited to take on the rest of the rides.

"So, Lucy, who's next to pick?" Jellal asked me.

"Um…Cana?"

"Cool! Let's go for airsoft!"

We all stopped, save for Cana and Gray, who looked pretty much unaffected.

"What?" she asked, looking at our reactions.

Gajeel turned to Gray and me, and then grabbed Levy. "We're teaming up with Gray and Lucy!"

* * *

"Here."

I looked up when Gray handed me a rifle.

"It's a M15A4 Automatic Electric Gun, should be easy for you to handle."

"Um…okay…"

Next thing he did was adjust the strap of my helmet so that it wouldn't be too loose or too tight, afterwards, he checked my vest, satisfied that I put it on right. Next, he secured my elbow and knee pads, afterwards, bent down to check the combat boots I wore.

"Gray, is this really a habit of yours?"

"No, it's for safety precautions," he told me. "We use airsoft for battle training back in NDA, since there have been accidents when real guns are used." He eyed me. "This may be fake, but those pellets could still hurt when you're not geared up properly."

"Ready yet?"

We both looked up at the person in-charge of the airsoft grounds. His name was Macao Conbolt, and like Gray, he was a retired soldier, as well as my boyfriend's former teacher in Strategic Studies.

"Those clothes and equipments just came in, so you're the first ones to use them," he told us. "Lucky you for knowing my former pupil."

"Hn." Gray smirked and picked up the helmet from the bench. "Thanks Macao."

Macao gave a two-finger salute, and then stepped out of the room.

"Ready?" Gray asked me, and I gave an unsure nod.

"So, let me get this straight…" Erza said. "Are we really evened out properly?"

"Aa," Gray answered. "Laxus can counter my plans, at the same time I can counter his, Erza seems experienced in airsoft, and Gajeel looks like he's done this before. Levy, Lucy, Cana, Jellal, Mira, and Freed have yet to try this out, so we're balanced."

"Nah, I think we're at an advantage," Erza shrugged. "You have enough experience in real combat, and this happens to be a pretend one."

"I've been out of the force for nine months and counting, so I might be a little rusty."

It was only then did I realize that this is the first time I've seen him in a uniform, so I stared at him.

We were all clad in black combat boots, dark green camouflage suits, and a bulletproof vest over it, plus elbow and knee pads. We were also required to wear goggles to protect our eyes, and I took note of how Gray's goggles were on his head, acting like a headband, some strands of his bangs falling back in place to cover some parts of his face. He lowered it, and we did the same, and then he put on his helmet and secured it.

"I'll need someone who has a steady hand and keen eyesight," he told us. "I need a sniper."

Gajeel grinned and eyed Levy, who blushed and looked away.

"Levy?" Gray called her, and she looked at him. "You think you can?"

"S-sure, but…I'm not too confident in taking down our opponents."

"Don't worry, just fire at will." He looked at Erza. "I need you to provide her cover."

"No problem there."

Gray then looked at me and Gajeel. "I'm not particularly used to having a team of just five, but I'll have to adapt," he murmured. "We'll be the assault team," he glanced at me. "And knowing how you have a tendency to panic, just remember not to shoot blindly, because you might hit us."

"Hey…" I pouted, and he smirked.

"Just making sure." He turned to Gajeel. "And as for you, don't even think about firing our opponents when they're already hit or down."

"Fine, fine…"

"Lastly, no one should remove their gears." He narrowed his eyes. "This may be all play to you, but take it seriously if ever you want to avoid accidents." He sighed. "And, when you're hit, you're hit. No doubts, no hesitations; we play by the rules. Once you're hit, yell as loud as you can to inform us, and then raise your guns or arms for confirmation, this would signal a ceasefire until you reach the safety area."

"Man, I bet you're feeling like you're back in NDA," Gajeel said, face scrunched up because he was excited to start.

"This is like a re-enactment of war, loser," Gray said. "Therefore, taking this seriously, at the same time, remembering that this is just a game, is a must."

"Right…" he said, nodding.

"That said, any other questions?"

"Yeah," I said. "Are you going to use NDA language?" I grinned. "We might not be able to pick up your commands."

He just smirked at me. "I'll stick to words you'll understand."

"So, what's our team name?" Gajeel asked.

Gray just shrugged. "You guys decide, I don't really care much for team names, since we use words like Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta – words you hear from movies, NATO Phonetic Alphabet."

"How about Delta Team?" Gajeel wondered out loud.

"Hn. Whatever…"

And soon, after Gray told us his plan, we started our airsoft game.

I saw Gray gesture at Levy and Erza to take their positions, and then at me and Gajeel to follow closely behind, yet far enough to not form a "clump" in enemy eyes – this way, we can be close to each other to help, yet far apart to prevent from getting hit all together.

I tried to calm myself, since I could feel my heart beating so fast, and how I couldn't stop myself from shaking. Gray wasn't kidding when he told us that this may have been a game, but it was close to reality.

"Lucy," I blinked and placed a finger on the communicator against my ear. "Are you in position?"

"Y-yeah…" I answered.

"Levy?"

"Yes."

"Gajeel?"

"Yup."

"Erza?"

"Yeah."

"Good," he said. "Keep a sharp eye for Jellal, as well as Laxus, they'll be our first targets."

We all confirmed his command, and I swallowed and exhaled lightly, trying to motivate myself to do well.

Gray told us beforehand that Jellal and Laxus would be our first targets, followed by Freed, Cana, and Mira. I understood why Mira would be the last, I mean, my best friend sucked at these things, so eliminating the threatening ones first would put us at ease.

"Levy, do you have a clear shot of Freed?"

"Yeah, I see him in the open, should I shoot?"

"Negative," Gray answered. "This could be a trap to determine our location."

Looks like my boyfriend's NDA instincts are kicking in.

"Erza, provide cover for Levy," he paused for a moment, and then I heard him speak again. "Levy, we'll risk it; after taking the shot, get out of there and head for your next position."

"Okay."

"Fire at will."

I heard the sound of a gunshot, and the next thing I knew, Freed exclaimed that he was hit, and raised his arms, along with his gun.

"Levy, move," Gray said. "By now, Laxus may have calculated your spot."

As soon as Freed was out of the game and back in the safety area, I heard Erza curse, saying that there were two people tailing after Levy. "I can't get a good hit on them!"

"Gajeel, go," Gray said, still remaining calm.

"Got it!" Gajeel said, and I saw him stand up from behind a bush and run towards Levy. He dived down and shot Jellal's leg, but at the same time, Mira shot his arm, and both boys got up to say that they were hit, yet Gray told Levy to keep heading for her next spot, while Mira stood still, eyeing her surroundings, probably looking for the rest of us.

"Damn." I heard Gajeel curse. "Was that supposed to happen?!"

Gray didn't answer, so we all ended up wondering what he could be planning.

It took about another minute and a half before I spotted Cana hidden behind a tree, and from my position, I can tell that she was ready to take down Erza, who was unaware of her presence, so I ran towards Cana, and heard her yell: "Laxus, now!" and when I looked to my right, I saw Laxus get up from his spot on the tall grass, and had his gun aimed at me, and that was when I froze.

"Shit." I heard someone say, and then felt myself being tackled onto the ground, right behind a tree. "Erza, move out!"

I looked up and saw Gray, over me, his helmet off, but he wasn't hit.

He quickly got off of me and prepared his gun, checking if Laxus was still around, cursing when he couldn't see the him.

"I'm sorry," I immediately said, picking up his helmet and staring at it. "I…I just…"

"I know," he told me, taking his helmet. "I know."

And I refused to meet his gaze, because I knew for a fact that he was just saying that to assure me. How would he know that I would freeze? He's a soldier, they were trained to not fear, trained to fight and be courageous…

"I did the same thing on my first mission," he confessed, checking the area. "Jura got wounded because of that."

"Gray…"

He smirked slightly. "I'll tell you some other time." He looked to the side. "Right now, we still need to take down three people."

"I'm hit!"

We looked at each other, and then to where Erza was, seeing Cana grinning at her, while our ally was scowling and walking to the safety area.

"Three-on-three," Gray said. "Levy, can you spot Cana?"

"It's not a clear shot, there's a tree branch preventing me from hitting her, unless I want to shoot her helmet, which I definitely won't."

"What about Laxus or Mira?"

"I don't see them."

"Hn. Change of plans," he told us, strapping on his helmet. "I'll lure them out, so take the shot as fast as you can. Lucy will back you up."

"Wait," I told him. "You're more experienced than I am, I should be the bait! I can't even shoot straight!"

"No," Gray told me. "You might not be able to run fast enough, not to mention, zigzag your way through cover." He got up, hiding behind a tree next to us. "The field is too wide, and if they have someone up in trees, I can still be spotted even if I dive for cover, not to mention, your golden blonde hair will give away your position too soon," he explained. "And not because I'm bragging, but I'm most likely their target." He paused. "Or you, if they want to get to me."

I sighed and nodded, knowing that he was right.

"Keep your back covered, and make sure you have a good view of your surroundings, same goes to you Levy."

"Okay," Levy and I said.

Gray then started moving to the field, checking if someone was out there, and I watched until he was no longer in my line of vision, not to mention how fast he moved amongst the tall grass.

Next thing I knew, Laxus and his teammates were firing at him, and I was thankful that he has yet to declare that he was hit, until, that is, he gave us an order, which I was taken aback that he would say that, and I immediately looked at him, seeing how he suddenly dove to the ground and raised his gun, yet not exactly saying that he was hit, and that was when Laxus, Cana, and Mira came into view, for they got up from their hiding places, thinking that they took down Gray.

"Now," he told us, aiming his gun at Laxus and firing, and then Levy shot Cana, and I got up and shot Mira, nearly missing her, but knowing how Mira reacts, a graze from the my pellet already got her hysterical.

* * *

"How the heck was that legal?!"

We all looked at how Mira complained to Macao, who was smoking and looking nonchalant.

"Just admit it, you were favoring their team...!"

"Now, now, young lady," Macao said, putting out his cigar. "Gray just outsmarted your team." He glanced at my boyfriend, who was removing his army suit, especially since it was too hot for him. He was wearing a black shirt after all, and his dark jeans only added more heat.

"Mind explaining what you just planned?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah bastard, I was out of the game instantly!"

I looked at Gray as well. "You told us," I gestured at Levy and myself, "that you'll keep running, in order for us to locate Laxus and the rest, but you suddenly gave out a new order."

He sighed and sat down on the bench, gazing at the floor and then turning to Macao.

"Alright, alright," Macao said. "Gray thinks explaining is a drag or annoying to him, so let me." He cleared his throat as we all listened in. "He graduated at the top of his classes from Defense Sciences, Strategic Studies no less." He paused and then continued. "Let's see…none of you expected for Gajeel to be out all of a sudden, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm. Well, he took a 'expect the unexpected' plot." Macao shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He didn't use you as bait, so don't take it the wrong way," he told Gajeel, seeing how he had glared at my boyfriend. "He didn't expect you to get hit either, but the moment you were out, he already had another plan, and that was to confuse the enemy, but to do that, he needed something to happen first that will get the opposing team to believe they have the upper hand, and that opportunity came when that girl," he eyed me, "suddenly froze, and when Erza here ran and got hit – those occurrences were something he didn't think would happen, and he turned it into a window of opportunity." He took out another cigarette. "You see, in war, you shouldn't let the loss of a comrade slow you down, nor should you run out of options or think negatively of the situation, Gray just did what we taught him to do, to turn a disaster into an opportunity."

"I don't get it," Mira muttered.

"Neither do I," Gajeel said, frowning.

"Gajeel and Erza's loss were a disaster, but he turned it into an opportunity to win." He looked at Laxus. "Gray, care to guess what Laxus had planned?"

"Hn." Gray closed his eyes. "Freed was bait to lure out the sniper, and then he used my sniper as bait to lure out a comrade." He paused and opened his eyes. "He was trying to force me to come out in the open, thinking that I'd eventually run out of options."

Laxus sighed. "So you went along with what I wanted, and turned it against me?"

"Aa." Gray smirked. "You'd let your guard down the moment you think I'm hit, all of you were anxious to see any sign of me being hit, that you forgot that I didn't mention being hit."

I recalled how Gray told us that he would feign being hit, and that he'd give us a signal to shoot.

"But it was on a whim," Gray confessed, getting up. "What I did was risky, because you could have taken the bait or not."

Macao nodded. "That was true, meaning the game would have ended with your team winning," he told Mira. "But as what Gray said, you were all aiming to get him out of the game, that all he did was to fall to the ground and raise his gun to make you drop your guard, when people get anxious, they want to be relieved as soon as possible. Your team merely wanted to take Gray out, and you were all instantly relieved to see him down on the ground, without even realizing that he hasn't confirmed being hit just yet." He paused, and then proceeded. "In other words, he played as a psychologist."

"Ugh…" Gajeel grunted, holding onto his head. "I'm feeling dizzy."

We laughed and left after that, with Gray staying behind for a bit since Macao had called him, before following us.

"But I have to admit," Laxus suddenly said, turning to Gray. "No one has ever countered me that fast." He gave a smile. "I ought to challenge you to a game of Shogi."

"Hn. I suck at that."

* * *

I can't believe how much fun we all had today, but Gray's birthday was far from over.

"Tell me again why you want to be here?"

I grinned at him and just leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You're not planning on answering…"

"I just want to be with you," I said, smiling and hugging his arm, and I earned a small smirk from him. "And well, I don't have a birthday present for you, since I kind of…have no idea what to get you."

"Why?"

"You don't like a lot of things." I furrowed my brows. "And what you do like involves military stuff."

"Hn…"

"So, I decided to just ask you what you want?"

"If I said 'you', what would you do?"

I blushed and slapped his arm, and he ended up laughing.

"Look," Gray said, lying down on the couch and pulling me to rest on top of him. "You don't have to get me anything, just your presence is enough." He wrapped his arms around my waist and glanced at the clock. "It's getting late, I should take you home."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I told my parents that I'm staying over at Mira's, and she agreed to play along."

"Lucy…"

"Don't even argue, mister," I said, poking his chest. "Besides, you love me right?" I grinned cheekily. "So I'm part of the few things you like."

Gray smirked again, and I had a pretty good idea at what he was about to say.

"Don't even go there."

Although, it's tempting…

* * *

"_Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name..."_

* * *

**_Sooooo? Like it? Like it?_**

**_Haha, great news! My writer's block is slowly diminishing! I think... So hopefully I'll be able to get back to Remedy some time soon after this story comes to a close._**

**_Thank you to the reviewers, followers, and favoriters :) It is deeply appreciated._**


	10. August: Far from Betrayal

**____****Hey, guys. Sorry for the late update. I went to a National Clay Championship tennis tournament in Florida that lasted a whole week. I didn't win, but I won the doubles back draw :D It was a lot of fun too :)**

**____****I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 10**

**August: Far from Betrayal**

* * *

"_Say it again for me…"_

* * *

"Ta-dah!" I exclaimed, smiling broadly as Gray blinked and eyed the box in my hands. "Happy monthsary!"

"You're…" he began, his tone sounding amused, "a day earlier."

I kept the smile on my face, even as a drop of sweat rolled down at the back of my head as my brain began to recall the past few days, as well as the date.

Gray half-smiled at me, still amused.

"No I'm not," I said stubbornly.

"Hn. Okay…" He unfolded his arms and took the box from me. "Let's pretend it's the 14th of August then."

"We don't need to, it _is _the 14th!" I insisted, pouting, even when he took my arm and led me to his kitchen.

"So, that means we've been together for six months."

"Yeah." I nodded smugly.

"And this is our fifth monthsary."

"Yep."

"I guess we could probably take this to the next level then?"

I blinked, flushing a bit when we finally reached the kitchen, but it was dark.

"What do you think?" he asked me, wrapping an arm around my waist and lowering his lips and nose to my neck.

"That depends…" I said, pressing my hands against his chest and gripping onto the fabric of his shirt. "What kind of step are you talking about?"

He switched on the lights, and my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the room for a moment, and I squealed the moment I saw a small basket on the kitchen table, and in it was a puppy, sleeping.

"It's so cute!" I rushed towards it, eyeing its pure white fur. "What's the breed?"

"Would you believe…a white German shepherd?"

My eyes widened, and I immediately turned to Gray, seeing him smirking and eyeing the pup.

"Natsu's younger sister, Wendy, runs a pet store, and she reserved a pup for me."

"Oh…" I said, eyeing the puppy. "What's its name?"

"You're its owner, so you should give it a name."

I stiffened a bit, and then turned to Gray.

"What?" he asked.

"You mean…it's mine?"

"Aa." He walked over to me. "I was supposed to give it to you tomorrow, but you keep on insisting that it's our monthsary today, so…" He shrugged.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his waist from the side, head turned to the little pup that began to awaken. "Thank you."

"Hn." He kissed the side of my head. "_Advance_ happy monthsary."

"It's funny," I said, eyeing the box that I gave him. "The gift I gave you and the gift you gave me…"

"Why?"

"Well, open yours!" I said giddily, inwardly praising myself for doing a neat job in wrapping it up despite doing so only a few minutes ago.

Gray nodded and unwrapped the box, raised a brow at me when he spotted the holes.

"Just open it!"

He pulled off the lid and peeked inside, and then laughed slightly at the sight.

"Well...?"

"You got me a cat…" He said, picking up the black kitten which had deep blue eyes. "Why?"

"First of all, it's still a baby cat, so it's a kitten. Secondly, you'll need company, and since you like silence or solitude most of the time, it's the perfect pet for you, since it only demands attention when it needs something." I paused and smiled. "If I got you a dog, you'll have to deal with its barking, its mess, and its teething stage."

"Hn, cats can be a handful too," he told me. "They can scratch furniture."

"I'm pretty sure you can handle the little guy."

He checked the gender of the kitten, and smirked. "Yours happens to be a boy too."

"Really?"

"I figured male dogs would provide better protection, and if the time comes for their mating season, you wouldn't have to worry about more puppies, I doubt your parents would be thrilled at the idea."

"Mom wouldn't mind, but my dad would be a different story." I grinned. "But since this puppy came from you, he'll make an exception."

"Hn."

I smiled as he handled the kitten with care. "He seems to like you."

"Yours wants to be held," he commented.

I picked up the white pup and grinned upon seeing its onyx colored orbs. "I'll call you Bolt!"

Gray raised a brow at me. "As in…the name of the dog from that Disney movie?"

"Yeah! I always wanted one after seeing that show, and thank you for giving me one!"

"Hn." He eyed the kitten. "I can't name this cat Mittens."

"Of course you can't!"

"I suck at naming."

"I'm sure you'll be okay."

"Wanna bet?" he smirked. "One time, Loke, Juvia, Lyon, and I were assigned for a mission, and I named us Team Hebi (Snake), afterwards, we were given another mission, and I named us Taka (Hawk/Falcon)."

"…Okay, you suck."

I laughed when I placed Bolt down and ran off, Gray running after me after he set his kitten down.

"Get back here Lucy!"

"No way!" I yelled, giggling as I ran upstairs, leaning against the walls for support since I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

Gray still had that amused expression on his face, even if he pretended to be angry at me for saying he sucked at naming, but oh well!

"Heeeey! Stop it!" I said, still laughing when he caught me around my waist and began to tickle me. He smirked as I struggled and tried to break free. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! But you said you were bad at naming!"

We finally dropped down to the floor, our backs against the wall as we caught our breaths, me still grinning while he just smirked a bit.

"So, where are we going tomorrow?" I asked, hugging his arm and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I was the one who decided on our last date, so it's your turn."

"…Can't I pass?"

"No."

I grumbled but decided to just let it go. "Hmm…we've been to an amusement park, watched movies loads of times, hung out here or at my place, we've also been to the beach, so…" I scrunched up my face, knowing for a fact that Gray was eyeing me, still amused. "I'm not in the mood for ice skating…" I murmured. "Hey! I know!" I grinned at him. "We'll go karaoke!"

And I didn't know how to react when I saw him stiffen.

* * *

Drat. I was so excited for karaoke night, but my boyfriend called around noon and said he needed to take the place of a teacher in the school he was working in.

"You didn't have to come you know."

I glanced at him when he sat down next to me on the log.

"I can tell how bored you are."

I just turned back to the firewood the little boys gathered earlier.

Apparently, the school hosts a camping trip once a year, and a class was assigned today – unfortunately, their original teacher couldn't make it since his wife just went into labor. It just so happens that Gray was the only one available for the day, so the school called him.

"Hey."

Gray poked me on the cheek lightly, and I scrunched up my face, and he smirked at that.

"Come on, at least we were allowed to bring Bolt with us, as well as my cat."

"Kitten," I corrected, and he just shrugged. "This isn't exactly a pretty romantic way to spend our monthsary…"

He sighed and looked at the kids who were enjoying their time playing with Bolt and Gray's nameless pet.

"I was pretty much looking forward to today," I murmured.

I nearly jumped when Gray cursed under his breath, loud enough for me to hear it, but not too loud for the kids to learn a new word.

"Stop making this any harder," he told me, turning to face me. "I couldn't just refuse the request! They were all looking forward to today as well Lucy."

He was trying to hold his temper, but I don't think he'll last long – I mean, how long has he been trying to be patient with me?

"So, what? The kids, and your job, are much more important than our monthsary?" I snorted.

"What?" Gray looked pretty surprised at what I just said, but the glare was still on his face. "What made you even think that way?!"

"The way you're acting right now was pretty much a dead giveaway!" I stood up, and he did as well. "Admit it, you're probably tempted to yell at me! Heck, if it weren't for your morals, you would have probably hit me already!"

"What has gotten into you?" I tried hard not to roll my eyes. "I understand that you're upset that this happened, but I expected you to at least understand!"

"I do understand! And at least understand how I feel about this!" I marched off, not wanting him to counter, but his hand suddenly grabbed my wrist and made me turn back to him, our faces dangerously close. "What?! I shouted back, glare still in tact, matching his.

"You are so annoying!" Gray said through gritted teeth, and I didn't expect his other hand to pull me towards him and make my lips touch his, and curse myself for giving in.

Damn Fullbuster…always knows what to do to get me to calm down.

I mean, can you blame me?! He's a good kisser!

"Don't think," he said after pulling away, forehead against mine. "Don't even think for one second that I don't care about you, or about us." His eyes opened to narrowed slits, the dark orbs directed at me, and I couldn't look away. "If I didn't really care, do you think I'd ask if you want to come along? Heck, I would have demanded you to come with me, but I know how much you hate it when you're being ordered around!"

I think he's the one in need of calming down and not me.

"And…geez, I don't really like having to cancel on you, I'm not even relieved that we're not going to go…karaoke, despite how much I hate it, because…well because…" He looked away. "Tch. You know…"

I smiled. "No, I don't."

Gray glared. "Don't even force me to say it."

I grinned. "Seriously, I don't know."

"Damn you." And he just decided to kiss me again.

* * *

Boy, this feels like grade school all over again!

"You sure you're alright?"

I nodded at Gray and looked back up front, biting my lower lip in the process.

The Test of Courage. Ugh. Hated that game then, and I still hate it now!

Why?

.

.

.

I'm afraid of ghosts.

"Look, if you're scared, just say so already."

"I am not!" I said stubbornly, looking back at a pair of kids who held hands tightly and were both looking pretty scared. "I'm just…cold. Yeah, cold," I lied, forcing Gray to believe that my shivering was the cause of the sudden drop of temperature tonight.

Gray raised a brow at me, and I swear I know the one-sided smirk will come up next, and yes, he smirked at me, one side of his lips raised to prove its existence. Damn you.

"I swear!" I hissed, looking back at the kids, hoping they didn't hear. "I'm just cold."

"Hn." He turned back to the kids, afterwards, discarded his dark blue jacket and wrapped it around me. "So I guess you'll stop shaking now."

I glared. He still smirked.

"Oh fine," I muttered. "I'm scared."

Gray's arms were suddenly around my waist from behind, and he pulled me towards him, my back firmly pressed against his upper body. "Still scared?"

For some strange reason, my answer is…

"No," I whispered. "Not anymore…"

His lips pressing on my cheek just made me smile.

"Sensei...?"

We both turned to see the same kids who were frightened earlier staring at us.

"What are you and nee-chan doing there...?" The other one asked, both of them staring at us wide eyed.

"Well…" I tried to say something, but couldn't, since they were asking Gray, not me.

"And why does she have your jacket? And why are you hugging her? And why-"

The annoying little boy found his mouth covered by the hand of the sweet little girl, who just turned into an annoying brat when she gave a not-so-innocent smile.

"Sensei…are you and nee-chan…_cuddling_?"

I never really did like kids...

* * *

"Okay…" Gray began when he finished checking attendance. "We're down to our final activity, and that is to see how each one of you will react to a challenge given to you, or if you're brave enough and honest enough to answer a question."

I sat still, listening as he explained how the game of Truth or Dare would go.

"Sensei!" One girl raised her hand, so Gray nodded to her, and she grinned. "It would be much more fun if you and nee-chan can join too!"

…What do you know? It's the same brat from earlier!

"It's fine with me, but I don't know about your nee-chan." Gray glanced at me and smiled slightly, and the other kids turned to me with pleading eyes that I just couldn't resist.

I may dislike kids, but I still love them anyway. They're just too adorable.

"Um… sure," I said, sweat dripping from the side of my head as I smiled at them, and they all cheered.

"Alright," Gray said, still standing across from me with the boys, who all didn't like sitting too close to girls. "Who wants to go first?"

Several little hands flew up, and Gray had a hard time on who to pick, but he settled for the usually quiet girl of the class – or so I've observed since the camping trip started.

"Okay sensei," she began. "Truth or Dare?"

I glanced at Gray, seeing him grin. "Dare."

Well, how bad could a kid dare someone anyway?

"I dare you…" She grinned, and it was not the kind of smile I wanted to see. "To kiss nee-chan!"

"Whoa whoa!" I said, forming an 'X' with my arms. "Let's keep things a little…conservative?" I laughed nervously, but the kids all pouted and shook their heads. Heck! Even the boys wanted Gray to fulfill the dare.

"Come on sensei! Nee-chan!" A boy cried out. "It's just a kiss! You two have been doing that earlier!"

Damn little brats! They were so not playing with Bolt! They were watching Gray and me kissing!

"Alright."

I gaped at Gray as he walked over to me.

"G-Gray…" I stuttered, blushing when he bent down to be in eye level with me.

He smiled slightly. "It's not a pretty bad or hard dare," he said, and I felt some parts of his bangs touch my face and forehead when he tilted his head slightly to the left and leaned in, brushing his lips with mine for about a second or two, before pulling away, and I heard the kids cheering and clapping.

"Sayako," he called to a little girl. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare sensei!" She said happily.

Gray smirked. "Give Chiharu a peck on the cheek."

The girl blushed, and the targeted boy gaped. "Sensei! Nooo! I don't want cooties!"

The other guys teased him, while the other girls encouraged Sayako to go to Chiharu.

"Rules are rules," Gray said, the smirk still on his face, and he glanced at me to give a sneaky wink, and I had to giggle.

I never considered Truth or Dare to be an exciting game with kids, but it was actually fun – I actually found myself enjoying this trip.

* * *

Let's see…

Earlier, I assisted Gray in teaching the kids how to set up tents, and even went with the girls to pick up a few berries. We also went to a lake nearby, and even enjoyed ghost stories after the game of Truth or Dare, since the kids didn't want to sleep just yet, so Gray resorted to scaring them about how ghosts would appear and get a child who isn't asleep soon.

I have to hand it to my boyfriend; he's not a hundred percent soldier after all.

"The ghost might get you, you know."

I smiled and looked up at him, seeing him come out from a Sayako's tent, since the little girl was too scared and refused to sleep, even if she had her "buddy" with her.

It was cute how Gray suggested that he'll wait till she falls asleep.

"As if you'd let anyone get me," I shot back.

"Hn." He sat down next to me on the log, and I snuggled into his arms. "Sorry about today."

"Don't be," I said, closing my eyes halfway. "I enjoyed this trip, I'm just a spoiled brat."

"Far from it," he whispered, kissing my temple. "Where's Bolt?"

"Chiharu took Bolt with him, says he'll sleep better." I smiled. "He even took your nameless kitten, just in case."

"You know," he said. "Maybe you ought to name my pet."

"No," I said, grinning. "You can do it, I know you can."

"Fine…" He looked up at the sky and smirked. "Yoru."

I raised my head to see the sky, knowing that he meant the word "night".

"What do you think?"

"It's a start," I murmured, looking at Gray as he looked down at me. "And someday, you'll be naming our babies." I grinned, and he just smirked.

"How many do you plan on having?"

"Hmm…" I thought about it. "At least two, I actually want twins you know, a boy and a girl."

"And if we don't have twins?"

"It's okay, but I want two, at least." I leaned my head onto him again. "It's lonely being an only child."

I could tell his expression softened, so he kissed my cheek, making me look at him.

"Is that why…you always defended Dan, even if what he did was wrong?"

I lowered my head, nodding once.

"You were lonely."

"Yeah, I was." I turned back to him. "But not anymore."

And we shared another kiss.

"Get some sleep," Gray murmured later on, and I nodded, wrapping the blanket around us better. "I'll be here, so don't worry."

"Yeah," I whispered, snuggling to him. "I know."

* * *

"You spent your monthsary with Gray camping...?"

"It was fun," I admitted, closing up the flower shop of Mira's family. "I actually got to see how he acts with kids."

"Slow down there Lucy, you both haven't reached a year in your relationship yet," Mira teased.

"Well, it's funny," I said, smiling. "He even asked me how many kids I wanted to have someday."

"Did he?"

"Yeah," I stepped out of the shop with Mira following. "Dan always avoided the topic, but Gray…he actually took the initiative to ask me."

"That could only mean he aims to be with you till the end."

"I know, and…" I looked up at the stars. "I'm glad."

"So, is he picking you up or not?"

"Hm?" I blinked, and then got what Mira was asking about. "Oh, not today, his parents asked him to come over."

Mira raised a brow at me. "I know that guy, so tell me how you talked him into not picking you up."

I giggled. "I told him I'm hitching a ride with you."

"Lucy! Why didn't you tell me?! I could have rescheduled my date with-"

"Relax!" I cut her off. "Enjoy the night with Freed! My place isn't that far, and the night is still young."

Mira looked at me for a while, skeptic about leaving me alone, but it didn't last long since Freed arrived with his car to pick her up. "Can we at least give you a ride instead?"

"No," I said, declining her offer, and then turning to wave at Freed, who also offered to take me home, but again, I refused.

"Last chance Lucy," Freed called as soon as Mira got into the front seat.

"Just go, I'll be fine."

"Send me a message once you get home, alright?"

"Sure Mira," I said, waving goodbye to them as they drove off.

I then began my way back home, softly humming a tune to accompany myself with as I passed by stores that closed, and a few people who were rushing to catch the bus, or perhaps go elsewhere.

It took about five minutes for me to realize that I was actually taking the long way home, but I shrugged it off and continued on, enjoying the silence, despite how awkward I feel with it at most times.

"Hey."

I stopped in my tracks when my ex greeted me about five feet before me.

"Uh…hi," he said, looking down.

I narrowed my eyes. "Hi and goodbye." And walked pass him, but his hand grabbed my arm to stop me, and surprisingly, it wasn't a hard grip. "Let go."

"Can we…talk?" Dan asked.

His voice sounded strained, and I glanced at him to see his head still lowered, and his eyes half-closed.

"I want a closure," he added. "At least I can properly move on."

"…You sure that's what you really want?" I scoffed, tugging my arm free. "How do I know this isn't one of your plots to get back?"

Dan sighed. "It's been months, Lucy," he told me. "And I can tell that you're really happy with…Gray, was it?"

Hmm…tone of voice, normal; no acid or hatred on the name of my current boyfriend.

"So…can we just…talk and end things properly?"

I sighed, narrowed my eyes, and then looked at him. "Is this going to take long?"

"Give or take, an hour or less, if you're that uncomfortable with me."

"Make it thirty minutes."

"Alright," he said, glancing at his house, which I only noticed now.

Okay, did I unconsciously take the long route home as an old habit when walking back because it passes by his house?!

"I'm actually surprised to see you pass here, you know," he told me, leading me inside, as I hesitantly stepped in. "I thought for sure you'd avoid this route."

"Yeah well, I see no harm in it, I didn't think you'd actually be home anyway."

He looked at me for a moment, before sitting on the couch and asking me to take a seat – which, again, I hesitantly did so.

"So…" Dan began, while I discreetly sent a message to Mira to inform her of my whereabouts. "How are you...?"

"I'm doing fine," I said. "I'm a lot happier you know."

"I can tell, I've been an ass."

"Right you are," I said, still not looking at him.

"Well, sorry about everything I did, but just know that…" I dared to meet his gaze, and for the first time, I actually saw my reflection in his eyes. "I did love you, and I was afraid to lose you, and I was really temperamental."

I didn't blush, thank God, but I cursed myself for having goosebumps at what he said.

"Do you mind?" he asked, leaning closer. "I just…want a last kiss from you."

I began to panic after he said that.

"I can understand if you don't trust me right now, but…just this one last time," he begged. "Please, Luce…"

His pet name for me…it's tugging onto my heartstrings, and I don't understand why.

"Just a final kiss goodbye," he pleaded.

"…No, Dan." I told him, looking away when he was near enough to touch my lips with his. "I'm with Gray, I can't let you kiss me, nor do I want to kiss you, because it would appear as if I'm cheating on him."

"Maybe a hug then?" he asked, hopeful.

"Um…hey, I better go…" I quickly stood up and rushed to the door, but before I could reach it, Dan had suddenly wrapped his arms around me from behind, pulling me to him. "D-Dan! Let go!"

"Goodbye," he said softly, but he still held me.

So he was serious…

He wasn't planning anything, he just wanted a closure, he just wanted a last hug…

"No funny business...?"

"No," he answered, and I relaxed a bit. "Just something serious."

And I didn't know how to react when he suddenly forced me on the ground.

"You may have been skeptic, but as always, you will eventually let your guard down, and you are easily fooled."

"Dan…let go!" I struggled, but he flipped me on my back and straddled my hips to minimize my movements. "Let go!"

"You keep forgetting how many sources I have, so I know you're alone, and no one can save you right now."

"Let go!" I demanded, glaring. "Let me go! Damn it!"

"I told you I'd get back at you, and what better way than to force myself on you?" He pinned my arms at either side of my head and leaned down. "It gets better, actually, because I've installed a few cameras here, and it's recording us at this very moment." He smirked at me. "And I'd be glad to send it to your boyfriend, and maybe even get him killed."

"Don't even think about it you asshole!" I yelled, still struggling. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Not until I'm through with you." He moved until he held my hands with one of his, while his other free hand pulled apart my shirt, causing the buttons to fly off and reveal my bra and upper body to him.

"Dan! Don't!"

He didn't heed me and just proceeded in undressing me in a harsh way – ripping and tearing some of my clothes as I continued to struggle in hopes of slowing him down.

A sudden tiredness overwhelmed me and to my horror my body relaxed and my vision swam into a sea of blackness.

* * *

I stirred a bit, wondering why it was so warm and soft in my current position, but then, it also felt as if I'm wearing nothing…

"…Dan." My eyes shot wide open, and I instantly sat up, breathing hard as I checked my surroundings, almost giving myself a whiplash from the sudden movements I made.

Where am I? What had happened? How did I pass out or even get here?

I looked down at myself, sighing in relief when I saw that I was clothed in a loose shirt, but I wasn't in my room, so I couldn't relax just yet.

Again, I checked my surroundings, spotting a closed door, a shut window, an air conditioner switched on, and another door that probably led to the bathroom.

Turning to my left, I spotted a desk, the objects on top of it arranged neatly, and a flat screen computer – ahem. Apple brand – was next to it.

Wait. I know where I am. Shit.

"Calm yet?"

I turned to my right to see a pair of dark, navy eyes staring at me, looking cold, but still quite inviting.

"How did I…" I trailed off when Gray handed me a glass of water. Looks like I've been out for hours, since my throat felt so dry. "What happened...?" I asked afterwards, him taking the empty glass from me without getting up from the chair he placed next to his bed.

"You tell me."

I flinched at his tone.

"I received a message from Mira, and I was expecting her to tell me that she already took you home, and for me not to worry." Gray narrowed his eyes. "I didn't expect her to tell me to save you from Dan." He turned away from me when he said my ex's name, brows furrowed and clenched fists shaking. "You said you'd hitch a ride with Mira, and I trusted you, but what happened?" He turned to me, and I was taken aback by his glare. "I find you in Dan's place, passed out because he made you inhale chloroform!" He lowered his head, glaring at the floor.

I remained silent, and I stiffened when he raised his head to look at me.

"To make things worse, you told Mira where you were, not me."

I kept my mouth shut.

"Did you plan on telling me?"

I lowered my head.

"Did you?"

He sounded angry, and maybe he had every right to be.

"God," he said, placing a hand on his forehead and bringing it down after a few moments. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?!"

"And do you have any idea what he would have done to you?!" I shot back, daring to look at him as tears trickled down from my eyes. "He would have killed you!"

"Lucy…" Gray's voice had softened, so I held my gaze in his. "What makes you think I care about my life if yours is on the line?"

"I…could ask you the same thing," I said gently, letting him pull me into his embrace.

"Don't lie to me," he said, and he sounded so desperate. "Don't _ever _lie to me."

I just gave a nod and closed my eyes.

"And for the record," he pulled away. "Dan wouldn't be able to take me down even if he willed himself to." He looked to the side. "He relies too much on ganging up people."

I just smiled and shook my head. "You saved me again."

"You have a knack for getting into trouble." He shrugged. "So I have to stick by you to keep you out of it."

"Not all the time."

Gray raised a brow at me and smirked.

"Okay, fine…I attract trouble, a lot."

"Hn." He leaned his lips to my forehead. "You wouldn't be you if that isn't the case."

"Yeah but…I hope I won't pass it down to my future kids someday."

He poked my nose lightly and smiled as he leaned his forehead against mine, eyes half-closed. "Don't you mean…our kids?"

I looked up at him.

"So…twins, right?"

I giggled and snuggled closer.

"Should you name them, or should I?" he asked.

"I'll name one, you name the other."

"Hn." Gray smirked at me, and then pulled me back to lie down on top of him. "Are you sure you're going to trust my naming skills?"

"I see no reason to not trust you." I grinned. "Besides, they'll be carrying your last name, not mine."

He twitched. "Very funny."

And I just giggled.

* * *

"_Cause I love the way it feels…"_

* * *

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_**

**_I'm just wondering if I should give you guys a sneak peek for the next chapter... Hmmm...I don't know..._**

**_Only a few chapters left... I can't believe it myself!_**


	11. September: Duty and Honor

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**_

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 11**

**September: Duty and Honor**

* * *

"…_When you are telling me that I'm…"_

* * *

I've met his family more than once, but I still feel as if I don't really have any right to be here, even if Gray's sister insisted.

"And someday, I'd like to attend my brother's wedding, and see him standing next to Lucy, just how I am standing next to the man I love."

I blushed when the attention was on me, and I had to give a nervous smile when Ultear-nii and his wife raised their champagne glasses to my direction.

"This is embarrassing…" I murmured softly, glad that the spotlight was turned back to Lamar-tousan and Ur-kachan. And yes, Gray's family has grown fond of me that they insisted on the attachments.

"Still not used to the attention?"

I sighed and looked at Gray with a twitch.

"I still don't think I ought to be here…"

My boyfriend just smirked and shook his head. "Would my sister personally invite you to attend if that were the case?"

"Well, no, but…" I just trailed off and sighed. "Oh alright, but I still feel as if I'm intruding."

"You're not." He stood up and offered a hand. "Come on, I'll show you something you'll really like."

I took his hand, wondering where he could be possibly taking me.

"Are you sure it's okay to just go without your parents and sister noticing?"

"If they see you're not around either, they'll get the message."

I flushed at the double meaning and tried not to let any perverted thoughts pollute my mind, but I couldn't help but think of it some more when Gray led me outside the hotel's ballroom and into an elevator.

Were we going inside a room?!

"Um…Gray...?" I looked at him when he turned his head to me, and my cheeks grew redder. "Where…are…we…going..?" I managed to say, though the pauses didn't exactly help my current state. I've already known for a fact that he was drop dead gorgeous but…I still can't get used to it.

Especially…now that he just smiled.

"Wait and see."

I heard the elevator doors open, and he led me out of the contraption and turned right. My heels didn't click against the floor since it was carpeted at the color of dark red, and it certainly contrasted with the pale blue dress I had. After all, the color theme of the wedding (for the girls at least) was light colors. I could have picked pink, but Mira said a big fat no. Levy told me not to go for green, since my eyes wouldn't stand out as much then, and Cana said that red is too dark, so Erza chose a pale blue halter dress, the hem reaching my ankles.

"Close your eyes." I did, and he led me elsewhere, my hand still in his, and I felt a light breeze blow, but I still kept my eyes shut, waiting in anticipation for Gray to tell me to open them. "We're getting closer," he said, still walking. He stopped after a few more steps, and then told me to look, so I did, and I gasped at the view of Magnolia at night, and how beautiful the lights looked from my position, and how the night sky just made it even grander. I can see the Kardia Cathedral, despite how far it was, and the sky being the background only made the lights of the city seem like stars.

"Still think my sister shouldn't have invited you...?"

I turned around to see Gray smirking at me, hands pocketed and looking just as handsome as ever.

I could only smile, ignoring how my up-do was sort of ruined now due to the strong wind. It wasn't hard to not take notice of anything and everything else when you've got your eyes set on Gray Fullbuster in a tux.

"Can I have a plush doll of you?" I grinned, not caring how my bangs swayed so much that it would hit my nose, cheeks, or lips. I just kept them away from my eyes in order for my view of Gray to not be blocked. "As in, same hair, same clothes?"

Gray blinked at me a few times, before laughing lightly and shaking his head.

"Because I'd doubt I'll be able to just hug you looking like that every night."

"Hn." He took a few steps forward to close the gap between us, and I smiled when he pulled me by the waist, while his other hand lifted my chin so that I'll be looking straight into his eyes. "If you want, I'll sneak into your room every night, dressed liked this, and looking like this."

"Will you really?"

He smirked. "I can if you want."

I couldn't help but giggle. "You're so silly."

"And your wishes are always beyond normal."

We gazed into each other's eyes.

"Ne, Gray...?" I whispered. "You'll...stay by my side always, right...?"

It took a while before he gave a small smile.

"Right?" I pressed on.

"I'm always by your side." He leaned in to kiss my lips, and I closed my eyes, happy with the answer I got.

* * *

"I swear, it gets so boring here when your boyfriend isn't around."

I just smiled at Mira and continued watering the flowers.

"I mean, normally, when the two of you are near each other, I always expect something sweet to happen, and it makes my life less dull, not to mention how he attracts a lot of customers." She sighed, and I really couldn't help but giggle as my friend continued to chatter. "Now that most of out customers have memorized Gray's schedule here, they only drop by when he's on duty."

"Can you blame them?" I asked, walking over to her. "By the way, I am not entirely pleased with your comment on facebook."

Mira stared at me, and raised a brow.

"The comment you sent regarding the picture of Gray and I from last night."

"And why aren't you pleased?"

I just shook my head in amusement. "You just called him by his nicknames again, and he told me to tell you to stop that, so I'm removing it as soon as I log back on tonight."

"Aww…you can't deny the fact that he could be the next Axe model, that's he is Mr. Rawr, and that he's a cutie!"

"Mira…"

"Oh fine, I'll stop." She puffed her cheeks in disappointment. "Since when did Fiore become a not-so-free country?"

I just laughed it off and proceeded with caring for the flowers, stopping only when I felt my phone vibrate from my apron's pocket. I checked the caller and immediately grinned, not hesitating on answering.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Lucy! Sorry, but I can't get a hold of the Jerk, are you with him?"

"That's the 'hi' I get from you after months?!"

"Two months," he corrected. "Okay, okay! Hi, how have you been?"

I grinned. "That's better. I've been doing great! Ultear-nii just got married yesterday and I was invited, and then Gray showed me Magnolia at night on the rooftop."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Well, okay, we...made out...?"

"Geez Lucy, you sure sound like you're making that up!"

"Okay fine! We kissed and ended up making out!" I flushed when Mira gave me a sly look that clearly said she wanted details later. Damn Natsu; I planned on keeping that a secret.

"Great job Lucy! Just so you know, you're on loud speaker, and Juvia, Loke, and Lyon just heard you…"

I could have fainted, if I didn't have such a strong resolve. "Who. Else." I seethed.

"Oh…a few friends of ours."

I listened closely, and I could hear Loke whining, Juvia cussing, Lyon was silent, and a few people all giving wolf whistles and hoots, and then cheering on my boyfriend.

"Natsu! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU REALLY ARE AN ASSHOLE!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! But everyone wanted to know who Gray's girlfriend is, and I guess they have a good idea of…how you act?"

"Just for what you did, I am not telling you of Gray's whereabouts!"

"This is urgent!"

I scowled. "How urgent?"

"That's classified."

I had a bad feeling about that at the pit of my stomach.

"Lucy? You still there?"

"I'll…" I shook my head to snap myself back to reality. "Gray can probably talk to you around…five."

"Right, 1700 hours it is. Thanks and…nice hearing from you again!"

"Yeah, you too…"

I hung up, and I looked at my phone sadly, not minding how Mira began questioning me from last night's events, since my mind kept echoing what Natsu said: _That's classified_.

* * *

Bolt continued chasing his tail, and yet I was not amused like usual, even as Yoru had playfully jumped on my puppy and began running for it as Bolt ran after him for a game of tag, perhaps.

"Think you can wait for thirty minutes?"

I looked up at Gray who just got off of the phone and place it back down on its cradle.

"You are…hungry, right?"

"It's okay," I said. "I did want pizza, so…" I exhaled from my mouth and leaned back on Gray's couch. "I can wait."

He sat down next to me, his gaze staying on me, making me feel a bit uneasy.

"Um…what movie are we watching?" I stood up and walked over to the shelf which contained a lot of DVDs, a few CDs, and even some Blu-Ray discs. "Comedy? Action? Romance...? Horror...?" I looked back at him, seeing his eyes still on me, and I reflexively forced a smile. "What?"

"Something's bothering you," he stated. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I was silent for a few moments, before randomly picking out a DVD, and when I turned to check what it was, I nearly tossed it.

Just my luck to pick _The Notebook_...

Then again, it was my fault for making Gray watch it and actually like it. It's one of my favorite movies but... tonight...I don't think I like it...

"Lucy…"

I began shaking, and before I knew it, I was in his arms, and I started crying.

"You can tell me anything…" Gray said softly, stroking my hair in a comforting manner.

The phone rang, and my eyes widened when Gray had turned his head to it, so I immediately tightened my hold on him. "Stay with me!" I exclaimed, shutting my eyes as more tears spilled. "Please, just…just stay…"

I couldn't see his expression, but it didn't matter to me, because he moved from kneeling to sitting, and pulling me closer. He was ignoring the ringing phone, and continuously saying that he was here with me, holding me, not planning on leaving me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I'm guessing it reached half an hour, since the doorbell rang. I had glanced at the window to see a motorcycle of the pizza place he ordered from.

"Lucy, I need to get that, okay?"

I wiped my tears away and gave a nod, and he kissed my forehead first before getting up to head towards the door. As he walked away, I couldn't help but think that what if someday, he would really walk away and not come back?

That really scared me…

"Hey." I looked up when Gray called my attention, carrying a bottle of soda in one hand, and the box of pizza on the other. He set both down on the center table and knelt down on one knee in front of me. "Come on." He gave me a smile, placed a hand on my cheek to push away some strands of my hair, and perhaps wipe away some remnants of tears. "I can hear your stomach growling." He grinned, helping me stand up while Bolt and Yoru ran back to the living room upon smelling the aroma of pizza.

Being babies still, the smell of cheese pizza definitely made their little tummies growl.

"I take it you want to watch something else?" He noticed how I had set aside _The Notebook_, and I gave a nod, so he first sat me down and picked a comedy movie in hopes of cheering me up. I was sort of amused when he showed me a DVD of _Bedtime Stories_, and I nodded with a small smile, since Adam Sandler was one of my favorite comedy actors. "You just want to see Bugsy," he told me, indicating the bug-eyed pet of the two kids. Somehow, I ended up laughing a bit, and he smiled and sat down after hitting the play button on the remote.

He poured me a glass of soda and handed me a slice of pizza. "I finally got you to laugh," he said against the side of my head, kissing it lightly before letting me settle in his arms while our two pets each had a slice of pizza on their respective bowls.

Gray and I took turns in taking a bite out of a slice we would get from the box, and for the rest of the night, I didn't think about him leaving and not coming back.

* * *

From the expression on his face, I knew he found it a bit odd for me to want to go to work with him in teaching.

"Wouldn't you just get bored?"

"No," I said, smiling. "They may not be the same class from the last camping trip, but they're still adorable."

"Hn, you're actually in luck, because I'm subbing for the same class as last time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, birthday of the original teacher's wife…"

I grinned at the idea of seeing the same familiar faces, and Gray didn't bother questioning me any longer as to why I still wanted to go.

I actually found his teaching job a bit weird, since if he's subbing today, then who will be teaching his original class?

"They don't have classes today," he told me, a forlorn look on his face all of a sudden. "One child's father was reported to be killed from an assignment."

My left hand instantly went to cover my mouth to hide the gasp.

"The whole class was requested to attend the wake," he explained. "I was supposed to go too, but I need to sub today, so I'll probably attend later."

"Do you mind if I…pay respects as well?"

Gray looked at me, seeing how my eyes were shedding a few tears for the child I didn't even know.

"I don't know why it hurts, but somehow, it just feels so sad…" I looked away. "For a pre-school kid to lose a father at such a young age…"

He pulled me into an embrace. "Yeah, we'll go pay a visit later." He pulled away and put on his helmet as I did the same to mine, and got behind him on his bike.

* * *

I turned to Gray, seeing how pained his expression was when his eyes landed on his crying student, and he took a step forward, and then another, all the while holding my hand, only letting go once he was near.

"Mrs. Mine?" he called out, and the woman looked up and wiped her tears away instantly. "I…don't know what to say." I took note of how his fists clenched, and to my surprise, and perhaps to others as well, the woman had thrown herself at him, and Gray had hugged her back with one arm, while the other rested on the child's back, who clung to his leg.

It's really unfitting for me to think of the following at this time, but I couldn't help it…

This family obviously knew Gray at some personal level, because there is no way the wife and child of a deceased man would just hug Gray like he was an old friend.

"I can explain if you want."

My eyes widened at the familiar voice, and I turned my head abruptly to my left to see none other than Jura.

"That man who died…" he began, "was a colleague of Gray's back in NDA."

I shook, and my heart began to beat fast as I slowly eyed the picture of the now dead man.

"During a mission, Lieutenant Wakaba Mine and his teammates were ambushed by a group of terrorists. In a rush to escape, he stepped onto a mine bomb, and he boldly stood still and informed his comrades of the situation, even as the terrorists began running after them and shooting at them. Mine forced the team to leave as he stayed behind and pulled out a grenade to minimize the enemy numbers…" He looked at me as I stood rigid. "And…well, I don't need to continue for you to know what happened." Jura placed a hand on my head and patted me lightly. "Mine died two days ago, but we were only able to get a hold of the family yesterday, so this wake started late because of that."

"Then…that's the reason why Natsu contacted Gray."

"Yes, to inform him of an ally's death, but Natsu couldn't get a hold of him, so he called you, but couldn't tell you."

My eyes began to water once more, and soon, I was already crying.

* * *

It's been a week, and I wasn't shocked to find Natsu and the others attend the funeral of Mr. Tominaga four days ago. However, they were still around, and I have this nagging feeling that something's bound to happen.

"Lucy, telephone!"

I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

I got up from bed and went down the stairs to take the phone from my mom.

"Hello?"

"Lucy," it was Gray. "Can we…meet somewhere?"

"Sure, why? Is something wrong?"

"I…want to see you."

I felt as if time stopped when he said that, and again, that gut feeling came back.

"Can you meet me at the beach?"

"Yeah, I'll go there right now," I told him, and we hung up as I told my mom about it and left, and it was only when I got closer to the beach did I realize that this was probably the first time that Gray didn't offer to pick me up.

What's going on...?

I shook my head and tried to think positively. So I proceeded to my destination, smiling when I saw my boyfriend standing near the shore and eyeing the almost setting sun.

"Boo!" I greeted, tackling him from behind, but he managed to keep his balance and turn to greet me with a smile as well. "Heh. Caught you off guard?"

"Hn. No you didn't." He smirked and poked my forehead, and I laughed slightly before hugging him again, him returning it all at once.

"Missed me already?" I teased, looking up at him. My bubbly aura slowly faded when I saw how his smile had gone, and the way his eyes half-closed and looked away from mine. "Gray...?"

"I have to go back."

I stiffened, but I tried to not think of the negative side. "What do you mean?"

He inhaled and exhaled, and finally met my gaze. "I need to go back to NDA."

He said need, not want, meaning that he was required to go back, to perhaps replace Mr. Mine…

"They need me," Gray explained. "They need my help against those terrorists."

I began to shake as I tried to fight back my tears, but I couldn't help it, and my eyes just watered and overflowed.

"It's the main reason why Natsu and the others are still here," he continued speaking, but his eyes were on me, and his fists were clenched. "A part of me… doesn't want to go back, because I want to stay here, where you are."

"But…" I continued for him. "The other part of you is still a soldier at heart, and your duty and honor is winning you over."

"Lucy…"

I looked up despite the tears that spilled, afterwards, forced a smile. "You will…come back, right?"

Gray glanced to the side, eyeing the sunset, remaining quiet for a moment.

"You will, right? And then…" I hiccupped, and struggled to keep my smile. "And then we'll…get married, and have kids…twins…and you'll name one…and…"

He pulled me into his arms.

"Just come back!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him, and I felt him embrace me tighter. "Promise you'll come back!"

"I love you."

My eyes widened. "Gray…"

"Bye, Lucy..."

He made a move to pull away, but I tightened my grip. "No!" I told him. "No, no...! Please!" I begged, my knees giving in, and he knelt down to my level, still hugging me. "Stay…" I said, though I doubt it was loud enough to be heard. "Just…please…"

I don't know how he knew what I meant, but I was glad he understood me. I know it's inevitable, because he has to do his part for this country, and for the people he loves and cares for, but he knows that what I'm asking is to spend his last moments here in Magnolia with me, before he goes back to NDA for a mission, because…even if I want to keep thinking that he will come back, there's still a fifty percent chance that he may not be able to return, and that is what scared me the most.

* * *

"Natsu?"

I kept my head on his chest, listening closely to his conversation with Natsu.

"I'm… I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

My left hand found its way to Gray's free hand, and I had our fingers intertwine.

"I…" Gray's voice softened, and I glanced at him. "I just want to stay with Lucy for now."

Earlier, he said he needs to go back to NDA, and now, he said he wants to stay with me.

Need means you really have no choice, but want is your own choice, and I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks."

He hung up, and I looked at him as he looked down at me.

"Won't your parents mind?"

I shook my head and hugged his waist. "I sent my mom a message to tell her I'm with you, I also explained the situation, so…she'll understand."

"And your father?"

"He will too."

We felt the bus stop, and we looked outside the window and realized that we already reached his place.

"You didn't tell me where Natsu and the others are staying…"

"They're with my parents," Gray told me. "I'm supposed to be there too but…" He looked at me. "I'd rather stay here with you."

Most people would cringe at the cliché moments I'm experiencing, even I would. But when you're in love, there are no clichés, no cheesy endings or words…

"And Yoru?"

"My sister agreed to take care of him for the time being."

I wondered why he wouldn't say the word 'return' or 'come back', and I just hope that it's because he's preparing for the harsh reality of life, and doesn't want me to expect anything that would eventually disappoint me.

"Lucy," he called me as we entered his place. "Right now," he looked at me, and I raised my head to meet his gaze. "Don't think of the past, or of what could happen."

"Why...?"

"Because it's the present that really matters right now," Gray leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "I want us to be happy tonight, and not think of anything or anyone else."

"Mm." I nodded in agreement and placed a hand against his that was on my cheek. "I love you," I told him, returning the words he said earlier. "So much…" I said, smiling even when a tear slid down my cheek, and he let his lips touch mine softly, deepening it when I kissed back. His arms moved to wrap around my waist, and mine instantly wounded around his neck, pulling him closer and lower.

I don't know when or how we got to his room and on his bed, nor could I remember the feeling of him removing my clothes and me discarding his.

I can't really tell why this just feels right even if it seemed so wrong to others, and I don't really care if I'm forgetting about my morals and principles in wanting to do this after marriage.

Because honestly, when Gray and I became a couple, when my feelings and his have grown deeper, I just couldn't think of making love to anyone else other than him, and I seriously wanted him to be my first.

"I love you," Gray whispered in my ear, kissing me after our eyes met, not giving me a chance to say I love you back. Because after our lips made contact, he thrust in, and my grip around him tightened from the sudden pain.

It was supposed to hurt at first; that I know. Mira and Cana told me about it, how the first time doesn't exactly make you feel the pleasure all at once, but as soon as you keep going, you feel the love both parties emit.

And when I was adjusting to him, he started again, asking me in between kisses if I still wanted to go on, and I could only nod and not speak.

The moment I felt the pain be replaced with pleasure, Gray changed to a faster rhythm when I told him to.

I didn't think of the end results or the consequences even after our activity, because seeing him next to me, feeling his arms around me, hearing his heart beating fast, just made it all feel so right.

And before he could doze off, I managed to tell him that I love him too.

* * *

The next morning, I was surprised to see him still there, eyes looking at me, smiling when I flushed at how close our faces were.

I looked outside the window, seeing that it was still a bit dark, and I wondered just how long we were asleep.

"It's around four in the morning," Gray told me.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready...?" I asked, avoiding his gaze. "You're supposed to leave at five, right? And you still have to travel to your parents…"

"I didn't want you to wake up alone."

My eyes felt teary at what he said.

"Last night…" he continued. "Was our first time, and it would seem meaningless if I just left you here."

"I don't regret it." I told him. "You know how I firmly believe in sex after marriage, but I don't regret last night, not even a bit."

Gray smiled. "I know."

How he knew, I may never know, but it didn't matter.

"I'll take you back home."

"Why can't I see you off?"

"Because…" He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "It would look as if I'm walking out on you."

"But…isn't it the same as…you leaving once you drop me off?"

"No." He pushed a few strands of my hair away from my face. "It's more like I took you home, and I'll be seeing you again."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him for a few more seconds, or maybe even minutes.

Soon, to both our disappointment, he was taking me back home.

"Gray," I called him after he walked me to the front door. "Tell me the real reason why I can't see you off?"

He looked at me, not answering first, before lifting the dog tags around my neck, kissing it, and then pressing it against my lips. His other hand moved to cover my eyes, making me close them, and as soon as the tags dropped after being pulled down by gravity, I felt his lips replace them.

That was the first time he ever kissed me in front of my house.

"I won't be able to leave with you standing there."

* * *

"…_The only one who blows your mind."_

* * *

**_Hope you liked it XD_**

**_Only a few chapters left before this story is finished, so enjoy it while you can!_**


	12. October: Resonance

_**Sorry for the wait, but here you go :)**_

_****__**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**_

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 12**

**October: Resonance**

* * *

"_Say it again for me…"_

* * *

Every single day spent without Gray, without hearing his voice, without seeing him, or feeling his touch always brings a tear to my eye, until I start breaking down again.

Mira has tried yet failed to comfort me a lot of times, and even my parents couldn't give me the consolation I needed.

Levy did her best to cheer me up by treating me to Starbucks, but it only reminded me of the day I first met Gray.

Cana suggested shopping, but I only recalled the first chaste kiss we shared under the mistletoe.

Erza forced me to go to the gym and punch out a few punching bags to let out my feelings, but it only made me cry again afterwards.

Gajeel even went as far as planning a movie night everyday, but seriously, it made me feel left out, seeing the girls with their significant others.

Jellal took me to a museum and said it might help me keep my mind off of Gray, but seriously, it didn't. Why? In history, there is war, and when there's war, there's bound to be soldiers, soldiers like Gray.

Laxus made me go to the park to jog or watch clouds, but whenever I would, I always see couples.

Freed asked me to try the arcade, but seeing the shooting games made me miss Gray more.

After two weeks, I decided to go pay a visit to Ultear-nii, but only ended up backing out, because I didn't want to bother her and her husband, Zeref. So I wound up heading for Ur-kachan and Lamar-touchan's house – er…mansion.

"How are you doing?" Ur-kachan had asked me, smiling warmly as always while a maid had served us tea.

"It's been hard adjusting," I said, taking a piece of biscuit from the plate on the table and nibbling it. "I guess I'm just so used to having Gray around all the time."

"That's true," she gave a sigh. "One moment he's there, and then the next, you see him heading out."

I looked at her for a moment, thinking that perhaps she's had it harder compared to me. Gray is her youngest son, her baby. He is her favorite among the two Fullbuster siblings, and having seen him go off twice makes her feel much more devastated.

"I'm glad you came by to visit," she said with a small smile on her lips. "It's quite lonely here at times."

It always seems like that for the rich people; they have it all, and yet they feel empty. When they have a family, something else lacks when one member isn't around. Ur-kachan already had to let go of Ultear-nii, and Lamar-touchan can't always be around because of his job, and now Gray is back to being a soldier.

"Come with me Lucy." She stood up and offered me a hand. "I want to show you something."

I let her lead me down the hallways, passing by multiple doors until reaching one room which seemed to hold a thousand artifacts – some of them being treasures of the Fullbuster family from way back. Ur-kachan was kind enough to unlock the cases and let me observe them better, even as far as feeling the smooth texture of some of the jewels and rough edges of a few antiques.

"And this…" she began, walking over to the middle of the room, where a necklace, bracelet, ring, and a pair of earrings were displayed. "This was passed on from generation to generation," she explained, unlocking it and pulling out the large case where the jewelries settled.

"It's beautiful," I said, my eyes staring at how red the rubies were. It served as a pendant for the necklace, small charms for the bracelet, a stone for the ring, and of course, the dangling earrings had small rubies at the end. "And it's white gold too."

"That's right," Ur-kachan said, and I noticed how her eyes softened. "I received this from Lamar's mother during our engagement."

"Wow," I breathed, smiling at her. "Um…just wondering, how come you never wear it?"

She laughed lightly. "I do, but only during family reunions." She smiled. "On Ultear's wedding, I chose to wear some of the jewelries Lamar gave me, and if you remember, the bride had the same set of these, except the stones were sapphire instead."

"Does that mean you received two sets from Lamar-touchan's mother?"

"Only when she found out she'd be a grandmother of two." She giggled. "And these would certainly compliment you."

I blinked and stared at Ur-kachan, not quite sure if what I heard was right, or if I understood it correctly. "Pardon...?"

She gave me another bright smile. "I'm giving this to you, Lucy." She passed me the box, and I was still hesitant to take it. "These were also given by my father-in-law's mother to his wife, and my mother-in-law gave them to me, and now, I'm giving them to you."

"But…Ur-kachan, I'm not even a part of this family…"

"Not yet," she said. "But soon." She still held it out, and I slowly took them. "I know, I should know." She placed both her hands against my cheek to push my bangs away. "You're someone I know my Gray will surely marry, I know him better than anyone else, and I know what the look in his eyes mean each time they're directed at you, I know what the true meaning behind those smiles are when they're for you, I know what love is, and I see it in him whenever he's with you." She smiled again, and I felt my eyes begin to water. "It's the same as how you look and smile at him, because you two remind me so much of Ultear and Zeref before they got married, as well as after." She closed her eyes when her forehead touched mine. "It also reminds me of how Lamar and I were, and are."

"Ur-kachan…" My voice hitched because I was trying hard not to cry.

* * *

"Look at you…"

I blinked and looked at Mira, seeing her looking at me with a smug smirk.

"You seem different today."

"How...?"

"You're a bit…happy."

I just remained silent and continued watering the flowers.

"Lucy...?"

"I don't know," I told her. "I don't feel happy, but it's somewhat there after my visit with Gray's parents three days ago."

"Anything happened?"

"I guess they accepted me as their future daughter-in-law, and they claim that it's for sure."

"Even I would think so." She snorted. "I won't even be surprised if Gray comes back and proposes to you."

I stopped what I was doing, and my mood dampened. "…I hope he comes back."

"Huh?"

"He's a soldier, Mira. I have to brace myself for the worst."

"Don't you have faith in him?!"

"I do, but I need to face reality." I lowered my head. "There's a fifty-fifty percent chance that he'll survive."

"You're not exactly the same Lucy we know."

I looked at Mira, and then at the flowers.

"You've been quite pessimistic since he left."

"I'm just facing reality."

"Well, look outside for a little reality check then."

I did, and I was shocked to see someone on a motorcycle pull over, get off of the bike and walk towards the entrance of the flower shop.

"So, should you brace yourself for a proposal yet?" Mira asked teasingly, rushing to open the door. "Hello kind sir, how may we help you?"

I flushed, watching as he removed his helmet, and that was when the fifty-fifty thing came back.

"Do you mind if I talk to Lucy for a while?"

"Where's-" he cut Mira off.

"It's important."

She nodded and looked at me. "I'll close the store and step out for a moment then." She did that, leaving me alone with my boyfriend's best friend.

"How should I say this…" Natsu started, looking at his helmet.

My eyes went to see the bike he rode to get here, and I cursed inwardly for not noticing that it wasn't Gray's, because it wasn't black with a hint of silver, it was black with red tints.

"Well, Gray's-"

"Get to the point." I said, lowering my head and clenching my fists. "Is he coming back or not?"

I didn't know how Natsu looked, but I could sense his uneasiness.

"Is he...?"

"We're not sure," he told me. "We're not even sure if he's still alive…"

I stiffened, and tried to hold back my tears. "What happened...?"

"Gray got separated from us during the infiltration mission, and God only knows if he got captured or…he just went missing," he explained. "We've labeled him as MIA – Missing in Action. But in the military, when you're MIA, you can also be considered as KIA – Killed in Action." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "But we're trying to locate him, I just feel that it's only right to let you know." He lowered his hand. "Jura is currently telling the news to Gray's parents and sister."

"I… You promised you'd take care of him…"

"I know I did Lucy, but there are some things we can't control, even if we want to." I looked at him to see Natsu's gaze looking elsewhere. "I stayed near him all the time during our mission, but an explosion got the team distracted. The next thing we knew, we were running, and…" -he frowned- "I lost sight of him, and so did the team."

I trembled.

"But with how we know him, we believe he's still out there." Natsu looked at me. "It's just that this is reality, so we need to accept the fact that at some point, he may not come back."

"Don't say that…" I pleaded, letting my tears fall helplessly. "You're his best friend!" I yelled. "You know him better than I do! You've been with him longer than I have! So how come you're losing hope like that?!"

"Lucy, this is life – this is the harsh reality of life." His narrowed eyes. "Even _you_ know that from the very beginning."

"You could have at least not been directly blunt with me!" I cried. "Don't you even know how it feels like to lose someone important?! He's you're best friend Natsu! I'm his girlfriend! We both should know how hard it is!" I noticed how he clenched his fists and lowered his head, and when he spoke, his voice was shaky.

"Don't you understand how difficult a soldier's life is?"

Somehow, I managed to grasp what he was trying to say – that a soldier is trained to feel nothing during these times, because they know that war means losing some comrades and friends, and they are demanded to suck it up.

"Don't you think I'm not feeling devastated as well?" Natsu looked at me, eyes holding a glare, but shedding tears. "I was the one who _promised_ to take care of him Lucy! And seeing how I failed to fulfill that is making me feel so much worse than trash!" His knees couldn't hold him up much longer, and he fell to the ground, hands on the floor supporting his weight, looking as if he's begging me for something. "After all the times he's always watched my back, I can't even watch his right now! I don't even know how he's doing!"

I continued to silently cry. I knelt down, and pulled Natsu into a hug, sharing the same pain he was feeling for his best friend, for my boyfriend. For Gray.

* * *

The endless calls and messages on my mobile were ignored as I continued to stare outside my window, listening to the rain.

Despite what I said to Mira about being a realist, I still can't bring myself to accept what had happened.

"Lucy?"

I looked up and saw mom enter my room.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No," I murmured, pulling my knees up and letting my arms rest over them while burying my head. "Just…leave me alone."

"He wouldn't like you being this way Lucy." I felt her sit beside me and place an arm around my shoulders. "You can't just sit all day and not do anything…"

I decided to just keep my mouth shut, because I didn't want to say the wrong things.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone then, but please promise to eat something later."

I gave a small nod, and soon, was left alone in my room.

My ears picked up the sound of a whimper, and I glanced at the foot of my bed where Bolt was struggling to climb onto. Smiling slightly, I crawled over to him and helped him up, letting him lie on my lap as he snuggled closer to me, trying to comfort me when he stood on his hind legs and licked the side of my face.

"Maybe you're the only one who can understand me, Bolt," I whispered, lying down and hugging him. "I just hope he's okay…"

I felt Bolt move a bit, and I looked at him to see him bite onto the strap of my cell phone, afterwards, tugged it to my direction. I figured he must've wanted me to at least put it on silent mode, so I took it from him, accidentally pressing the "read messages" button instead. The most recent one was from Natsu, and I decided that reading some of the messages wouldn't hurt.

_I forgot to give you a letter from Gray. He wrote it on the night before our mission and entrusted it to me, saying that I should give it to you if something happens. I just left your house after handing it to your father, since he said you wouldn't leave your room. Anyway, take care of yourself Lucy, Gray wouldn't want you sad or crying._

I sat up almost immediately after that message and ran out of my room, unsure if Bolt followed. What mattered right now was to get that letter from dad.

"Dad!" I called, reaching him as he nearly choked on his water. "The letter! Where's the letter?!"

"Calm down," he told me, taking the envelope from his pocket. "Here."

I took it from him and ran back to my room, ignoring my father's calls.

As soon as I reached my room, I locked the door and jumped onto my bed, mindful where Bolt lay and slept.

This letter probably contains something sad, but I don't care…it may be the last thing Gray left me with.

* * *

"You're serious…"

"Yes, I am," I said with narrowed orbs. "What made you think I was kidding?"

"Geez…" I watched as Erza plopped down on her couch and sighed. "He didn't even ask you to…"

"I know, but I want to."

"Lucy," she looked at me like a mother would to a child who just got into trouble. "He said that something bad must have happened if you read his letter, and that you shouldn't let it get to you no matter how hard it is."

"Since when did I ever listen?" I shot back, lowering my head. "I told my parents about it, and though it took a while to get them to agree, they did."

"But-"

"I'm asking you for a reason Erza," I cut her off. "Mira would never let me go, nor would Cana. Levy would surely understand, but she won't have enough guts to do this, so please!" I lowered my head. "Please Erza, please…"

"Look, I don't know how I can get in," she said. "You can enter as a medic but how sure are you that you'll be able to enter a rescue team? You're inexperienced for the battlefield!"

"I can get Natsu and the rest to pull some strings, even Ultear-nii and Lamar-touchan might be able to help - both in my case and yours!"

"Do you even understand what you're saying?!" She stood up and walked over to me, afterwards, grabbed my shoulders. "Listen to yourself Lucy! Listen to what you're saying!" she cried out. "You're being irrational! You're not thinking right! You're not being Lucy Heartfilia!"

"I know," I said, trying to remain calm. "I'm just Lucy."

Erza looked at me with hopelessness and sighed. "No," she said, pulling away and handing me back Gray's letter. "He told you to be safe, he said that he wants you to take care of yourself and not do anything irrational." Erza looked at me with narrowed eyes, yet they seemed pained as well. "And you're doing the opposite." She sat back down. "Lucy, he only wants what's best for you, so don't…" she trailed off and sighed. "Are you going to lose his trust again?"

Somehow, that got to me.

* * *

It's nearly the end of October, and I still haven't heard any news from Natsu about Gray's whereabouts.

I asked him why he was still around and not back in NDA, searching for Gray, and he told me that he and the others (Juvia, Lyon, Loke, and Jura) were ordered to not participate in any rescue mission, for fear of their emotions getting the best of them.

Now I understand why Gray won't promise me that he'll come back – he didn't want to give me false hopes, fake dreams, and illusions of a happily ever after…

…But…

"You said…" I spoke softly, gripping the tags around my neck as I inhaled the scent of the salty air coming from the sea before me. "You told me that…" I tried hard not to cry, but I couldn't help it. My tears trickled down from my eyes, and I sniffed, hiccupped, and finally broke down, my knees giving in as I fell to the wooden floor of the dock I was on, the same spot where Gray and I became lovers. "You said that if I took that last step…" I continued crying; sobbing so hard that it was beginning to be difficult to breathe properly. "That I'd know if there's such a thing as forever!" I yelled out, my grip on the tags tightening as I hunched lower, my forehead nearly close to touching my knees. "But…but I…now I know…" My voice started to hitch due to crying so much, and somewhere in the back of my head, I wanted to beat Natsu up for asking me to meet him here, of all places…

Due to my non-stop crying, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest when someone had touched my shoulder from behind. Because of how fast I had turned, I fell onto my rear and felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. My shock overcame my grief, and I hesitantly raised my head, wanting to know who had me jump.

"N-Natsu...?" I spluttered out, finding my voice when I saw him, though he still had that stupid helmet on, and I recalled him saying something about his hair looking disarray each time he removes his helmet. "Don't do that…" I said, sitting up and wiping my tears away, not really wanting to get back up since I knew my knees would still be too weak to hold me up.

I was pretty much grateful when he decided to kneel down on one knee before me to match my level, and I still kept my head lowered.

"What did you want to see me for?" I asked, eyes widening slightly when he raised his hand to lift my chin up. "Stop joking around!" My hand moved in reflex, about to slap him, but he caught my wrist and shook his head, as if mocking me, and it made me twitch, but then, I ended up calming down, thinking that he was just trying to comfort me. "Seriously," I murmured, my head lowering again. "Is this about Gray?" He gave a nod, and I tried not to hope too much, for fear of being let down again.

He held out his other hand to me, seeing his closed fist.

"Oh…" I murmured. "Something from him?"

Again, he gave a nod, so I opened my palms as he let the object drop, at the same time, pull his hand back to assist the other in removing the helmet.

"This…" My eyes widened when I looked at the object. Gray's dogtags. "Is this…"

"He wants to know if you'll forgive him."

I froze.

"And…he's getting impatient from waiting for your answer."

"How...long..?" I slowly raised my head, and I saw it. The dark blue eyes, the raven hair, and that smirk. That stupid smirk, that same smirk I fell in love with.

"Three days ago."

And I tackled Gray to a hug and cried yet again.

"You idiot…" I murmured, burying my face onto his chest. "You…big idiot…"

"I think…" He sat up, yet still held me. "You're a bigger idiot for loving this idiot."

I wiped my tears and gave him a bright smile. "Gray…" I sniffed again, this time, crying tears of joy. "How would you feel if I told you I'm pregnant with your child?"

He pulled me to him. "Excited." And his lips touched mine.

For someone who was excited, it didn't show, but Gray's kiss told me otherwise.

* * *

"_It's like the whole world stops to listen…"_

* * *

**_Once again, sorry for the somewhat late update. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. And yes, I know this is short._**

**_Thanks :D_**


	13. November: My Answer

_****__**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**_

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 13**

**November: My Answer**

* * *

"_When you tell me you're in love…"_

* * *

"Are you in position?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

I raised my rifle yet still kept a low profile. My eyes scanned the area to make sure that none of our enemies are around.

"Did you see the rustling of bushes?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I see them."

"What's your command?"

I stopped myself from answering Erza's question in order to re-think the options my team had.

We could go for the kill, but we're dealing with an experienced team, so we need to take precautions.

"Lucy?"

"Don't forget how they got to Mira and Cana easily," I reminded. "We can't attack head on."

"Oh come on!" Erza argued. "We've already put Jellal out of the team!"

"We still have to deal with Laxus, Gray, Freed, and Gajeel." I shot back. "My boyfriend's an ex-soldier, remember?"

Erza scoffed at me, but gave in. "Alright, you're the boss."

I sighed silently and checked my surroundings once more. "Levy, any sign of them?"

"I saw Laxus a while ago, but he managed to hide from my line of vision."

"Great," I muttered, running towards a nearby tree while crouching low. "There has to be a way to defeat them."

"Fuck! Gajeel saw me!" Erza cried. "Levy, Lucy, I need back-up!"

I immediately got up from my hiding spot to proceed to where Erza was, seeing her being tailed by Freed, Gajeel, and Laxus.

Wait. Where's-

_Click._

"Damn it," I cursed, turning my head slightly to see Gray smirking at me, his gun pointed at the middle of my back.

"That was pretty reckless of you, Lucy."

I sighed and gave a grin. "Best two out of three?"

* * *

This can't be happening.

I get the idea that Laxus is a smartass and that Gray is an ex-soldier, but how the hell can they easily take down Erza and Levy?! They left me with Cana and Mira, of all girls!

"What are we going to do?!"

"Calm down Mira!" I snapped, getting agitated. "We can't lose to them!"

"Yeah," Cana backed me up. "Those guys will just rub it in our faces."

"Not to mention how they'll say that we suck because we're girls," I added.

That awoke the feminist side of Mira, because her eyes had a sudden glint in them that promised pain.

"Just say the word, Lucy!"

I had to give a very Gray-like smirk for that answer.

"Okay," I began. "Pull the seductive act if you can."

"No problem there," Cana said with a wicked smile. "But you'll have to deal with your boyfriend."

"I got Gray, just take the others down." I moved to another spot and watched how my two friends had hastily unbuttoned their jackets and let their hair down. Luckily for us that Mira had a button-up shirt underneath, which made the clothing easier to reveal enough skin. Cana's was a tank top, and she was forced to remove her jacket – though that meant violating the rules.

"Just relax," Cana told me when I pointed out that what she did wasn't allowed. "When those boys see skin, they'll forget the violation." She then pulled down one strap, and I had to gape at them in awe for having such confidence.

"Ready Cana?"

"Yeah Mira, let's get 'em." She licked her lips while her eyes had a predatory look in them.

Next thing I knew, they had their rifles pointed at their respective boyfriends.

"Shit! Mira, Cana! Behind you!"

They turned their heads and saw Jellal and Gajeel pointing their own rifles at them, sending them out of the game.

"Damn it!" I ran off from my hiding spot, stopping when I heard the click of a gun. I turned around to meet the person who would bring me down. "Er…best three out of five?"

"You want a truce?"

"Truce...?" I asked, raising a brow as the leader of the other team, a.k.a. my boyfriend, approached me with the other boys following closely behind. "Is that even possible in Air Soft?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of like how tribes from ancient times cease the war and form an alliance."

I humored him and crossed my arms. "Alright Lieutenant, how?"

He smirked, and I blushed. "Marriage."

"M-Marriage?!" I spluttered out, cheeks flaming red as he walked closer.

"Yes," Gray said, lowering his rifle and stopping just a foot away from me. "Marriage."

"Truce or no truce." I looked away from his gaze. "I'm the only one left in my team!"

"Exactly."

"Then what's the purpose of this alliance?!"

"To know your answer."

"Answer...?"

My eyes widened when he knelt down before me, and I took notice of the other guys standing around us, probably to make sure I wouldn't escape.

"Gray...?"

As expected, he pulled something out of his pocket, but I didn't think he'd hand me the box.

"Open it," he said, getting back up.

Isn't he supposed to open this for me and then ask me? Oh well.

"Okay." I sighed and opened the box, seeing nothing but a note, and I twitched.

The guys began to laugh, and I glared at Gray who kept his smirk. "Fooled you again, didn't I?"

I swear, if I didn't love him so much, I would have killed him right now.

Oh, the note? Well…

_Got you._

* * *

"You can't possibly ignore me for weeks."

I snorted and turned my head away from Gray, occupying myself in playing with Yoru and Bolt.

"It was just a joke."

I still didn't look at him.

"I doubt you came here just to ignore me."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to the cat and dog.

Gray was staring at me, and the next thing I knew, he was laughing. He was actually _laughing._

I snarled, silently asking what was funny.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry alright?" Gray leaned forward, but I inched away from him until I reached the end of the couch, causing him to smirk as he trapped me. "I'm sorry," he repeated, still leaning while I continued backing my head away. "Sorry," he said again, the smirk still present while I dodged his attempts to kiss me.

I was already biting my lower lip just to stop myself from laughing.

My face flushed when he bit my ear and nibbled it.

"Lucy," Oh shit! He just purred my name! "Forgive me?"

How the hell could I say no to that tone? Especially since Gray had moved to my neck to kiss it and suck on it, causing me to shiver and even pant.

"I won't stop if you won't say anything," he murmured.

Already, I can feel one of his hands invading underneath my shirt to touch my skin.

"Ngh…" I tried to prevent myself from moaning when he straddled me. Damn him.

"Don't resist," Gray whispered, moving to kiss my lips and I eagerly returned it, feeling that stupid smug smirk of his.

My arms moved to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to me, not getting enough of him.

I shuddered when he touched my back and had me in suspense by playing with the clasp of my bra. He tugged one off, and then the other, but stopped to leave the remaining one holding it.

"Gray!" I whined, and realized that I had given in.

"Heh." He pulled away from me, still smirking.

My eye twitched and I sat up, not hesitating to throw him the pillow within my reach.

"Why did you stop?!"

He raised a brow at me, and I felt embarrassed for yelling that, because it only meant I wanted him to continue.

"…Forget I said that." I blushed and looked away.

"Hn."

Gray suddenly kissed my cheek, and then jaw. I found myself lying underneath him, and he continued what he started.

* * *

"You're…glowing."

I flushed and looked away.

"Mira's right," Cana said, scrutinizing me. "You look as if…you had…" Her serious expression turned to a goofy grin. "Sex."

"N-No!" I stammered.

"Yes!" Erza and Mira said back.

"Sorry Lucy, but yeah, you look like you just had an intercourse with Gray."

"L-Levy! Not you too!" She only gave me an apologetic smile. "Come on! Leave me alone!"

"Spill girl!" Mira said, sitting closer and grabbing my hands. "How was he?"

"Well…"

"How many times?!" Cana asked.

"E-Eh?!"

"How long?" Erza added.

"What?!"

"What position?"

"L-Levy!" I yelled, my face extremely red with all the questions. "I can't tell you about that! It's personal!"

"Oh come on!" They all said. Yes, including Levy.

"Um…" I looked down, the blush not fading. "He was…good." I coughed, answering Mira's question. "This is the second time we've done it," I told Cana, who raised a brow as if I was lying. "Oh alright! We did it twice earlier!" I turned away from their grinning faces. "It…well, I got to his place around two in the afternoon, and he took me back home at five…so…do the math." I avoided Erza's smirk. "Missionary style," I murmured to Levy. "On all three times."

"Three?" Cana echoed.

"W-We've done it before he left last September."

"You two were able to resist for that long?!" Erza looked at me in disbelief. "September, once. And then the whole month of October, nothing!"

"He went to NDA!" I yelled. "A-And do we have to do it on a daily basis just because our first time has been done?!"

"YES!" they all exclaimed, save for Levy who just remained quiet.

"H-Hey! We're not as addicted as you!" I defended. "You're not included, Levy."

"Oh please," Mira rolled her eyes. "You both need to have an active sexual life."

"Who's thirsty?!" I laughed nervously while getting up. "I'm thirsty, anybody else thirsty?!" I left my friends and went to the counter to order a bottle of tequila and five shot glasses.

As I waited, I tried hard to forget about the activities Gray and I have done earlier, but the images kept playing in my head.

The way he touched me…

The way he kissed me…

The way he said my name…

The way he would move within me…

"Yo!"

I blinked, my face turning beet red when the bartender snapped his fingers in front of me repeatedly.

"Awake yet?"

"A-Ah. Sorry." I smiled nervously and eyed the six shot glasses and tequila bottle. "I only ordered five glasses," I said, picking one up.

"Well, you seem to have a new friend over there." He pointed at where the girls were, and I looked to see Juvia.

"Oh, okay." I took the tray filled with my orders, and then went back to my friends. "Hey Juvia."

"Hey." She nodded once.

We may not be enemies or rivals, but we still weren't close enough to be called friends.

…Yes, she still likes my boyfriend.

"Gray's outside."

I blinked. "Huh?"

Juvia sighed and looked at me. "He's outside."

"O-oh." I turned to my friends who waved me off, silently telling me to go on ahead, so I did.

* * *

"Hey."

I smiled and ran up to Gray, and immediately, I felt his arms around my waist while my fingers clung to the front of his shirt. "Geez Gray, zip up your jacket, it's cold."

"Hn." He pulled me closer to him, and I had to hold back a squeak when he nuzzled my neck. "You're warm enough."

"I-I'm not a pillow! Or a blanket for that matter…"

"Then how come I'm feeling sleepy just from hugging you?"

I flushed. "Um…it's our daily night out, why are you here?" I pulled away from him.

"I missed you?" I would have laughed at the sheepish grin he gave.

"Very funny mister." I poked his chest – hard and firm chest may I add – and glared. "How come you were alone with Juvia?"

Gray smirked and shrugged, turning his head elsewhere. "I wonder…"

"Tell me."

"Why?"

"Ugh! Why were you alone with her?! She still likes you!"

"Hn…"

"Gray!"

"What?"

"Tell me!"

He raised a brow at me.

I pouted.

His eye twitched.

I gave him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed.

My eyes began to tear up.

Gray cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I asked for her help."

"In what?"

He looked at me seriously, and my heart started beating fast – why? I didn't know.

"Lucy," he began with his eyes locked onto mine. "I need to know."

"K-Know what?"

He moved closer until my back hit the wall behind me.

"I want to know…" He leaned in, I blushed. "Would you…" he began.

I gulped when his breath tickled my right ear.

Damn it. Was he going to propose this way?!

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Huh?"

"Camping," he said, pulling away. "The kids I teach want you to come."

"…Oh." I sighed. "Alright."

"…You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Gray held my right hand with his left one, intertwined his fingers with mine, and slowly, he brought both our hands up to his lips, and he kissed mine softly.

Sneaky bastard – my disappointment just flew off.

"I'll take you home," he murmured, looking at me. "It's getting late, and cold."

I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him. "Can I stay over?"

He smiled. "Your dad won't allow you."

"Please?"

Gray shook his head and pressed his lips on my forehead. "You are so stubborn." He leaned his forehead on my own. "If he allows you, then fine, you can stay."

I cheered all the way home.

* * *

"What's up?"

I looked at Gray and sighed.

"…I asked if you wanted to come."

"I'm not complaining," I muttered.

"Then what's with the face?"

"…What face?"

He poked my cheek. "Your sad face."

"I'm not sad."

Gray gave a disbelieving look, before offering me a hand.

"What?"

"Come with me."

I sighed and took his hand, letting him lead me somewhere.

"Wait, what about your students?"

"We won't be far."

I glanced back at the campsite and then shrugged as he led me somewhere.

My eyes widened at the scene before me, and I couldn't help but beam.

The way the water sparkled – well, to me it sparkled – caught my interest, and the waterfall was just perfect!

"Lucy."

I blinked and turned to my boyfriend, gasping when he held my hand and pulled me close.

"I want to ask you something," Gray said. "It's important."

Here it comes! FINALLY!

"I have to go somewhere with the guys tomorrow, is that alright with you?"

If I didn't love this guy so much, I would have drowned him right now.

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

I ignored Erza's question and just continued staring off into nothing, my mind replaying the multiple times I thought Gray would propose.

"Because our guys NEVER get together!" replied the resident blue-eyed matchmaker.

"Keep your voice down, they'll hear us," said Cana.

"We shouldn't be so suspicious about them…"

"She's right,"I said, eyeing Levy then turned to Mira. "Don't you trust Freed?"

"I do!" she yelled. "But what they're doing right now is very suspicious."

"So why the heck am I here?"

I looked at Juvia and smiled sheepishly. "We thought you might know something, or better yet, Mira here believes you and Loke are an item."

She looked aghast at what I said.

"That is a very, _very _wrong assumption!"

"I figured as much," Cana muttered. "You and Loke are like water and oil. Maybe Lyon though..."

"Pfft. What about Levy and Gajeel? They're total opposites aren't they?" Mira pointed.

"Much like you and Freed." Erza smirked. "You're too loud and he's too quiet."

"Oh like you and Laxus aren't opposites!" she shot back. "He's not into partying much, but you seem to like it!"

"Hey! We share common interests too! We both like drinking!"

"You used to hate it!" Mira said smugly.

I raised a brow at this. "Since when has Cana hated drinking?"

"Don't get me started with you and Gray."

"We're so not opposites," I protested.

"So too!" she said back. "He's much calmer than you, he's good in everything you suck at, and he can fight while you can't!"

"…He's a retired _soldier_. Duh."

"The fact still remains that you and him are not alike!"

"We are alike in some ways!" I defended.

"Okay," Mira grinned. "Name one."

"…Pizza?"

That earned me a face palm from the girls – save for Levy, because she's just sweet and kind.

"Um…this plan is a failure," Levy commented out of the blue.

"How can you say that?!" Mira overreacted once again.

Levy pointed to the guys, and we followed her finger to see them standing in front of us. Most of them had their arms crossed while some had theirs on their hips.

"So, when did girls become peeping toms?" Gajeel grinned.

"We were so not peeping!" Erza yelled, blushing. "Like hell we'd spy on you guys! There's nothing to see! Right girls?" She looked at us, but I just glanced at the rest, almost close to laughing since they were all gaping at the topless forms of the guys. "Sorry Erza, looks like we have to join in," I said with a smile before turning to check out my lover, who seemed pretty amused at catching us in the act.

"Instead of hiding, just join in," Loke said, wrapping an arm around Juvia. "I knew you had the hots for me."

"Go to hell!" she snapped.

I just stood up from my kneeling position and brushed off dirt from my clothes. I took the hand my boyfriend offered as he assisted me out of the bushes. "Since you're here," he smirked. "Let's go somewhere."

He held my hand and led me elsewhere while the others watched Loke and Juvia bicker non-stop.

"So…" I intertwined my fingers with his. "You're not mad I'm…well, we…"

"Hn. It's nothing to be angry about, don't you think?" Gray said. "But it wasn't your idea, right?"

"No," I answered. "Like I'd be suspicious of you."

"Alright," he stopped and faced me. "What if this turned out to be what your friends assumed?"

"Huh?"

"What if we planned on seeing other girls?"

"I doubt it."

"It's just a 'what if' question, so answer it."

"I'd be angry at you, and then I'll cry...?"

"Not very convincing." He laughed. "But I get the idea."

"So this was just a regular get-together, huh?"

"Yeah." Gray walked again with me next to him, and we stopped by the shore, far enough to not get our feet wet, but close enough to see the water touch the sand. "We did talk about you and the other girls."

"What is this? Some kind of kiss and tell guy version?"

"Not entirely." He smirked. "I just asked their opinion on something."

"What? What did you ask?"

"It's about you," Gray told me. "It's something important." He faced me.

"What is it?"

"I asked their opinion on something I plan for tomorrow night with you."

"A-And?"

"They told me to go for it."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

Whatever it is Gray was planning, I was anxious – especially because he asked to meet me here at the dock; the same place we became a couple, the same spot he said goodbye when he was asked back in NDA, the same area he came back to see me.

Maybe this is it – maybe he's planning on asking me the big question this time.

"Why are you early?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Why are you in your NDA uniform?"

He smirked. "You wanted to see me in it, right?"

"True." I nodded, observing his all black military get-up. "But didn't people look?"

"I was riding my bike, and it's night time." Gray raised a brow at me as if to ask "what do you think".

"Hm. You look good," I said, scrutinizing him and walking around him as he stood still, yet followed me with his eyes.

"Just good?"

"Okay, dangerous?" I supplied. "Dashing maybe…"

He raised a brow and kept the smirk.

"Heroic is another," I stopped before him, meeting his gaze. "Maybe even _pretty_."

"Pretty, huh?" he snorted.

"Handsome," I added, lowering my gaze to his chest. "Gorgeous even." I stopped at his abs. "Perfect."

I felt his hand gently grab my chin and raise my head. "Keep your eyes up cadet."

"Oh, sorry Lieutenant." I grinned. "I couldn't help but ogle your body."

Gray leaned forward. "That's _Captain_ to you." And his lips touched mine.

"Wait," I pulled away. "You got promoted?!"

He laughed. "Before I left NDA, my promotion was supposed to be finalized, but I resigned, so when I went back, I got the position."

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" I jumped at him, immediately wrapping my arms around him. "No, wait." I pulled back. "You're…still a soldier?"

"No." He shook his head and leaned his forehead to mine. "I quit after the mission, but my position changed."

"Wow…that's just…wow!" I hugged him.

"Yeah, the guys said you'd be thrilled if I told you."

I stopped and realized something.

"That's what I wanted to tell you about tonight," Gray held my hands. "And this place is perfect for it, since it's where we became together, where I said goodbye, and where I came back."

"Y-yeah." I smiled and hugged him. Damn. So much for thinking he was going to propose.

"By the way," he held something out. "What do you say we have fun?"

I eyed the tickets, seeing them dated for today. "The amusement park?"

Gray smirked. "Where we first met."

* * *

I continued laughing even as we stepped out of the horror house.

Can you blame me? I couldn't be scared if Gray kept defending me!

"I can't believe you punched that guy!"

"He scared you…" he muttered.

"And you even strangled that vampire!"

"You yelled."

"And…and…you elbowed that fake zombie!"

"Out of reflex," he said in defense. "He shouldn't have grabbed me from behind."

"Priceless!" I yelled, still laughing. "Come on! I'm hungry!"

"Hn." I grabbed Gray's arm and dragged him to the multiple food stalls. "Hey, Luce, just tell me what you want alright? I'll buy it." He kissed the side of my head. "You can go wait for me."

"Okay. I want takoyaki." I smiled, but before he left me standing there, he whispered something that I totally forgot.

"Happy monthsary."

Shit. I didn't get him anything!

I watched as Gray turned to buy what I wanted, and then immediately, I ran off in search of a present for him.

My feet took me to wherever I willed it to go, and I still couldn't find any suitable gift for him. Finally, I decided to just head back, but only after I took a rest for a bit.

"Whew… I wonder if suggesting a make-out session would be good?" I asked myself while attempting to lean against the wall nearby.

Unfortunately, I felt someone grab my arm, and immediately, I opened my mouth to yell, but that someone closed my mouth with his other hand.

Damn.

"Lucy Heartfilia, right?"

How did this guy know me?!

"Boys, we got her."

I looked up to see myself surrounded by five more guys, so that makes a total of six if I include the one who was holding onto me.

"Go contact Fullbuster."

What do they want with him?! Are they terrorists?!

"Lucy!"

My calling out to his name was muffled by the hand on my mouth, and I saw my boyfriend glaring at my captor.

"Just as planned," said the guy, and I could feel a smirk coming from him. "So, what do we do?"

I was surprised when his hold loosened, and he pushed me forward a bit, and I gaped when Gray held my hand.

"What…"

"Lucy," Gray gave me a small smile, and I looked around to see Gajeel, Natsu, Laxus, Jellal, Loke, and Freed remove their masks. "Sorry, it's the only way I can think of to keep you unsuspecting."

"S-Suspecting what?!"

I flushed and stared wide-eyed when Gray knelt down on one knee before me and pulled out a white gold ring with a diamond in the middle.

"To keep you from suspecting my proposal," he answered. "So," he kept that smile I loved so much. "Will you marry me?"

If I was Levy, I would have fainted.

If I was Mira, I would have squealed.

If I was Cana, I would have yelled a curse word.

If I was Erza, I would have just gaped in surprise.

If I was Juvia, I would have immediately yelled a yes.

But I was Lucy…

And what I did was something Gray did not expect…

"You…you bastard!"

…I ran away.

* * *

"You…just ran off?!"

"Yes Mira! I just ran off!" I yelled on the phone while stopping to catch my breath. "I called him a bastard too."

"WHY?!"

"Reflex...?" I sighed. "Um…well, I was caught by surprise, and my brain wasn't functioning well! And…and…"

"You _do_ plan on answering, right?"

"Of course! But I have to clear things up with him first, I probably damaged his pride," I cried and panicked. "What if…what if he suddenly decides to not want to marry me?!"

"…Lucy," she called. "We're talking about Gray. You think he'd do that?!"

"…No."

"Good. Now, go clear things up!"

"I'm on my way to him already!" I said. "In fact," I looked at the door before me. "I'm already here."

"Alright, go get him!"

We bid our goodbyes and then hung up.

"Phew. Here goes." I rang the doorbell, deciding not to use the spare key he gave me, and when the door opened, I smiled at his surprised expression. "Don't close the door, please?"

"…Why would I?"

"Erm…" I stepped inside when he let me in. "I…well, admit it, I damaged your pride yesterday."

"…Hn."

"Well, I'm sorry for that." I held out a white box before him, and he raised a brow. "It's my gift to you for our monthsary yesterday, and also a sort of…apology present."

Gray took the box from me and untied the blue ribbon. Next, he opened the lid and looked inside, and then stared at me with wide eyes.

I smiled. "You're not the only one entitled to surprise me." I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

He looked back down at the box where the chocolates I made for him were, and the three pieces in the middle had the letters of Y, E, and S.

"That's my answer," I murmured, and Gray looked at me and smiled.

* * *

"_Say it again."_

* * *

**_Can you believe there's only one chapter after this?! Only one left!_**

**_One final update you have to wait for..._**


	14. December: Scrapbook of Memories

_**OH MY GOD GUYS! THIS IS IT! THE FINAL CHAPTER!**_

**__****I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, and I do not own this plot. This belongs to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, whom I thank very much for allowing me to use her plot to make more GraLu stories.**

* * *

**~Say It Again~**

**Chapter 14**

**December: Scrapbook of Memories**

* * *

"Say cheese!"

Funny how almost everyone says that same line whenever they have a camera in their hands and wish to take a picture.

"Say cheese!"

See what I mean?

"If someone else takes a picture, I'll go blind."

I smiled at my boyfriend-now-fiancé, and hugged his arm. "You're just not used to it."

"No, seriously," Gray muttered. "The lights and flashes are making me dizzy."

"Maybe we better go somewhere." I pulled him away from the crowd and out into the open. "I hope the few stars won't blind you."

"Hn." He rubbed an eye with his other hand and turned to me afterwards.

"What?" I asked when he was staring too long.

"It's nothing." He shook his head and eyed the garden of his father's mansion. "Anyway, sorry for the last minute invite."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Your mother was too excited, and my mom couldn't wait to come either."

"Yeah well, I didn't think my parents would throw this grand of a party for our engagement." He sighed. "It's only been about a week and a half since you answered."

"That's long already," I told him with a scoff. "Normally, they'd throw a party the next day."

He raised a brow at me and smirked. "Like what Mira did."

"Don't act as if Natsu wouldn't have done the same thing!"

Gray shrugged, so I just left it at that and leaned my head against his shoulder. "It's cold…"

"It's winter."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Hn…"

The normally green grass was covered in a thick blanket of snow, and the snowflakes were pouring on at a slow pace. It was such a beautiful sight, and I couldn't help the smile on my lips.

"What's on your mind?"

I glanced at Gray and grinned. "I'm just happy."

"Why?"

I narrowed my eyes at his stupid smirk. "I don't know, maybe because some guy who turned out to be a former soldier saved me from my ex boyfriend. He became my friend, and then suddenly, my boyfriend. And then he was called back by the military, and I thought he wasn't coming back, but then he turns out to be back.

Afterwards, he made me think he was proposing so many times just to keep me from suspecting his real date of proposal – wherein he wore his military uniform and told me of his promotion, and then makes his guy friends pretend to kidnap me or something, but then turns out it was all part of his plan and-"

The stupid jerk kissed me! Can you believe that?! Gray cut me off from my rant!

"You are such a rude-"

He cut me off again with his lips!

…Though they're _very_ nice… and the kiss is- Ah screw it! I'll kiss him back, it's getting harder to resist with the way he's holding me and pushing his tongue in my mouth.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

I can sense that raised brow of his even if my eyes are not on him.

"Happy Holidays!"

"Lucy, you're not on drugs, right?"

"Eh?" I swiftly looked at him. "What made you say that?"

"It's only the twenty-first of December, not to mention that you're greeting a dog and a cat."

"Yoru and Bolt aren't just animals! They're our little babies!" I struggled to carry both the babies in my arms – ugh. Bolt was heavy.

Gray just gave me an unsure smile and stepped aside. "Come on, you're going to catch a cold."

"Thanks, I was freezing!" I immediately entered his home and set both Bolt and Yoru down while shivering. "Whew! I don't know if I can't wait for the summer heat or if I should be glad it's a cold winter." I almost yelped when Gray's arms were around my waist from behind while his nose and lips were on my neck.

Good thing I had a turtleneck sweater on – otherwise, I would have shivered for another reason.

"Do you still think it's cold?"

I flushed when he whispered against my ear, and I didn't know how to react when he started to kiss my jaw, and then cheek.

"Um…a bit..?" I answered while still rubbing my arms with my hands. "I'm not trained to be immune to the climate like you are!"

"Heh." Gray was smirking – I'm sure. "I'm not immune to it; I'm just not that bothered."

"It's almost the same," I said with a huff while removing my gloves since I already took off my coat upon setting foot inside his place. "How can you stand the freezing weather with just a dress shirt and jeans?!"

"Socks."

"And socks!"

"For one thing, I'm hugging you. For another, I just ignore the cold."

"HOW?!"

"Wearing dark colored clothes seems to add warmth." He shrugged, probably unsure of his statement.

"Uh…I think that works when it's summer."

"It works for me right now."

"Whatever…" I pulled away from him and walked into the kitchen. "Hot chocolate, here I come!"

I don't know about his reaction, but I was sure Gray was finding my antics funny.

"Lucy, why don't you just wear pants instead of a skirt?"

"It's a long skirt," I said. "And I'm wearing boots! And _black _stockings underneath. See?! I'm wearing dark colors too!" I stood in front of him and turned around, letting him see the dark blue top I had on and the green below the knee skirt. "I figured you'd be wearing black – again." I went back inside the kitchen when he shook his head in amusement.

"It doesn't hurt for you to wear jeans you know." He switched on the stove to boil water for my cup of coco.

"I love wearing skirts…"

"And boots."

"And shorts!"

"And my shirts."

"Yes." I grinned. This top I'm wearing happens to belong to him when he was still a teenager. "It's either you were really thin back then, or I'm just fat…"

"You just grew," Gray told me. "You can't stay in your teenaged body forever, you know? And I don't mean your figure, but rather, height and growth of your bones, etc."

"I still think you were really thin or I'm just fat."

He sighed and hugged me from behind yet again. "If you were, I don't think you'd fit in my arms so perfectly."

I had to stifle a giggle. "You can be so cheesy."

"And yet you love it."

"It's sweet," I said. "Especially since I didn't think of hearing such lines from you…"

"Why is that?"

"I thought of you as someone too cool for such things."

"Pfft." He pulled away. "Looks can be deceiving."

I grinned. "Not really, I mean, I also thought of you as someone polite or at least someone who has courtesy."

"Uh-huh…"

"You don't believe me?"

"Dunno…"

I pouted at Gray's small grin.

"I hate you…"

"That," he said. "I don't believe."

* * *

I didn't think my parents would agree to letting me move in with him, but I was glad they were cool with it.

It gave me a chance to help Gray out in his monthly cleaning, and I was pretty much glad to have located a thick envelope which contained a lot of pictures printed on photo papers.

"Hey, why do you have these?" I asked him upon seeing a lot of snapshots of us. "You don't plan on using them for target practice right?"

"...Target practice..?"

"Just answer the question."

"Hn. It's nothing. I just haven't picked which ones to put in a frame for display."

"Really?"

"Yes," he told me while taking all the pictures back. "So, let's get back to cleaning, shall we?"

I just grinned at his raised brow and smirk before picking up the rag I had earlier and proceeded in wiping the center table of his living room.

"So, what do you plan on doing for Christmas?"

"I don't know," he said. "At least, I don't know yet."

"It's only three days away..."

"I know."

I just decided to leave Gray be for now, since he wasn't very cooperative in talking right now. Why? Maybe he was too preoccupied in cleaning.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

He smiled at me and took the small box from my hands.

"Open it, open it!" I said excitedly while jumping.

"Calm down Lucy, I'll open it," Gray said, and I can detect a hint of amusement from his tone.

I watched as he pulled off the ribbon and the lid of the box, and I smiled brightly at his small grin.

"Come on, our ranks have to change you know!" I took the dog tag from the box where his rank was now Captain, and removed the chain around his neck to replace the original one. "I even have mine too, see?" I showed him the same identical tag.

"Hn." He had that rare smile of his on his face again, the kind of grin that I love seeing.

"I don't want to change the one you gave me from White Day." I confessed with a hint of a blush on my cheeks. "It's too-"

Gray cut me off by kissing me lightly. "Thank you."

I just smiled.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered against my hair while handing me a rectangular object. I slowly tore open the wrapper and gaped at the scrapbook.

"Gray..."

He shrugged. "Bet you weren't expecting that from me."

"Seriously..?!"

He smiled at me.

"Thank you!" I tackled him to a hug. "It's the best present ever!"

"Hn. You sure about that?"

"Okay, the best present yet!"

"Heh." Gray smirked. "You haven't even browsed it yet."

I laughed and undid the silk ribbon that served as the seal of the scrapbook, afterwards, flipped through the pages. Each turn had at least two pictures of us together, with a few descriptions written below in a familiar calligraphic handwriting I know too well.

"You finished all this in three days?"

"A day and a half actually," he said. "I had to wait until you were sound asleep, which didn't happen too often."

I giggled at a certain picture that was taken by Mira. It was a photo of us playing Time Crisis.

I read what Gray wrote underneath: _Never underestimate what a nurse can do._

"Really now?"

"Hn. I didn't think you were _that _good."

I continued to look at the other pages, and the last one brought tears to my eyes.

"Fairytale come true." I read beneath the photograph of us during his birthday, wherein he was riding the carousel horse behind me – the picture Levy took.

"I planned on using the part I proposed to you, but it didn't really leave behind a good impact."

"Oh come on! You're still bitter about that?! I still gave you my answer!"

He just smirked and pulled me to his lap, since we were on the floor next to the Christmas tree.

"You ruined my plan."

"Bet I'm the first one to ever counter you, huh?"

"Hn." Gray kissed my cheek. "Yeah, you would have aced Strategic Studies in NDA."

"Maybe, but I can't beat you in your game all the time," I kissed him on the lips this time. "I mean, you're still always one step ahead of me."

"Sometimes," he said while leaning back with me over him. "But most of the time, you're two steps ahead."

"Am I?"

He smirked and soon reversed our positions. "Not always."

I twitched. "You are such a bastard!"

"A bastard you seem to love," and Gray kissed me to calm me down – something that always works.

* * *

_**Four years pass...**_

_Gray's POV_

* * *

I never pictured this kind of life back when I was still a soldier.

I always thought that the future, for me, was nothing but more blood and more deaths.

"Daddy! Hurry up!"

"Please! Daddy!"

Who would have thought I'd see a future filled with so much life?

Heh. When you've been in the battlefield for years, it's the only time you actually stop and appreciate life. It's the only time you slow down and live it.

"Gray, seriously, don't make me go there and get you!"

"Alright, alright!"

Seeing Lucy and our twins Grace and Lucille...

Living this kind of life is something I didn't expect to happen. So even if this is all a dream, or if this is what it feels like when you're in heaven, then I guess I'm through being a soldier.

This is what I've been looking for all my life.

Fulfillment.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**Holy fury, it's done...**_

_**Sorry if most of you expected a wedding and all that, but no. Just, just no. Maybe in other future stories, but not this one. A wedding is not part of this plot.**_

_**Thank you everyone for supporting this story and being here through the end. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Lastly, I'd really like to thank **__**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me for letting me use this plot to make another GraLu story. Without her approval this wouldn't have been made :)**_


	15. IMPORTANT CLARIFICATION

_**~IMPORTANT**__** CLARIFICATION~**_

_**Hello, everyone. I just want to clarify, because there has been some comments and PM's, this plot is by **__**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me. I'm taking no credit for this plot. And I would appreciate, before making such comments, that you would read my author's note which has the disclaimer.**_

_****__** If you wanted to know, I asked her if I could use her plot of Say It Again and she said yes. So, my job really was just switching names and places and **_**_everything. Thank you for understanding. _**

**_XxTitaniaxX_**


End file.
